My Chullie, My Cinderella
by ryorachan
Summary: Kyuhyun merupakan cowok bermulut tajam yang tidak peduli dengan namja dan yeoja yang meyukainya dan hanya mencintai game, Jatuh cinta pada Namja cantik bersifat jelek bernama Kim Heechul pada pandangan pertama. Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Heechul yang ternyata memiliki banyak penggemar yang mencintainya. Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan untuk merebut hati Heechul, berhasilkah dia?...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My Chullie My Cinderella

By

RyoraChan

**Pairing** :: KyuChul ( Kyuhyun Heechul ), Hanchul ( Hangeng Heechul ,) slight Sichul

**Disclaimer** :: Chullie and Kyuhyun was forever mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s), M-Preg, NC.

Halo saya Newbie disini jadi Mohon Bantuannya untuk saran dan kritik yang membangun. Selamat Membaca...^^

**Xxx**

Di sebuah ruangan terdengar alunan musik klasik, disana terlihat sosok seseorang yang tengah menikmati alunan musik tersebut.

" Dasar Orang Aneh ngedengerin musik klasik kok di tempat menyeramkan begini." Pikir Kyuhyun tanpa mengamati lebih jauh siapakah namja aneh tersebut, Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya karena dia sadar dia terlambat untuk mengikuti kelas selanjutnya. Dengan nafas yang terengah – engah Kyuhyun segera menempati tempat duduknya.

"Aku beruntung, jika tidak maka Kangin soensaengnim akan menelanku hidup – hidup." Batin Kyuhyun

" hei kau kenapa, Seperti baru dikejar setan saja?." Tanya seorang namja yang suaranya telah Kyuhyun kenal dengan baik

" Akh sudah diam kau Changmin, aku capek." Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

" Kau sudah Mengerjakan PR matematika yang diberikan Kangin soensaengnim kemarin?." Tanya changmin polos sambil memainkan handphone kesayangannya.

Mata Kyuhun seketika membulat, " astaga aku lupa, Aish tapi nggak akan jadi masalah aku kan juara olimpiade matematika. Soal seperti itu tidak akan jadi masalah buatku." Jawab Kyuhyun bangga yang diikuti oleh cemoohan Changmin.

" Dasar kau ini, jangan terlalu percaya diri kalau jadi orang." Kata changmin sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau iri ya changmin, hahahaha...aku memang jenius." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Changmin adalah teman baik Kyuhyun semenjak kecil karena itu wajar bila hanya Changmin yang berani melakukan hal-hal spontan dan melontarkan kata – kata pedas pada Kyuhyun.

" Kau hanya pintar dalam matematika dan games." Balas Changmin dingin

Mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun hanya diam, dia bingung mau menjawab apa.

" Ayo cepat kumpulkan PR yang aku berikan kemarin sekarang." Perintah Kangin seonsaengnim begitu memasuki ruang kelas.

.

.

.

" eomma, aku pulang" kata Kyuhyun yang segera mendapat tanggapan dari seorang wanita paruh baya.

"selamat datang Chagi, kau pasti lelah lekaslah mandi setelah itu makan ya." Perintah ibu Kyuhyun. Ibu yang satu ini sangat menyayangi anak lelakinya ini.

" ne. Eomma arraseo" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kehidupan seorang Kyuhyun bisa di bilang cukup sempurna selain memiliki wajah yang tampan dan otak pintar dia juga merupakan seorang tuan muda yang sangat dihormati banyak orang, bagaimana tidak dia dibesarkan dalam lingkungan keluarga yang harmonis dan keluarga terpandang. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang memiliki banyak anak cabang perusahaan.

.

.

Karena bosan di kelas Kyuhyun berjalan mengelilingi gedung sekolah, sayup – sayup dia mendengar alunan musik klasik. Karena penasaran dia mencari asal suara tersebut. Dia akhirnya sampai di ruangan yang cukup luas, di ruangan tersebut ada seseorang yang tengah duduk menikmati alunan musik klasik berirama sedih tersebut.

" ini kan ruang yang kemarin aku lewati, kenapa ada suara musik di ruangan kosong ini dan siapa orang itu?" pikir Kyuhyun keheranan.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya berusaha memperjelas pandangannya pada sosok itu.

" Hmm, rambut panjang dia pasti seorang yeoja."

" tapi toh ini bukan urusanku juga kan." Pikir Kyuhyun kemudian lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Setelah kejadian itu Kyuhyun jadi sering berjalan melewati ruangan itu dan melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati musik berirama sendu. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menegur atau menyapa orang tersebut tersebut, didalam pikirannya hanya terlintas kata " orang aneh".

" hey kyu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering berjalan – jalan sendirian seperti orang bingung, kau punya masalah?" tanya Changmin seketika membuyarkan semua lamunan Kyuhyun tentang namja di ruangan musik.

"Entahlah, aku penasaran dengan suatu hal changmin."

" Tentang Game?" tanya Changmin polos.

" Ani."

"oh kalau ada yang bisa aku bantu katakan saja kawan." Kata changmin mantap

" Arra ." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Suatu hari saat Kyuhyun mendatangi ruangan tersebut dia mendapati ruangan tersebut kosong.

"hmm...aneh padahal biasanya tiap hari "dia" selalu ada disini kenapa hari ini nggak ada?" kata Kyuhyun kecewa. Hatinya kini sudah mulai tertarik dan penasaran tentang sosok yang biasanya dilihat olehnya. Kyuhyun membalikkan arah tubuhnya untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Brukk" Kyuhyun menabrak seseorang.

"maaf saya tidak sengaja." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badan lalu berusaha menolong orang yang dia tabrak.

"YA KALAU JALAN PAKAI MATA" Jawab namja tersebut sambil membersihkan pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sosok yang ditabraknya hanya terdiam. Dia terpesona melihat sosok namja tinggi berkulit putih, berbibir merah cherry dan berambut agak lurus sebahu. Dia terlihat sangat " cantik" di mata Kyuhyun.

"Cantik sekali," guman Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Hei kau mau bengong saja disitu, kau tidak mau membantu orang yang sudah kau tabrak ini."

"eh...maaf." kata Kyuhyun lalu membantu sosok tersebut membersihkan diri.

"boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu, noona ?" kata Kyuhyun sopan.

" MWO ?"

" sial, aku benci akan hal ini,kenapa semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama. Membuatku muak saja, aku ini namja 100 % namja. Sekarang minggir kau menghalangi jalanku." Bentak namja tersebut sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

" OMO! DAEBAK!" pikir Kyuhyun.

" seorang namja bisa terlihat secantik itu?. Ini tidak mungkin."

Namja cantik tersebut berjalan memasuki ruang musik lalu menyalakan lagu sendu favoritnya. Kyuhyun terkejut ternyata namja cantik tersebut adalah sosok yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran.

" OI Cho Kyuhyun, sedang apa kau disana cepat kembali ke kelasmu sekarang." Kata Kangin Seongsaengnim yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun berlari menuju kelasnya.

" Aish, aku lupa tidak menanyakan namanya."

.

.

.

Sore itu di kediaman keluarga Cho diadakan makan malam karena ada sahabat appa Kyuhyun yang datang berkunjung. Kyuhyun mengenakan jas berwarna biru dengan dalaman kaus V-neck berwarna hitam. Sementara eomma dan appanya terlihat anggun dan gagah dengan baju berwarna biru tua. Keluarga ini terliha kompak dengan baju warna senada.

Ting...Tong... bel rumah berbunyi

" Tamunya datang, ayo Kyuhyun ucapkan salam pada tuan dan nyonya Kim. Mereka sahabat eomma dan appa semenjak kecil." Kata eomma Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Kyuhyun agak maju.

"Anyeong Haseyo, Cho Kyuhyunmnida." Sapa Kyuhyun sopan

" sungguh anak yang sopan, kau sekarang terlihat sangat tampan Kyuhyun." Goda tuan Kim disambut senyum bangga Kyuhyun.

" Dimana Heechul, apa kau tidak mengajaknya?" tanya ibu Kyuhyun pada tuan Kim.

Tuan kim menoleh kebelakang dan mengajak seorang namja, '" Perkenalkan ini anakku, Kim Heechul."

"Anyeong Haseyo Kim Heechulmnida." Sambil membungkukkan badan.

" wah dia cantik sekali." Kata eomma dan appa Kyuhyun sambil mempersilakan tamunya memasuki ruang makan sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam memandangi namja yang mengenakan jas berwarna peach dengan kaos Vneck berwarna putih. " cantik sekali" pikir Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu, ayo cepat kemari."

"ne, eomma."

Sepanjang acara makan malam itu Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memandangi kim Heechul. Dia yakin kalau Heechul adalah namja yang ditabraknya tadi siang, Kyuhyun tidak menyangka dunia sekecil ini.

Seusai acara makan malam itu Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya sibuk membayangkan Heechul. Kyuhyun tak hentinya membayangkan sosok Heechul yang sedang tersenyum, "alangkah manis senyumannya." Pikir Kyuhyun. seulas senyuman tersungging di bibir manisnya.

"pokoknya besok aku harus bisa bertemu lagi dengannya."

.

.

Seharian ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran sekolah, semua yang dikerjakannya berantakan. Kyuhyun juga terlihat sering melamun serta menghela nafas.

" apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, tak inginkah kau membaginya dengan sahabatmu ini?." Tanya changmin khawatir

" Ani "

" kyu, aku punya game keluaran terbaru kau mau main?."

" ani "

" Omo, kau sakit cepat kita ke rumah sakit."

" Kau berlebihan min "

" Berlebihan bagaimana, Kyuhyun yang kukenal lebih mencintai game daripada apapun sekarang menolak bermain game terbaru denganku. Pasti ada yang salah dengan otakmu. Kepalamu habis terbentur?."

" Min, kau menyebalkan." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan pandangan yang dia buat sesinis dan sedingin mungkin. Tapi yah pandangan seperti itu tidak akan mempan terhadap changmin.

" Kau lebih menyebalkan."

" Min, apa kau tahu seseorang yang bernama Kim Heechul?." Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

" kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu?" tanya changmin heran

"kau mau jawab tidak?." Jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

" Aku mau kalau kau mentraktirku makan siang."

" Dasar yang kau pikirkan hanya makanan saja."

"kenapa marah, aku hanya bercanda aku tahu siapa kim Heechul itu." Jawab changmin yang mengetahui sahabatnya sedang bad mood.

" Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang Cinderella pemarah itu kyu?."

"Cinderella pemarah?." Batin kyu

" Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya ceritakan padaku, min."

" bagaimana dengan makan siangku?."

" arra aku akan belikan apa yang kau mau."

" Kalau begitu, kajja kita ke kantin."

Mulut Kyuhyun menganga akibat rasa heran terhadap nafsu makan temannya yang sudah dikenal sebagai ' Food Monster ' itu. Tapi meski mengetahui hal tersebut Kyuhyun tetap terkejut melihat apa yang di makan chang min.

Bayangkan saja dia memesan dua buah hamburger dan tiga potong Ayam Goreng, tiga buah hotdog, dua porsi kentang goreng Large, dua buah Milkshake ukuran jumbo dan dua potong Cheesecake.

" Kurasa kau akan mati setelah makan semua ini." Ucap Kyuhyun

" Waeyo kyu?."

" karena perutmu meledak."

" Ah, kau seperti baru kenal aku saja."

" tetap saja aku heran kemana larinya semua makanan ini, lihat tubuhmu yang kurus seperti tiang listrik. Sudah cepat ceritakan tentang Heechul." gerutu Kyuhyun

"Kim Heechul adalah seorang anak pengusaha. Dia adalah seorang namja tapi memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dengan mulut setajam pisau. Banyak orang yang menyukainya tetapi tidak sedikit pula yang membencinya. Dia memiliki peliharaan seekor kucing bernama Heebum yang sangat disayanginya. Kalau soal pribadi aku tidak begitu tahu, menurutku dia itu misterius kadang dia terlihat begitu galak dan jahat tapi disaat yang sama dia juga terlihat sangat baik dan rapuh. Seingatku dia sangat benci kalu dibilang cantik. Tapi yah siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengatakan kalau dia cantik." Cerita Changmin yang didengarkan oleh Kyuhyun dengan cermat.

"tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semua itu Min?." Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"dia adalah teman kakakku Yunho, mereka adalah teman baik dia juga sekolah disini. Tapi kenapa kau tiba – tiba menanyakan hal ini kyu." Tanya changmin heran.

"dia adalah sosok yang mengganggu pikiranku selama ini min." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Mendengar hal itu changmin membulatkan matanya, dia tidak menyangka sahabatnya akan mengatakan hal itu.

" jangan katakan kau menyukainya?." Tanya changmin polos.

"MWO, aniyo." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

Changmin tertawa melihat reaksi sahabatnya, " kau yang telah menolak banyak yeoja serta namja yang menyukaimu, serta kau yang hanya memperdulikan kesenanganmu sendiri akhirnya jatuh cinta. Aku rasa ini perlu dirayakan."

"MWO, dasar kau Changmin Pabo." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan tendangan ke pantat sahabatnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My Chullie My Cinderella

By

RyoraChan

**Pairing** :: KyuChul ( KyuhyunHeechul ), Hanchul ( HankyungHeechul ,) slight Sichul

**Disclaimer** :: Chullie and Kyuhyun was forever Mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s), M-Preg, NC.

Senangnya ternyata ada juga yang suka sama pairing KyuChul. Terima kasih atas Review dan Saran yang diberikan, Saya jadikan itu cambukan dan semangat untuk menulis lebih banyak lagi cerita tentang Couple Favoritku Kyuchul, Sichul dan Wonkyu. Yah tak jauh – jauh dari tiga Oppa favoritku di keluarga besar Super Junior.

Happy Reading Hope u like it ^o^v

**Xxx**

Alunan musik sendu dan merdu mengalun dengan indahnya. Tampak Heechul sedang menikmati hal itu sambil memejamkan mata sesekali dan berdendang mengikuti irama musik.

" Tak kusangka ternyata kau adalah Anak dari sahabat Appaku. Kurasa kita harus berteman baik mulai sekarang, Apa kabar kau masih mengingatku kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Heechul yang merasa waktu pribadinya telah terusik menjawab dengan sinis, " Apa kau tak sadar kau telah mengganggu waktu pribadi seseorang?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Aku bertanya padamu dengan sopan kan, Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu." Kata Kyuhyun menahan emosi.

" Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini karena kau telah merusak suasana hatiku hari ini " Kata Heechul datar.

" Memang apa yang telah aku lakukan, Hei Kim Heechul" Jawab Kyuhyun emosi.

Heechul yang mendengar orang yang lebih muda memanggil namanya tanpa rasa hormat langsung berbalik arah dan mengatakan, " Panggil aku Hyung, Aku lebih tua darimu."

" Aku tidak mau " Jawab Kyuhyun tegas sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**KYUHYUN OPV**

"Kenapa jadi bertengkar padahal aku datang bukan untuk itu, Aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Kenapa jadi begini, Aku jadi tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dirinya. Yach kecuali dirinya yang ternyata memiliki temperamen buruk dan mulut setajam silet. Apa aku tanya ke Appa tentang dia atau aku ikuti dia saja? "

Sebuah ide gila yang sebelumnya tak pernah muncul di otak seorang Cho Kyuhyun, menjadi stalker.

Kyuhyun mengikuti kim Heechul seharian,Dan tanpa disadarinya dia semakin tenggelam dalam pesona seorang Kim Heechul. Dia semakin jatuh hati pada seorang Heechul yang ternyata memiliki banyak teman baik dan sangat menyukai anak kecil meskipun dia takut menyentuh mereka. Heechul tertawa dengan sangat manis, senyuman yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Kyuhyun.

" Akh, Aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? " GumanKyuhyun lirih.

Sesampainya di rumah Kyuhyun langsung menemui Appanya untuk bertanya tentang Heechul. Untunglah Appanya tidak curiga dan memberikan alamat Heechul padanya. Appanya juga bercerita tentang bagaimana Heechul diwaktu kecil, Kyuhyun tidak menyangka ternyata Heechul adalah seorang yang sangat pintar bahkan kata Appanya jenius. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Appanya Kyuhyun semakin ingin mendekati sosok Heechul.

**End of Kyuhyun OPV**

.

.

.

" Liburan tiba, Akhirnya kita bisa menghabiskan waktu ini untuk bersenang-senang " Teriak Changmin senang.

" Aku akan pergi ke pantai, Kau mau liburan kemana, Kyu? " Tanya Changmin.

" Belum tahu, Kata Appaaku harus pergi ke suatu tempat " Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

" Kemana? "

" Aku belum tahu, Appa tidak memberitahuku "

" Hei, Ada apa denganmu, Kau tidak berhasil mendekati HeechulHyung?. Sabarlah Kyu, Dia memang susah di dekati " Hibur Changmin.

" Liburan yang seharusnya kunikmati dengan gembira, Harus kunikmati di tempat asing dan dengan orang – orang yang tak kukenal. Mana mungkin aku merasa senang " Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya Frustasi

" AGH, menyebalkan "

" Bukankah kalau berlibur kita memang pergi ke tempat asing dan bertemu dengan orang yang tidak kita kenal. Ada apa denganmu, Akhir – akhir ini kau jadi sedikit bodoh "

" AGH, Karena kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Min "

" Salahmu karena tidak mau menceritakannya padaku " Jawab Changmin cuek sambil memakan Hamburger

" Min, Kau memang menyebalkan " Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Changmin lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

" Kyuhyun kau harus liburan di Kangwondo, Di tempat sahabat Appa selama liburan musim ini. Kau berangkat besok biar supir yang mengantarmu " Perintah AppaKyuhyun mutlak.

" Tapi, Appa aku sudah memiliki rencana liburan sendiri "

" Tidak ada penolakan darimu, Kau tetap harus pergi atau Appa sumbangkan semua game yang ada di kamarmu "

" Ne,Appa aku akan pergi" Hilang semua pikiran Kyu untuk terus memata-matai cinderellanya selama liburan.

.

.

Di Kangwondo...

" Anyeong Haseyo ChoKyuhyunmnida " Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badan.

" Selamat datang Kyuhyun, Akhirnya kau datang. Ayo masuk diluar sangat dingin " Kata si empunya rumah.

"Kamarmu ada di lantai 2 kamar no 3 dari depan, Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri, Jangan dulu kau pasti lelah di perjalanan tadi"

" Ne, Ahjumma " Jawab Kyuhyun canggung. Ini akan jadi liburan musim panas yang panjang dan membosankan pikir Kyu. Tapi ini perintah Appa aku tak bisa menolaknya kalau mengingat ancaman Appa padaku,

" Huft hanya bisa pasrah " Guman Kyuhyun pelan sambil menghela nafas panjang.

" Waeyo, Kyu? "

" Anio, Ahjumma "

"Kyuhyun nanti Ahjumma akan kembali ke seoul kamu disini baik-baik ya. Nanti ada Keponakan Ahjumma yang akan menemanimu, Kalau butuh apa-apa bilang saja pada pembantu disini, Dia akan datang sebentar lagi "

Terdengar suara dari pintu depan,

" Ahjumma, Aku pulang "

" Nah, Itu dia keponakan bibi datang, Kalian pasti akan akrab. Kalian kan sudah saling kenal " Kata si empunya rumah senang

" Ne?" Jawab Kyuhyun bingung

Seorang namja dengan tubuh ramping mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna pink dengan rambut panjang sebahu dibiarkan tergerai masuk dan langsung melotot kaget karena melihat sosok Kyuhyun, Namja yang akhir – akhir ini sering mengganggunya.

Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain dengan pertanyaan yang sama dalam hati mereka. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

"Kyuhyun ini Heechul dan Heechul ini Kyuhyun. Kalian berdua yang akur ya disini " Kata bibi sambil tersenyum.

Heechul langsung protes pada sang Ahjumma, " Kenapa aku harus liburan sama dia Ahjumma, Aku kan mau liburan bareng teman-temanku. Ini tidak adil "

" Chagi, Kau sudah berjanji pada Eommamu akan melakukan hal ini kan " Kata sang Ahjumma tegas sambil membelai rambut Heechul lembut.

" Arraseo, Ahjumma, Tapi bukan dengan Namja yang tak tahu sopan ini " Kata Heechul sambil melotot pada Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun namja yang sopan dan sangat baik hati, Sudah aku tak mau mendengar protes darimu lagi. Ahjumma berangkat dulu ya, Kalau ada apa-apa jangan lupa telepon Eommamu atau Ahjumma, Arra"

" Dan kau Kyuhyun maafkan Ahjumma karena meninggalkanmu setelah engkau datang jauh-jauh kemari. Ahjumma harap kalian bisa menjadi akrab, dan Ahjumma harap kamu bisa sabar menghadapi Keponakan Ahjumma yang manja ini. Ahjumma tinggal dulu ya " Kata Sang Ahjumma sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan mencubit pelan pipi Heechul yang cemberut.

" Kalau kau cemberut seperti itu nanti muncul keriput di dahimu "

" Arraseo, Hati – hati di jalan " Heechul mengatakannya sambil mendorong tubuh Bibinya ke arah pintu.

" Ne Ahjumma, Hati-hati di jalan " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan.

" Ini akan jadi liburan musim panas yang hebat " Batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Kenapa mereka senang sekali menyiksaku, Sich " Gerutu Heechul ketika berjalan masuk ke dalam dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang dihiasi senyum lebar.

" Kenapa kau senyum – senyum sendiri, Seperti orang bodoh " Gerutu Heechul padaku.

.

.

" Kyu, Makan" Teriak Heechul

" Arraseo " Jawab Kyuhyun

"Heechul aku tak tahu kalau kau pandai memasak, Meskipun hanya mi ramen " Kata Kyuhyun sambil memakan mie buatan Heechul.

" Kurang ajar sekali, Panggil aku Hyung dan jangan menghina orang sembarangan. Sudah untung kau kubuatkan makanan. Dan hanya itu yang bisa kau ucapkan, Mana rasa terima kasihmu " Celoteh heechhul sambil makan

" Aku nggak mau manggil kamu Hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

" Agh...Jinjja " kata Heechul menahan marah.

" Mana pembantu yang dibilang Ahjumma tadi, Kenapa kau yang memasak? "

" Tidak tahu, Tiba – tiba dia menghilang "

" Siapa Ahjumma tadi? "

" Dia adik Eommaku, juga teman Appamu. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti Eommaku sendiri "

" Oh "

" Kalau liburan kau selalu pergi ke sini? "

" Kau mau makan, Atau mau mewawancaraiku " Heechul meletakkan sumpit yang dipegangnya dengan emosi.

" Ups, Baiklah aku akan makan sekarang "

Malam ini Kyuhyun tidur sambil tersenyum, dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan dapat berada satu atap dengan kim Heechul seorang namja cantik yang berhasil membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak.

" Cuaca disini dingin sekali " Gerutu Kyuhyun saat bangun tidur.

Dia berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Aish ternyata Kyuhyun keduluan, kamar mandinya sedang dipakai. Terpaksa Kyuhyun menunggu di luar kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun terdiam terpaku saat melihat Heechul keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia hanya mengenakan handuk tanpa kaos, terlihat jelas kulit putih dan leher jenjang Heechul yang tak ternoda. Ditambah Heechul sedang memegangi handuk sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, bibir merahnya kelihatan sangat Sexy, Segar dan Ehem menggoda untuk dicium.

( Author suka banget scene yang ada cowok dengan rambut basah )

" YAA, Kenapa kau diam disitu " Tanya Heechul yang seketika menyadarkanKyuhyun.

" Ternyata kau memang Namja " Guman Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat sempurna.

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Eh, Aku sedang menunggu kamar mandinya kosong " Kyuhyun masih sibuk memandangi tubuh Heechul yang setengah telanjang.

" Sekarang sudah kosong kan" Gerutu Heechul sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

" Ke..kenapa kau tidak pakai baju " Ucap Kyuhyun gugup sambil berusaha menutupi badannya dengan tangan.

" Kau tidak lihat, Aku masih mengenakan handuk "

" Ah, Benar " Jawab Kyuhyun gugup sembari berlari menuju kamar mandi.

" Ya Tuhan dia cantik sekali, Apa aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak 'memakannya'. Jantungku berdegup kencang, Kasihan sekali jantungku ini. Kalau terus-terusan seperti ini aku bisa kena serangan jantung " Celoteh Kyuhyun tidak jelas di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

" Cepat makan, Kau pasti lapar " Perintah Heechul sambil mengoleskan selai pada roti yang dipegangnya. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Heechul mengamatinya.

" Hei, Kau suka bermain game? "

" Hmm, Lumayan "

" Kalau begitu main sama aku "

" Malas "

" Ya, Kenapa jawabnya singkat. Seharusnya kau bicara panjang lebar, Kau kan cerewet "

" YA ! CHO KYUHYUN "

" Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan. Aku ingin menikmati makananku, Jadi jangan menggangguku "

" Habis, Kau selalu menyuruhku makan. Aku ingin bicara denganmu tapi kau selalu tidak mau, Kecuali saat makan " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Kalau kau ingin bicara padaku, kau tinggal bilang padaku. Sebenarnya kau itu sangat menggemaskan " Ucap Heechul yang sedikit luluh karena wajah imut Kyuhyun yang sedang marah.

" Benarkah aku menggemaskan " Kyuhyun memandang Heechul dengan mata dan wajah yang dia buat seimut mungkin.

" Ne " Jawab Heechul pelan.

" Arra " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengambil roti yang dipegang Heechul.

"YA, HEY KAU KALAU MAU MAKAN BUAT SENDIRI" Bentak Heechul

" Hahaha ", Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Plak" Sebuah sandal melayang tepat di muka Kyuhyun,

" YA, Apa yang kau lakukan kau bisa melukaiku "

" Dasar Pabo " kata Heechul sambil melangkah pergi.

" Mau kemana, Sarapannya? " Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap mukanya yang agak merah karena lemparan sandal Heechul

" Aku kehilangan selera "

" Setidaknya temani aku makan,Aku kan tamu disini "

" Makan saja sendiri, Dasar manja "

Heechul berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan Anggunnya,

" Kyu " Heechul menoleh dan memanggil Kyuhyun yang hanya mendongakkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

" Aku tarik kembali ucapanku tadi "

" Yang mana? "

" Yang mengatakan kalau kau menggemaskan, kau tidak menggemaskan tapi kau mengesalkan " Ucap Heechul sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk lentiknya ke wajah Kyuhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkannya dengan angkuhnya. Tapi dengan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Aigoo, Gimana caranya aku merebut hati Cinderella cerewet itu ya" Kyuhyun memakan roti ' rampasan' dari Heechul sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My Chullie My Cinderella

By

RyoraChan

**Pairing** :: KyuChul ( Kyuhyun Heechul ), Hanchul ( Hankyung Heechul ,) slight Sichul

**Disclaimer** :: Chullie and Kyuhyun was forever Mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s), M-Preg, NC.

Chingu gomapta buat reviewnya, buat yang nanyain NC-nya Kyuchul kapan. Saya hanya bisa jawab, Sabar ya Chingu...

Happy reading and I wish u like it ^o^

**Xxx**

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara musik klasik yang sedih itu. Kyuhyun mencari asal suara tersebut. Dia mendapati Heechul duduk terdiam di kamarnya sambil mendengarkan lagu tersebut. Kyuhyun berniat mengejutkan Heechul dari belakang. Tapi niatnya itu seketika hilang saat dia melihat Heechul mengusap airmata yang jatuh di pipinya.

Yups air mata Heechul, " Tapi kenapa dia menangis mendengarkan lagu itu, apa dia menghayati lagu itu sampai menangis, Tapi itu tak mungkin. Kyuhyun yakin kalau Heechul bukanlah seseorang yang gampang menitikkan air mata. Atau ada sesuatu di balik lagu itu? " Mendadak semua pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di fikiran Kyuhyun.

" Semoga yang kulihat tadi tidak benar " Batin Kyuhyun

" Heechul " panggil Kyuhyun

Heechul langsung menghapus air matanya, " Sudah kubilang panggil aku Hyung " Jawab Heechul dengan suara agak berat.

Kyuhyun tidak menanyakan kenapa Heechul menangis, Sebenarnya dia ingin langsung menanyakan sebabnya pada Heechul tapi entah kenapa dia merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

" Aku ingin main ski, atau main game, Aku bosan kalau tidak melakukan apa-apa temani aku " Kata Kyuhyun.

" Arraseo, Memang melelahkan tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Eomma Appaku kalau aku akan menjagamu " Jawab Heechul sambil berdiri

" Aku bukan anak kecil, Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri " Kata Kyuhyun jengkel

" Yang benar saja, memasak ramen saja kau tidak bisa " Sanggah Heechul.

" Aku akan buktikan padamu Heechul, Lihat saja nanti " Gerutu Kyuhyun pelan.

" Sudah kubilang panggil aku Hyung " Balas Heechul.

.

.

Di tempat main ski, Heechul dan Kyuhyun telah berganti baju mengenakan baju ski lengkap dengan berbagai peralatannya.

" Kau pernah main ski kan sebelumnya?" tanya Heechul pada Kyuhyun

" Tentu saja, Dan aku ini termasuk jago memainkannya " Jawab Kyuhyun bangga.

Heechul menujukkan jalan pada Kyuhyun, tapi tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun terpeleset dan jatuh, Heechul berhenti dan tertawa dengan senyum jahatnya,

" Jago ya, Tapi kok jatuh " Sindir Heechul

" Ini hanya pemanasan" Jawab Kyuhyun agak emosi sambil menggosok pantatnya yang kotor.

" Sudah kubilang berapa kali panggil aku Hyung "

Mereka berdua atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun bermain di Track Ski yang termasuk landai sementara Heechul hanya mengamati Kyuhyun yang beberapa kali terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

" Hahaha, Paboya " Teriak Heechul saat Kyuhyun jatuh lagi sambil memegangi perutnya.

" Ya, Jangan menertawakanku, Saljunya licin "

" Yang namanya salju memang licin, Pabo. Kalau tidak mau licin, Sana main Ski di jalan raya "

" Ya, bantu aku berdiri " Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan kesal karena dia sudah beberapa kali mencoba berdiri tapi gagal.

" Ani, Kau jago main Ski kan " Goda Heechul

" Dasar kau ini "

" Heechul Hyung... Heechul Hyung " dari jauh terdengar suara orang memanggil Heechul. Heechul yang mengenali pemilik suara itu langsung menoleh dan tersenyum.

" Fishy " Teriak Heechul saat melihat si pemilik suara,

" I Miss You Hyung, I Miss You So Much" Jawab Donghae sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi Heechul. Heechul lalu membalas mencium pipi Donghae.

" Apa – apaan itu " Pikir Kyuhyun

" Lepaskan " Kata Kyuhyun tajam sambil melepaskan pelukan Donghae ke Heechul.

" Hey, Apa yang kau lakukan, Dia ini sahabatku " Bentak Heechul

" Aigoo Hyung, Tidak apa-apa. Dia siapa Hyung? " Kata Donghae bingung.

" Kyu ini Donghae, Donghae ini Kyuhyun "

" Anyeong, Lee Donghae imnida " Kata Donghae sambil mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya.

" Cho Kyuhyun imnida " Jawab Kyuhyun sinis.

" Sinis sekali sih, Aku sudah berbaik hati mengenalkanmu padanya "

" Ah sudahlah Hyung, Gwenchanayo..."

" Kau selamat karena Donghae memintanya kalau tidak mati kau di tanganku " Pelotot Heechul pada Kyuhyun "

" Ayo Donghae kita ke rumahku, Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, Aku merindukanmu " Kata Heechul sambil memeluk Donghae, Donghae hanya tersenyum karena tahu Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

" Skinya? " tanya Kyuhyun

" Kau main saja sendiri aku mau pulang " Jawab Heechul cuek

" Bagaimana aku tahu jalan pulang pabo, Tunggu aku "

" Palliwa " teriak Heechul

Kyuhyun melepaskan peralatan skinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, mulutnya mengeluarkan gerutuan tidak jelas. Yang pasti saat ini Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan tidak senang.

" Eh, Benar tidak apa – apa Hyung, Kalian terlihat sibuk. Apa aku mengganggu kalian " Kata Donghae.

" Sudah tahu mengganggu masih saja...AWWW..APPO " Kyuhyun tidak melajutkan kalimatnya karena mendapat hadiah sebuah jitakan dari Heechul.

" Sakit tahu "

" APA?!..., kajja Donghae " Kata Heechul

Kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan namja yang satu ini sebentar jadi galak sebentar jadi baik sebenarnya mana sifat aslinya. Dan kenapa dia terlihat tidak peduli padaku tetapi sangat perhatian dan manja pada Donghae. Hatiku sakit melihat Heechul bersama namja lain. Tunggu hatiku sakit, Apa aku cemburu, Aku harus memberitahu Changmin. Saat ini aku sangat membutuhkan teman bicara.

" _Yoboseyo, Kyu ada apa kau meneleponku? "_ Jawab Changmin

" Min "

" _Ah, Kau merindukanku, Kyu. Senangnya hatiku "_

" Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan jawaban. Aku belum mengatakan apa – apa"

" _Lalu kenapa kau meneleponku? "_

" Min, Aku sedang sedih "

" _Kenapa Kyu, Apa terjadi sesuatu? " Tanya Changmin mulai khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya._

" Aku marah melihat Heechul pergi dengan namja lain " Kata Kyuhyun

" _MWO! Ini hebat, Kita perlu merayakan hal ini Kyu " Teriak Changmin_

" Ya, Kau ini temanku apa bukan. Apa kau tak tahu aku disini makan hati " Jawab Kyuhyun

" _Hati itu rasanya juga lumayan enak kalau dimasak "_

" Jung Changmin, Aku serius "

" _Arraseo, Kyu kau itu sedang cemburu untuk pertama kalinya. Sebagai teman aku ikut gembira sobat, Tapi redamlah emosimu cari tahu siapa namja itu. Jangan terburu- buru melakukan hal – hal yang bodoh. Percayalah pada temanmu yang berpengalaman ini " kata Changmin bijak_.

" Berpengalaman dengan makanan maksudmu? "

" _Ne, Aku memang paling berpengalaman kalau tentang makanan tapi aku juga memiliki pengalaman tentang cinta dibandingkan dirimu yang hanya peduli tentang game "_

" Kau juga sama, Kau juga suka game seperti aku "

" _Lakukan saja seperti yang kukatakan. Jangan protes terus "_

" Ne, Gomawo" Kata Kyuhyun pasrah sambil menutup telepon.

.

.

" Donghae, Makanlah yang banyak. Hyung, sudah membuatkan banyak makanan kesukaanmu " Pinta Heechul sambil menyerahkan piring nasi pada Donghae.

" Hyung, ini terlalu berlebihan " Kata Donghae

" Iya ini memang terlalu berlebihan, Sedangkan kemarin kau hanya membuatkan aku ramen " Protes Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak dihiraukan oleh Heechul.

" Yang penting kau tidak mati kelaparan kan, Kau sudah dewasa jadi jangan manja "

" Dasar tidak sensitive " Gerutu Kyuhyun yang diikuti cengiran dari Donghae.

Kyuhyun makan dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, sementara Heechul dan Donghae makan dengan gembira.

" Hyung, Bagaimana kabar Hankyung Hyung? " Tanya Donghae

Seketika itu juga suasana ruang makan yang awalnya ramai menjadi sepi. Terlihat sekali kalau Heechul tidak menyukai pertanyaan Donghae. Aku dapat melihat pandangan matanya menjadi sedikit sedih saat Donghae menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Donghae juga sepertinya sadar kalau dia telah menanyakan sesuatu yang salah. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Eh, Hyung bagaimana kabar Heebum. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya "

" Dia ada di seoul, Aku tidak membawanya kesini, Kau tahu kan dia tidak suka cuaca dingin "

" Eoh,... kapan – kapan aku akan main ke rumahmu yang di seoul, Hyung "

" Siapa itu Hankyung, Dan kenapa tatapan Heechul terlihat sedih, Apa hubungan mereka? " Berbagai pertanyaan baru muncul dalam kepala Kyuhyun. Begitu sedikit hal yang dia ketahui tentang orang yang disukainya.

" Hyung, Aku tadi kesini bersama Teukie Hyung dan Kibumie. Sekarang ini mereka sedang ada pekerjaan jadi tidak bisa menemaniku main ski. Besok aku akan ajak mereka kesini ya, Hyung? "

" Ne " jawab Heechul sambil memaksa tersenyum.

" Hyung, Malam ini aku menginap disini ya masih banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu? " Tanya Donghae

" Ne, Kau nanti tidur denganku. Karena kamar tamu sekarang dipakai Kyuhyun "

" Kenapa harus sekamar sebaiknya dia yang tidur di kamar tamu dan aku yang tidur bersamamu? " Tanya Kyuhyun tajam

" Aku tidak mau tidur dengan Setan kecil sepertimu "

" Siapa yang Setan, aku bersikap manis seperti ini "

" Kau tidak malu berkata seperti itu "

" Kenyataannya memang begitu kan, Aku memang manis " Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan Angel Smilenya.

Donghae tertawa melihat pertengkaran Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

" Hyung, Ternyata dia orang yang lucu "

" Kau jangan terjebak senyuman itu, Dia itu Namja yang jahil dan tak tahu sopan santun pada orang yang lebih tua "

" Sudah malam aku mengantuk "

Saat akan tidur tanpa aku sengaja melewati kamar Heechul dan sekali lagi aku mendengar lagu klasik itu. Karena penasaran aku mendatangi Donghae yang sedang menonton televisi dan bertanya siapa Hankyung itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Heechul.

Donghae hanya menjawab,

" Hankyung Hyung adalah Teman baik Heechul Hyung, Teman yang paling baik. Maaf ,Tapi hanya jawaban itu yang bisa aku berikan. Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan hal itu pada Heechul Hyung sendiri, Bukankah kau menyukainya? "

Perkataan Donghae sontak saja membuatku kaget, " Darimana kau tahu? " tanyaku,

" Terlihat jelas dari caramu memandangnya dan dari caramu memandangku yang penuh dengan keinginan membunuh saat aku memeluk Heechul Hyung " jawab Donghae dengan lancar dan tanpa keraguan.

" Sejelas itukah? " Desah Kyuhyun pelan.

" Kau harus lebih pintar berakting " Kata Donghae sambil tersenyum.

" Tapi dia sendiri sama sekali tidak sadar aku menyukainya "

" Memang kadang dia hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri, Tapi dia adalah orang yang baik "

" Benarkah ? "

" Kuingatkan Heechul Hyung sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri jadi tolong jaga dia baik- baik, Kalau kau memperlakukannya dengan buruk kau harus siap berhadapan denganku dan para Hyungku yang lain " Kata Donghae sambil menunjukkan otot lengannya.

" Apa kau Bodyguardnya? "

" Aku hanya memperingatkanmu "

" Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada Cinderella kejam itu. Yang ada malah dia yang menyiksaku "

" Siapa yang Kejam? " Kata Heechul sambil berkacak pinggang di belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Heechul dengan pandangan horor.

" Kau belum tidur? "

" Aku haus mau minum "

" Kalau begitu aku mau tidur "

" Dan kau jangan melarikan diri Cho Kyuhyun, Kau harus diberi pelajaran karena sudah mengatakan aku kejam " Heechul memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap melarikan diri.

" Rasakan ini " Heechul mencubit pipi Kyuhyun hingga merah.

" APPO "

.

.

.

" Kyu, Aku mau pergi dengan Donghae, Hari ini kau main saja sendiri " Kata Heechul sambil memakai jaket

" Aku bukan anak kecil lagi " Jawab Kyuhyun kesal

" Oh, Kami pergi " Balas Heechul cuek sementara Donghae melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat-lihat rumah yang ditempatinya saat ini. Baru kali ini dia punya kesempatan melihat - lihat. Rumah yang nyaman dengan arsitektur Eropa yang lumayan mewah. Kyuhyun melihat foto-foto yang terpajang rapi di pigora yang menempel di tembok.

Ada banyak foto Heechul yang sedang main ski, main sepeda, bermain komputer dan banyak lagi. Semua foto itu menunjukkan Heechul yang sedang tersenyum lepas. Kyuhyun tertarik dengan satu foto yang berisi gambar Heechul dengan seorang namja tampan yang berbadan atletis dan tinggi, Pandangan Heechul terlihat sangat bahagia dan sendu bila dibandingkan dengan banyak foto lainnya,

" Mungkinkah ini yang namanya Hankyung? " Pikir Kyuhyun.

" Nanti akan kutanyakan padanya. Aku bosan, Kalau begini lebih baik main game saja "

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP kesayanganya untuk membunuh waktu.

" Kajja, Kita mulai permainannya "

Kyuhyun yang serius memainkan gamenya sampai lupa waktu tidak sadar kalau hari sudah sore.

" Ckrek " Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Yang membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

" Pasti dia sudah pulang " Guman Kyuhyun lalu meneriakkan selamat datang.

" Bagaimana acaranya Heechul, Apa menyenangkan? " Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana yang hening.

" Lumayan "

" Apa saja yang kalian lakukan, Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan mereka padaku "

" Bukan urusanmu, Lagipula kau cerewet sekali ingin mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan " Jawab Heechul yang tampaknya sedang bad mood.

" Kau kenapa, Apa terjadi sesuatu, Kau tidak mau cerita padaku?." Tanya Kyuhyun agak brutal sambil mengikuti Heechul di belakangnya.

" YA CHO KYUHYUN, Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun. Tak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu dan melakukan urusanmu sendiri, Jangan mencampuri urusanku. Pergi kau dari hadapanku, Sekarang " Jawab Heechul emosi.

BRAKK terdengar suara Kyuhyun memukul tembok. Heechul kini terdiam mematung, karena sekarang ini dia berada di depan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang seakan menghalangi Heechul bergerak.

" Kau , Apa yang lakukan " Tanya Heechul gugup

" Aku menyukaimu Kim Heechul, Tidakkah kau sadar aku menghawatirkanmu " Jawab Kyuhyun yang dengan sukses membuat Heechul membulatkan matanya.

" Kau jangan bercanda denganku, Aku ini seorang Namja, Sekarang Minggir " Kata Heechul mantap

" Aku tak peduli, Aku terlanjur jatuh hati padamu " Kata Kyuhyun sambil perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Heechul yang saat ini terlihat agak merah. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengecup bibir merah Heechul.

" Hmm, Manis " Guman Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil terus melumat bibir Heechul. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman itu saat dia melihat air mata menetes dari mata indah Heechul.

" Kenapa kau menangis, Apa karena aku menciummu? " Tanya Kyuhyun agak panik. Karena ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya berciuman, dengan seorang Namja lagi.

Heechul tak menjawab dia hanya diam sambil terus menitikkan air mata. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu langsung memeluk tubuh Heechul. Heechul terlihat agak terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

" Kau tidak berencana memperkosaku kan, Kyu? " Tanya Heechul sambil mengusap air matanya yang mulai berhenti mengalir.

" Kau pikir aku sekejam itu, Memperkosa seorang Namja yang sedang menangis. Tapi itu ide yang bagus menurutku " Jawab Kyuhyun cuek sambil mengeluarkan evil smile nya yg terkenal

" Siapa yang sedang menangis, Dan apa yang kau bicarakan. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan keinginanmu itu " Jawab Heechul agak emosi

" Sudah jelas air mata menetes dari kedua matamu, masih menyangkal juga "

Heechul mengusap air mata di pipinya kasar, " Aku tidak menangis "

" Cinderella yang sedang menangis terlalu cantik untuk dibiarkan begitu saja. Setidak-tidaknya aku ingin mencicipinya sedikit " Goda Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Heechul.

" Pluk " Sebuah tas mendarat dengan mulus di muka Kyuhyun.

" Apa – apaan sih " kata Kyuhyun sambil menggosok hidungnya.

" Seharusnya itu kalimatku " Balas heechul sambil memegangi pigora yang siap dilemparkan.

" Inilah Heechul yang aku kenal, Aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang galak, sudahlah kau istirahat saja dulu, Tenangkan pikiranmu " Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Heechul. Kyuhyun menutup pintu lalu pergi meninggalkan Heechul di kamar.

" YAA, PERGI KAU " ucap Heechul sambil melemparkan guling yang mengenai daun pintu yang telah menutup. Heechul mmerebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang sambil memegangi bibirnya yang tadi dicium Kyuhyun.

" Dia tidak terlalu buruk " Kata Heechul dalam hati


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My Chullie My Cinderella

By

RyoraChan

**Pairing** :: KyuChul ( Kyuhyun Heechul ), Hanchul ( Hankyung Heechul ,) slight Sichul

**Disclaimer** :: Chullie and Kyuhyun was forever Mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s), M-Preg, NC.

**Xxx**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan, Di ruangan itu terlihat seorang namja cantik yang sedang memakan roti dengan lahapnya.

" Kau rakus, Makan sendirian tidak membangunkan aku "

" Aku tak peduli " Jawab Namja itu cuek.

Kyuhyun berpikir dalam hati, Orang ini cepat sekali berubah pikiran.

" Hey Evil, Tentang tadi malam terima kasih " Kata Heechul pelan

" Siapa yang Evil "

" Tentu saja dirimu "

" Tadi kau bilang apa, Aku tidak mendengarnya? " Goda Kyuhyun pura-pura tak mendengar apa yang Heechul katakan.

" Memangnya apa yang kukatakan? " Tanya Heechul heran.

" Kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang terima kasih padaku "

" LUPAKAN SAJA " Kata Heechul sambil meninggalkan ruang makan yang diikuti cengiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil roti yang dimakannya lalu berjalan mengikuti Heechul ke ruang keluarga. Heechul yang sedang duduk di sofa menyalakan TV, Kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya. Cukup lama Heechul terdiam sambil melihat TV, tidak ada acara khusus yang ingin ditontonnya. Heechul hanya berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun yang dari tadi menatapnya tajam.

" Aish, Apa yang sebenarnya yang dipikirkan anak ini? " Batin Heechul.

" Setelah aku pikirkan lagi ternyata aku tidak salah jatuh hati padamu, Kau begitu cantik dan indah. Padahal aku sempat bingung kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Namja dengan temperamen buruk sepertimu " Ucap Kyuhyun tiba- tiba.

" Kau itu memuji atau menghinaku. Aku memang sudah seperti ini sejak dulu "

" Akan lebih baik kalau memiliki temperamen yang bagus juga "

" Apa kau tak pernah tahu kalau Tuhan itu adil. Aku memiliki wajah yang tampan dan kepintaran, Wajar saja bila aku memiliki temperamen yang buruk " Balas Heechul sambil memanyunkan bibir merahnya. Sangat imut pikir Kyuhyun, Ingin sekali dirinya merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Tapi keinginan itu dipendamnya dalam - dalam. Saat ini Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Heechul.

" Siapa namja ini? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto, yang tampaknya membuat Heechul sedikit terkejut.

" Itu Hankyung " Jawab Heechul singkat, Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

" Mungkin aku sebaiknya bercerita padamu, Karena kupikir kau akan terus menanyakan hal ini sampai kau mendapatkan jawaban dan aku tak mau hal mengganggu seperti itu terjadi "

" Kau memahami apa yang kupikirkan " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

" Hankyung adalah teman baikku atau bisa dibilang mantan kekasihku " Kata Heechul yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Tapi dia masih fokus mendengarkan cerita Heechul.

Aku dan Hankyung telah berteman lama, kami tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen selama kurang lebih 4 tahun. Dulu aku disekolahkan Appaku di Super School, karena Appaku tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa bersekolah di sekolah umum dengan temperamenku yang buruk. Di sekolah itu aku bertemu dengan Donghae, Siwon,Eunhyuk,Jung Mo,Teukie dan Kibum, Mereka adalah sahabat yang sudah aku anggap saudaraku sendiri.

Di sekolah itu kami tinggal dalam dorm, Satu kamar ditempati dua orang, Hankyung adalah teman sekamarku. Di awal pertemanan, Kami lebih banyak diam karena aku bukanlah orang yang cepat beradaptasi dengan orang yang baru kukenal. Kami juga mengalami kesulitan berkomunikasi, Karena Hankyung berasal dari cina, Dia tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa korea. Pada awalnya kami menggunakan bahasa isyarat, tapi pelan – pelan aku mulai mengajari Hankyung bahasa Korea.

Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik, tulus dan pekerja keras. Terlalu banyak hal menyenangkan dan indah yang kami alami bersama – sama. Karakternya yang tenang dan kalem dapat mengimbangi karakterku yang cenderung tempramental. Banyak teman kami yang heran melihat kedekatan kami. Bagiku dia adalah Satu – satunya orang yang bisa mengerti dan menerimaku apa adanya.

2 tahun setelah tinggal bersama, akhirnya Hankyung menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku sangat senang dengan hal itu, Karena aku juga sangat menyukainya. Heechul tersenyum sangat manis saat mengingat lagi kenangannya bersama Hankyung.

Tidak lama kemudian kami pun menjalin hubungan serius, Aku juga telah memberitahu Eomma dan Appaku. Mereka senang dan menerima hubunganku dengan Hankyung, Karena mereka sekarang melihatku lebih ceria dan terbuka setelah berteman dan berhubungan dengannya.

" Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Kemana Hankyung sekarang? " Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Heechul terdiam sejenak, setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Aku masih mengingat hal itu dengan jelas "

Pada tanggal 19 maret, saat aku menunggu Hankyung di dorm untuk merayakan hari jadi kami. Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya dengan bantuan Donghae, Teukie dan Kibum. Hankyung memasuki Dorm kami, Diam tanpa mengatakan apa – apa. Tapi aku bisa melihat matanya sembab seperti habis menangis.

" Gwaenchanayo, Han ? "

" Anio, Chullie tidak apa – apa "

" Jangan Bohong padaku "

Hankyung langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Heechul, air matanya menetes.

" Mianhamnida, Chullie "

" Apa maksudmu, Ge? "

" Appaku meninggal, Aku harus kembali ke China "

" MWO !? "

" Aku cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan saat ini aku benar – benar ingin bersamamu tapi aku tidak boleh egois keluargamu lebih membutuhkanmu saat ini "

" Kau harus pergi Ge, Appa yang kau sayangi telah pergi. Pasti sangat berat bagimu, Chagi " Kata Heechul sambil mengelus punggung Hankyung.

" Mian, Chullie. Aku tak ingin hal ini terjadi, Tapi aku telah memutuskannya karena ini permintaan Appaku yang terakhir "

" Apa yang kau bicarakan Ge, Kau kan hanya harus kembali ke China lalu nanti kembali kesini kan? " Tanya Heechul bingung.

Hankyung hanya diam,

" Han, Jawab aku "

" Mian Chullie aku tak bisa, Aku tak bisa kembali lagi ke Korea menemuimu "

" Apa maksudmu, Han? "

" Permintaan terakhir Appaku adalah aku harus kembali ke China dan menikahi wanita yang telah dijodohkan denganku. Aku harus mengurus perusahaan yang telah didirikan Appaku dengan susah payah "

" Tapi kan kau masih belum cukup umur, Han "

" Aku tahu, Tapi itu permintaan terakhir Appaku Chullie dan aku sudah membuat keputusan. Aku akan pergi ke China kembali pada keluargaku "

Heechul terdiam tak bisa berkata apa – apa. Mulutnya seakan terkunci, kakinya berjalan gontai menuju tempat tidur. Air matanya mulai menetes.

" Chullie, Aku menyayangimu sangat menyayangimu, Kumohon katakan sesuatu jangan diam seperti ini " Bujuk Hankyung karena melihat Heechul hanya diam.

" Kapan kau berangkat, Han? "

Hankyung hanya diam tak menjawab.

" Kalau itu keputusanmu aku tak bisa apa –apa lagi. Pergilah, Han "

Sepanjang malam Heechul hanya terdiam. Teman – teman yang lain sangat mengkhawatirkan Heechul. Mereka memutuskan untuk membujuk Hankyung supaya tetap tinggal, tapi sepertinya keputusan Hankyung sudah bulat. Heechul dan Teman – temannya hanya bisa menghormati keputusan yang telah dia buat. Karena mereka menyayanginya, sangat sayang.

Tiga bulan setelah kepergian Hankyung, Duniaku seakan runtuh hancur berantakan. Aku hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Aku tidak mau menemui siapa – siapa, Aku mengalami depresi berat. Aku seperti mayat yang hidup, Aku tidak dapat merasakan apa – apa. Keluarga dan temanku berusaha menghiburku, mereka terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan aku.

Aku mulai hidup dengan benar berkat perkataan Eunhyuk dan teman yang lain. Aku sangat tersentuh dan merasa bersalah pada orang – orang yang menyayangiku karena telah membuat mereka khawatir.

Lagu klasik yang sering aku dengarkan, Adalah lagu favorite Hankyung. Saat itu dia memainkan lagu itu dengan menggunakan piano hanya untukku. Makanya aku sangat menyukai lagu itu karena lagu itu akan selalu membuatku mengingatnya. Mengingat Pangeran dari China yang telah berhasil merebut hatiku. Kata Heechul sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya.

" Sudah lama aku memendam hal ini, Kyu "

" Pasti sangat berat untukmu " Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Heechul dengan sangat erat.

" Itu masa lalu "

" Apa kau masih mencintainya? " Tanya Kyuhyun ragu

" Dia adalah cinta pertamaku " Jawab Heechul pelan.

" Aku tidak mengerti kenapa namja beruntung seperti dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja "

" Beruntung ? "

" Ne, Karena dia bisa merebut hatimu. Tapi dia bodoh melepaskannya begitu saja, Cinta pertama yang kau rasakan telah melukai hatimu. Jangan Khawatir aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti dirimu "

" Percaya diri sekali "

" Tentu saja, Aku kan Cho Kyuhyun "

" Lepaskan pelukanmu, Aku tidak bisa bernafas "

" Tidak mau, Aku jadi semakin mencintaimu "

" Terserah " Kata Heechul sambil memutar bola matanya lalu mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

" APPO " Kata Kyuhyun sambil membelai kakinya yang sakit karena di tendang oleh Heechul.

" Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap sedikit manis padaku "

" Malas "

Heechul berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah cantiknya

.

.

" Liburanmu tinggal 4 hari lagi, Kau mau kemana lagi biar aku antar "

" Tidak mau apa – apa, Selain dirimu Heechul "

" MWO! " Teriak Heechul dengan muka yang agak merah sekarang.

" Hahaha, Kau akan jadi milikku nanti pasti " Ucap Kyuhyun mantap

" Jangan mimpi di siang bolong, Bikin permintaan yang wajar "

" Aku serius " Bantah Kyuhyun

" Aku bosan menanggapimu "

Kyuhyun tidak bosan – bosannya menggoda cinderella cantiknya.

Hari itu Heechul mengajak Kyuhyun berkeliling ke perkebunan milik keluarganya. Padahal cuaca hari itu sangat dingin tapi Heechul terlihat biasa saja, Sedangkan aku kedinginan setengah mati. Yah, sejak kecil aku hidup di Seoul yang hangat. Tidak seperti Heechul yang asli penduduk Kangwondo yang dingin. Karena tidak kuat dingin aku mengajak Heechul pulang.

" Kenapa, Tidak kuat dingin? " Goda Heechul dengan senyum evilnya.

" Ayo, Pulang sebelum aku mati beku disini " Teriak Kyuhyun.

" Arraseo, Dasar lemah "

Setibanya di rumah Kyuhyun langsung masuk kamar, berusaha menghangatkan badannya yang menggigil kedinginan. Kyuhyun berbaring di ranjang dengan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti seluruh badannya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing

" Kyu, Makan malamnya sudah siap. Cepat turun " Teriak Heechul

Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, setelah dipanggil beberapa kali tidak menjawab. Heechul memutuskan untuk mendatanginya di kamar.

" C-Cklek " Suara pintu terbuka,

" Kyu, Ayo makan nanti kalau kau sakit. Aku bisa kena marah Eomma " Kata Heechul sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Aneh ", pikir Heechul karena Kyuhyun tak memberikan reaksi apa – apa.

" Apa dia Sakit? ", Kata Heechul sambil memegang kening Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang demam.

" OMO, Kau demam" Heechul langsung mengambil handuk dan menbersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang penuh keringat dengan handuk hangat. Dia mengganti baju Kyuhyun dengan piyama. Lalu menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan selimut.

Heechul termasuk orang yang sangat tanggap dan perhatian dalam hal – hal macam ini. Heechul mengambil obat dan membuat Kyu meminum obatnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Selama semalaman Heechul menjaga Kyuhyun di kamar.

Perlahan – lahan mata Kyuhyun terbuka, Kepalanya pusing, Matanya sayup – sayup menangkap sosok seorang namja cantik yang tertidur di sebelah ranjangnya.

" Cantik Sekali " Pikir Kyuhyun

Heechul tidak sengaja terbangun dan melihat Kyuhyun telah sadar.

" Kau sudah bangun, Kau lapar "

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Tidak lama kemudian Heechul datang dengan membawa semangkuk bubur di tangannya. Dengan perlahan dan hati – hati disuapinya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat menikmati perhatian dan kasih sayang Heechul. Membuatnya merasa dimanjakan.

" Pasti kau akan jadi Istri yang hebat buatku " Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menatap Heechul.

" Kau gila, Karena panas separuh otakmu sudah tak bekerja dengan baik " kata Heechul

" Aku memang gila, Gila karena dirimu Cinderellaku yang cantik " Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium bibir Heechul cepat.

" Kau mau menulariku ya, Cepat Minum obatmu. Dasar orang sakit " jawab Heechul sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di dalam kamar. Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Heechul memerah. Keinginan untuk memiliki Heechul semakin besar saja.

" AGH... Aku ingin 'memakannya', Tapi jangan sekarang, Aku kan lagi sakit kalu dia tertular bagaimana " Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

Heechul memasuki kamar Kyuhyun sambil membawa baskom berisi handuk dan air handuk untuk membasuh tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Dia sedang tidur " pikir Heechul.

Heechul mulai membuka piyama atas Kyuhyun dan membersihkan tubuh bagian atasnya. Dengan perlahan dia mengusapkan handuk tersebut ke tubuh putih Kyuhyun.

" Dasar cinderella nakal " Kata Kyuhyun sambil menjatuhkan Heechul ke ranjang. Ternyata dia berpura – pura tidur pikir Heechul dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah putih dan mulus Heechul sambil sedikit menelan ludah. Pelan – pelan di kecupnya bibir merah Heechul yang menggoda. Dilumatnya bibir Heechul dengan lembut, dia mencoba mencari jalan memasuki mulut Heechul. Tangannya mulai bergerak menyentuh belakang telinga Heechul berusaha mencari titik sensitivenya.

" Hmn..." desah Heechul pelan sambil sedikit membuka mulutnya. Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat Heechul dan mulai menjelajahinya ke semua sudut. Saliva – saliva mengalir deras dari sudut bibir Heechul.

" Aku rela demam terus kalau kau yang merawatku "

" Orang sakit tidak akan memiliki kenginan berbuat mesum seperti dirimu "

" Aku seperti ini karena dirimu yang terlalu cantik "

" Maaf saja, Aku ini tampan bukan cantik "

" Dimataku kau terlihat cantik " Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Heechul dengan lembut.

" Ting Tong, Heechul, Kyuhyun Dimana kalian?", Terdengar suara nyonya Kim yang memanggil.

" Aish, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini " Pikir Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan ciumannya pada Heechul.

" Aigo, Sampai basah begini " Kata Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan bibir dan pipi Heechul dari salivanya atau saliva Heechul. Heechul hanya terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Heechul pelan, berusaha menyadarkan Heechul.

" Kau tak apa – apa kan? "

"Anio, Aku harus segera menemui Eomma " Ucap Heechul sambil berjalan turun diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa Ahjumma bisa kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" Aku yang menelpon Eomma, Takut kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu " Heechul tak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun karena malu.

.

.

" Kyuhyun, Kau baik – baik saja, Nak? " tanya Nyonya Kim Khawatir.

" Nee, Ahjumma Heechul Hyung menjagaku dengan baik "

" Syukurlah kalau begitu, Aku sempat khawatir kalian jadi tidak akur karena temperamen Heechul yang sering berubah "

" Eomma, Kenapa berbicara begitu " Protes Heechul

" Sudahlah, Ayo makan Eomma membawakan makanan untuk kalian "

Saat makan, dan saat Nyonya Kim pergi, Heechul sama sekali tak memandangku. Dia langsung masuk ke kamar dan belum keluar sampai sekarang. Apa dia marah karena apa yang kulakukan tadi, Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau melihat aku lagi. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi.

" Heechul kenapa kau menghindariku, Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? "

" Apa yang kau katakan Kyu, Itu hanya perasaanmu saja " Jawab Heechul sambil melahap sarapan paginya.

" Bahkan saat bicara kau tak memandang wajahku "

" Aku selesai makan, Aku mau pergi dulu " Heechul lalu berdiri meninggalkan ruang makan.

" Anio, Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kenapa kau menghindariku dari kemarin? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegangi erat tangan Heechul. Wajah Heechul mendadak menjadi merah mengingat kejadian kemari.

" Lepas ", Heechul berontak

" Anio, Sampai kau jawab pertanyaanku "

Heechul tahu betapa keras kepalanya anak ini, tidak ada jalan lain selain memberitahu dia alasannya.

" Aku malu "

" Wae " tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak begitu jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan Heechul.

" Aku malu Kyu, Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan hal – hal semacam itu " Kata Heechul sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yang membuatnya kelihatan semakin menggoda di mata Kyuhyun.

" Tidak biasanya kau bersikap baik seperti ini Cinderella "

" Cinderella, May i kiss u again? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

" Mwo! Andwe " Jawab Heechul salah tingkah.

" Jangan khawatir Cinderellaku, Prince Kyu tidak akan pernah menyakiti atau meninggalkanmu, Itu janjiku " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendaratkan Ciuman lembut di bibir Heechul.

" Prince, huh... yang benar saja kau itu Evil bukan Prince " Ejek Heechul

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, Kyu?" Tanya Heechul

" Kenapa, Kau bertanya padaku kenapa aku melakukan hal ini. Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu "

"Cup" Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir Heechul lagi, kali ini Heechul membalas lumatan bibir Kyuhyun.

" Apa kau menerima cintaku, Cinderella? "

" Kita lihat nanti, Prince Kyu" jawab Heechul sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

" Omo, Apa yang kalian lakukan " Teriak Nyonya Kim diikuti tatapan horor dari Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

" Eomma " Heechul langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Aish, aku lupa kalau Eomma Kim ada disini " Batin Kyuhyun

" Apa terjadi sesuatu? " Tanya nyonya kim sekali lagi.

" Kyuhyun bilang kepalanya pusing Eomma " Jawab Heechul seadanya.

Kyuhyun melotot pada Heechul sambil berbisik, " Apa tidak ada alasan lain yang lebih bagus "

Tapi Heechul hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sebagai jawaban pada Kyuhyun.

" Omo, Kalau bagitu kau harus berbaring Kyuhyun, Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Appamu kalau kau sakit "

Nyonya Kim langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membaringkan paksa tubuh Kyuhyun di ranjang.

" Hari ini kau tidak boleh keluar ranjang, Arraseo " Ucap nyonya kim dengan sangat tegas.

" Ne" jawab Kyuhyun pasrah

Heechul tertawa melihat perlakuan Eommanya pada Kyuhyun.

" Rasakan "

" Kapan aku bisa merasakan bibir itu lagi? " Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Liburan Musim panas telah berakhir mereka kembali ke seoul dibawah pengawasan Nyonya kim.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My Chullie My Cinderella

By

RyoraChan

**Pairing** :: KyuChul ( KyuhyunHeechul ), Hanchul ( HankyungHeechul ,) slight Sichul

**Disclaimer** :: Chullie and Kyuhyun was forever Mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s), M-Preg, NC.

**Xxx**

.

.

.

" KYUHYUUUUUUN, I miss U " Kata Changmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun

" Min, kau ini seperti tidak melihatku setahun saja " Kata Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Changmin.

" Jahaaaat, padahal aku sangat merindukanmu " Kata Changmin sambil berusaha mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi seorang Evil Kyu.

" Bagaimana liburanmu,Min, menyenangkan? "

" Tentu saja, aku menikmati banyak makanan enak dan bertemu dengan banyak wanita cantik disana "

" Lalu bagaimmana denganmu,Kyu"

" Eh, Kalau aku sangaaaaaat menikmati liburanku kali ini " Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar

" Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan? " Tanya Changmin penasaran

" Rahasia " Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Changmin.

" Dasar kau ini " Balas Changmin sambil menendang pantat Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Ting...Tong"

" Anyeong haseyo Kim Ahjumma. Kyuhyun imnida "

" Ah, Kyuhyun ayo masuk. Darimana kau tahu alamat rumah kami " Sambut Nyonya Kim ramah.

" Appa yang memberitahuku Ahjumma, Saya ingin berterima kasih atas kebaikan Ahjumma karena telah merawat dan menjaga saya dengan sangat baik saat di Kangwondo. Ini saya bawakan sedikit oleh – oleh untuk Ahjumma " Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan satu kotak hadiah yang sudah dibungkus rapi.

" Aigo, Kau sungguh anak yang baik Kyuhyun. Khamsahamnida, Ne"

" Dimana HeechulHyung, Ahjumma "

" Heechul sedang pergi dengan Siwon, Sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang. Apa kalian ada janji? "

" Anio, Saya yang salah karena datang tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu. Maaf, karena saya sudah merepotkan" Kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya

" Kau manis sekali, Kalau begitu tunggulah di kamar Heechul, Ahjumma akan menelponnya sebentar. Anggaplah rumah ini seperti rumahmu sendiri " Kata nyonya Kim sambil mengantar Kyuhyun ke kamar Heechul.

" Ne " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya

" Yes, I made it " Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang kini berada di kamar Heechul mengamati dengan serius setiap benda dan foto yang dipasang di setiap sudut kamar dengan rapi. Hampir di setiap sudut ada hiasan berbentuk maupun bermotif kucing.

" Ternyata dia menyukai benda seperti ini juga " Guman Kyuhyun sambil membelai Boneka kucing hitam dengan hiasan pita besar berwarna pink.

Tidak lama kemudian,

" Brak...Brak...Brak..."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki kasar menuju ke tempat Kyuhyun berada sekarang ini.

" Dasar Setan Cilik, Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku "

" Selamat datang aku sudah menunggumu, Hyung" Kata Kyuhyun tenang.

" Tidak perlu berpura – pura manis di hadapanku, Kau menyebalkan"

" Plak "

" Appo, Eomma " Nyonya Kim mendaratkan pukulan manis ke kepala Heechul.

" Jaga cara bicaramu Kim , Maafkan dia ya " Kata Nyonya Kim sambil membelai kepala Heechul, mungkin bukan membelai lebih tepatnya menekan kepala Heechul.

" Ne, Ahjumma " Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sementara itu mata Heechul membulat tidak percaya menahan amarahnya.

" Eomma "

" Jaga sikapmu " Kata Nyonya Kim sambil menutup pintu kamar Heechul.

" Kau berpura – pura bersikap baik karena ada Eomma, Dasar Licik "

" Apa maksudmu? " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum nakal.

" Lalu ada perlu apa kau kemari? " Kata Heechul sambil membuka jaket yang ia kenakan.

" Kau terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan apapun " Goda Kyuhyun.

" Sekali lagi aku mendengar kata cantik dari mulutmu, Aku sendiri yangakan menendangmu keluar dari rumah ini "

" Kejam sekali, Padahal aku datang karena ingin melihatmu "

" Waeyo?" Tanya Heechul heran.

" Kata Appa kau itu jenius, Tak kusangka kau menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu padaku "

" Aku serius " Jawab Heechul tegas

" Sudahpasti kan karena aku menyukaimu " Kata Kyuhyun mantap sambil menatap lurus mata Heechul yang sekarang terlihat sedikit salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun perlahan berjalan mendekati Heechul, lalu memeluknya.

" Aish, Apa yang kau lakukan "

" Lepas "

" Kumohon jangan menolak aku kali ini " Kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang muka memelas pada Heechul.

" Hatiku ini masih milik Hankyung, Aku belum bisa menerima dirimu sepenuhnya " Jawab Heechul jujur.

" Meskipun hanya sedikit aku ingin ada di hatimu "

" Kau pikir segampang itu meraih perhatianku "

" Aku tidak akan menyerah, Karena sekarang kau adalah milikku "

" CUP " Kyuhyun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis di bibir Heechul.

Heechul membulatkan matanya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

" Kau tidak menyangka setan kecil sepertiku mampu melakukan hal sepeti ini kan " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut bibir merah Heechul.

" A...a...aku..." jawab Heechul terbata

" Sssst " Kyuhyun kembali membungkam mulut Heechul dengan bibirnya. Tangannya meraih tengkuk Heechul dan memeluk tubuh ramping Heechul dengan lembut.

" Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun " Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Heechul.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Heechul diatas ranjang dan memulai aksinya. Dia melakukannya dengan selembut mungkin agar Heechul menikmatinya juga. Bibir mereka saling berpagutan – pagutan, lidah Kyuhyun menggeliat - liat di dalam mulut Heechul. Sementara jemari tangannya merayap meraba – raba bagian dalam dada dan perut Heechul.

Ciumannya ia turunkan ke leher putih bersih milik Heechul, Ia hisap leher putih itu seperti seorang vampire yang sedang menghisap darah sang korban. Hingga meninggalkan tanda merah sedikit keunguan.

" Evil " Desah Heechul yang semakin menambah gairah Kyuhyun.

" Namaku Kyu bukan evil" Goda Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan kaos yang menempel di tubuh Heechul. Kyuhyun terdiam menelan ludah, melihat dada mulus dan perut bersih Heechul. Bagai kesetanan Kyuhyun menciumi perut Heechul dan menjilatinya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dada dan memainkan _nipple_Heechul. Jemarinya bergerak memutari nipple Heechul yang tampaknya mulai hard. Kyuhyun lalu menghisap nipple itu sambil meremas – remas dada Heechul yang lain.

" Akh...Jangan nakal" Desah Heechul merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Ini belum apa – apa, Kau akan merasakan yang lebih nanti " Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyum evilnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai meraba – raba bagian junior Heechul, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bagian itu mulai menegang. Heechul tampaknya mulai menantikan aksi Kyu yang selanjutnya.

" Ini tidak benar " ucap Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba menghentikan 'foreplaynya'.

" Apanya yang tidak benar ?, Kenapa cepat sekali berhentinya" Tanya Heechul heran.

" Aku akan memeluk dirimu setelah aku meminta restu dari Appamu " Jawab Kyuhyun mantap sambil merapikan pakaiannya .

" Pakaian, kenapa dipakai lagi? "

" Sekarang permainan ini kita hentikan saja dulu " Kata Kyuhyun sambil memakaikan pakaian pada tubuh mulus Heechul.

" Waeyo? "

Sekilas terlihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Heechul.

" Waeyo, Kau ingin melanjutkan yang tadi, Chullie "

" Pabo, Tentu saja tidak " Jawab Heechulgugup

" Kau bisa saja memukulku jatuh tapi kau tidak melakukannya, Apa itu berarti kau juga menyukaiku " Kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dia buat sehusky mungkin.

" Dasar Bocah ini, Jinjja "

" YA, Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun setelah membuat orang berdebar- debar seperti ini " Ucap Heechul dengan nada panik sambil memegangi dadanya.

" Kubilang tunggu sampai aku melamarmu " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menutupi tubuh Heechul yang bertelanjang dada.

Heechul terdiam berusaha mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun, " Tunggu, Melamar itu maksudnya?"

" Aku akan menikahimu "

" Maksudmu kau ingin menjadikan aku istrimu? "

" Secara hukum dan resmi, Itu yang aku inginkan "

" Apa kau gila? "

" Menurut Psikiater yang terakhir memeriksaku, aku tidak gila bahkan dia mengatakan aku ini jenius " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman bangga.

" Kau pasti bercanda, Kita kan baru kenal. Kau belum tahu bagaimana aku dan aku belum mengenal dirimu dengan baik. Bagaimana kita bisa menikah? " Tanya Heechul

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memilikimu Heechul. Kau adalah milikku sekarang, Biar aku yang mengurus masalah orang tua kita "

" Kepalamu habis terbentur atau apa? "

" Aku akan menemui Appamu lagipula sebentar lagi aku dan kau lulus sekolah kan. Tidak ada salahnya kalau kita ingin menikah kan?"

" Bukan Appa dan Eommaku yang aku khawatirkan, Tapi orang tuamu. Apa mereka mau memiliki menantu seorang namja seperti aku, Kyu"

" Kau khawatir chullie, Itu berarti kau menerima lamaranku? "

" Tidak juga, Hanya saja Appamu"

" Tenanglah,Biarkan aku bicarakan dengan Appaku nanti. Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu, Kau tidak senang? "

" Aku membayangkan dilamar seseorang dengan situasi yang lebih romantis, Bukan seperti ini "

" Aku bisa melakukannya untukmu kalau kau memintanya "

" Tidak perlu, yang aku butuhkan adalah bukti lewat perbuatan bukan hanya janji – janji manis "

" Arogan sekali, Tapi aku akan berusaha dan aku rasa aku sedang melakukannya saat ini "

" Maksudmu? "

" Aigo, Tidak sadar juga Aku sudah memintamu menjadi istriku "

" Ne " Jawab Heechul polos dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

" Sekarang istirahatlah kau pasti lelah" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut

" Lelah bagaimana aku kan baru saja sampai, Dasar "

" Hey, Jawab aku. Kau serius? "

" Kau jangan terlalu banyak berpikir " Kyuhyun membelai kepala Heechul lembut yang memasang wajah terkejut dari tadi.

" Kyu "

" Lihat wajahmu sekarang, Seperti orang bodoh saja "

" Aku tidak peduli, Jawab aku, Kyuhyun "

" Aku permisi dulu " Kyuhyun mencium kening Heechul lalu pergi.

" Aku rasa aku bertemu dengan orang yang menyusahkan " Batin Heechul

" Jantungku yang malang " Heechul mengusap dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat karena tindakan Kyuhyun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My Chullie My Cinderella

By

RyoraChan

**Pairing** :: KyuChul ( KyuhyunHeechul ), Hanchul ( HankyungHeechul ,) slight Sichul

**Disclaimer** :: Chullie and Kyuhyun was forever Mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s), M-Preg, NC.

**Xxx**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengundang kedua orang tuanya dan Orang Tua Heechul di sebuah restauran terkenal untuk mengadakan perjamuan makan malam.

" Wah, Ada apa ini Kyuhyun, Tidak biasanya kau melakukan hal seperti ini?" tanya AppaKyuhyun yang diikuti anggukan para Eomma.

" Eomma Appa, Ahjussi dan Ahjumma, saya ingin meminta ijin untuk menikahi Kim Heechul" Kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badan.

Heechul yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan paksa. Meskipun berwajah cantik ternyata tenanganya besar juga.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Bocah kau ingin menghancurkan hidupku? "

" Kenapa aku ingin menghancurkan hidup orang yang aku cintai "

" Lalu apa maksud semua ini? "

" Kau bilang padaku kalau kau ingin bukti bukan hanya janji – janji, Aku hanya melakukan yang kau katakan. Aku ingin melamarmu di depan kedua orangtua kita "

" Mwo "

" Kita masuk "

" Mereka tidak akan setuju "

" Serahkan padaku "

" Aku yakin mereka tidak akan setuju "

" Sudahlah, Kita sudah membuat mereka menunggu " Sekarang Kyuhyun yang menarik tangan Heechul berjalan masuk ke ruangan dimana orang tua mereka berada. Dengan segera Kyuhyun 'memaksa' Heechul duduk di sebelahnya sambil menggenggam tangan Heechul.

" Maafkan ketidaksopananku, Appa. Aku akan mengulangi apa yang aku katakan tadi. "

" Eomma Appa, Ahjussi dan Ahjumma, saya ingin meminta ijin untuk menikahi Kim Heechul "

Para orangtua hanya terdiam kaget sementara Heechul kelihatan salah tingkah.

" Hahahaha, tidak kusangka hal ini akan terjadi " Kata AppaKyuhyun keras, hingga membuat Heechul agak ketakutan.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata," Sudah kubilang mereka tidak akan setuju "

" Apa maksud Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang.

" Apa kau serius Kyuhyun, Kau tahu arti dari kata – katamu itukan." Kata AppaKyuhyun sambil memasang muka tidak senang.

" Ne, Appa, aku sangat mengerti"

" Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan, Kyuhyun? " Tanya sang Eomma

" Eomma, aku bukanlah orang yang suka bercanda untuk hal seserius ini "

" Jadi kau benar – benar berniat menikahi Heechul? "

" Ne "

" Kau mengerti apa akibat perkataanmu tadi, Kyuhyun "

" Appa, Aku bukanlah namja bodoh yang tak mengerti arti perkataan yang telah aku ucapkan sendiri. Bukankah selama ini Appa mengajariku dengan baik " Jawab Kyuhyun tegas hingga Appanya hanya bisa diam mendengarnya.

" Kau sudah pikirkan semua konsekuensi yang harus kau hadapi kan? "

" Aku sangat mengerti Appa dan tidak akan merubah keputusan saya, Mohon Appa pikirkan baik – baik. Saya sangat menyukai kim Heechul-shi "

" Aku perlu berbicara dengan Orang tuaHeechul sebentar, tolong tinggalkan kami Kyuhyun, Heechul. Tunggulah di ruangan sebelah "

" Baik ,Appa, Saya harap Appa dapat mengambil keputusan dengan bijak. Saya permisi, Mari Heechul-shi "

Heechul terlihat sangat gugup, matanya melotot dan tangannya tak henti – henti memukul lengan Kyuhyun sambil terus mengomel.

" Apa yang kau lakukan dasar Kyuhyun Pabo. Kenapa tidak berunding dulu denganku. Mereka terlihat sangat shock dengan apa yang kau inginkan, Appa dan Eommamu juga. Bagaimana kalau mereka menolaknya, kita berdua kan sama – sama namja "

" Kalau mereka menolaknya aku akan tetap melakukannya, Appa dan eommaku tahu sifatku. Aku yakin mereka bisa mengerti " Jawab Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Heechul yang terlihat sangat panik.

" Kau ingin membuat mereka terkena serangan jantung "

" Appa dan Eommaku tidak memiliki riwayat sakit jantung "

" Aku tidak peduli, Kau ingin membuat mereka kaget "

"Gwaenchansemnida, Heechul-shi. Serahkan semuanya padaku, Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu " Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Heechul yang terasa sedingin Es karena gugup.

" Kenapa kau tiba – tiba berbicara sopan padaku, Hentikan kau membuatku takut " Ucap Heechul panik

" Percayalah padaku, Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu "

" Kau benar – benar membuatku takut , Kurasa aku yang akan kena serangan jantung kalau terus berada di dekatmu "

" Jangan mengomel terus, Semua karena aku mencintaimu "

.

.

Para Appa dan eomma akhirnya keluar setelah berunding cukup lama di dalam ruangan, akhirnya keluar.

" Kyuhyun, Heechul apa kalian yakin ini yang kalian inginkan, Kalian berdua adalah Namja. Apa mungkin kalian bisa hidup bahagia. Dan lagi kalian baru saja saling mengenal, Apa kalian tidak terlalu terburu – buru. Aku khawatir itu hanya keinginan sesaat kalian saja " Kata AppaKyuhyun tegas.

" Kyuhyun pikirkan baik – baik menikah bukanlah hal yang mudah, Apalagi sebagai seorang suami kau harus bisa menjaga dan merawat istrimu dengan baik. Dan apa kau sudah mengenal sifat Heechul, Ahjussi sebagai Ayah Heechul khawatir dengan masa depan anakku satu – satunya. Dia adalah anak yang sangat sensitif, Apa kau bisa menerimanya padahal kalian baru saja saling mengenal " Kata AppaHeechul sambil melirik keadaan putranya yang berwajah pucat pasi.

" Appa, Ahjussi aku memang baru saja mengenal Heechul-shi. Tapi aku tidak terima bila keputusan yang aku ambil disebut keputusan yang dibuat tiba – tiba. Keputusan ini aku ambil dengan banyak pertimbangan dan pemikiran. Saat pertama kali aku mengenal Heechul-shi, Aku sudah jatuh hati padanya. Aku mengenal Heechul-shi lebih dekat pada waktu liburan di Kangwondo, Aku semakin yakin kalau dia adalah jodoh yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan untukku, Walau dalam fisik seorang namja "cantik". Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik dari diriku untuk menjaga dan melindunginya. Jadi kumohon, Terimalah Hubungan kami ini "

Kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badan. JawabanKyuhyun membuat Heechul sedikit jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun.

" Anak yang keras kepala " AppaKyuhyun dan AppaHeechul menggeleng.

" Dia memang anakmu Ge Ol- ah " Ucap Appa Heechul pada Appa Kyuhyun yang hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Heechul bagaimana denganmu, Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun? " Tanya AppaHeechul pada anak kesayangannya.

Heechul terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sang Appa, Dalam hatinya masih ada Hankyung. Kyuhyun menggoyangkan tangan Heechul berusaha menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

" Eh, Aku Tidak yakin, Appa" Heechul menjawab dengan jujur

" Hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja, Bukan begitu Young Woon-ah" Kata AppaKyuhyun agak keras. Membuat Heechul jadi lebih ketakutan, berbeda dengan Kyuhyunyang tetap tenang sambil menggenggam tangan Heechul yang basah oleh keringat dingin.

" Terus kapan kau berencana akan menikahinya,Kyuhyun? " Tanya AppaHeechul.

" Sebentar lagi saya akan lulus sekolah Ahjussi, Saya akan menikahinya setelah saya lulus sekolah dengan atau tanpa restu anda dan Appaku " Jawab Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat semua orang dalam ruangan membulatkan mata karena terkejut. Begitu pula Heechul yang sekarang ini mengeluarkan tatapan " ingin membunuh" namja yang ada disampingnya.

" Jadi kau bermaksud menentang Appa dan membawa Heechul kawin lari Kyuhyun" Tanya AppaHeechul agak emosi.

" Kyuhyun apa yang kau katakan, Dasar pabo " Heechulmencubit tangan Kyuhyun berusaha membuatnya tidak mengatakan hal – hal yang hanya akan membuat Appa dan Eomma mereka lebih geram lagi.

" Ne " jawab Kyuhyun singkat,

" Appa akan menghapus namamu sebagai Ahli warisku bila kau melakukan hal itu "

" Aku tetap tidak akan merubah keputusanku "

" Appa, Akan mengambil semua fasilitas dan Kenyamanan yang selama ini kau nikmati "

" Silahkan lakukan apa yang Appa anggap perlu. Tapi saya tidak akan mengubah keputusan saya "

" Kau gila Kyu, Sudah hentikan semua ini " Ucap Heechul melihat Appanya yang telah melotot tajam. Baru kali ini Heechul melihat Appanya semarah ini.

Sejenak yang ada hanya kesunyian yang ada di ruangan mereka berkumpul,

" Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi " Bentak Appa Kyuhyun sambil memukul meja yang sontak membuat Heechul menutup matanya takut dan secara refleks menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun.

" Bwahahaha " Kedua Appa tidak lagi dapat menahan tawa melihat reaksi anak – anak mereka.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun kebingungan apa yang terjadi, Beberapa menit yang lalu kedua Appa mereka marah besar sekarang mereka tertawa – tawa gembira begitu juga dengan para Eomma yang terlihat menahan tawa.

Di tengah kebingungan Heechul memberanikan diri bertanya," Sebenarnya ada apa ini, Eomma Appa? Tolong jelaskan pada kami! "

" Maafkan kami, Chagi. Sebenarnya, Dari awal Eomma dan Appa yang merupakan sahabat baik dari Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun ingin lebih mempererat hubungan persahabatan menjadi hubungan keluarga. Tapi karena kedua anak kami namja maka kami memutuskan akan menjadikan kalian saudara angkat " Kata EommaHeechul menjelaskan.

" Kami tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menyukai dirimu Heechul, Dan kami sangat terkejut dengan pertemuan hari ini. Karena kami pikir Kyuhyun dan kau hanya main – main maka kami sepakat untuk menguji niat dari kalian. Ternyata Appa sangat terkejut dengan jawaban yang kau berikan Kyuhyun. Tidak kusangka kau sudah memikirkan langkah sejauh itu " Ucap AppaKyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya.

" Jadi kalian mengijinkan aku menikahi Heechul? " Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha memperjelas keadaan.

" Ne, KyuhyunAppa sangat senang mendengar jawabanmu. Kami akan merestui kalian, Dan Heechul sudah jangan gelisah lagi semuanya sudah berakhir kalian bisa menikah " Ucap AppaKyuhyun yang disertai anggukan setuju dari AppaHeechul.

" Aku gelisah bukan karena ingin menikahinya, Aigo, Mati aku " Batin Heechul kali ini dia tidak akan bisa menolak karena kedua orang tuanya telah menyetujui.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu " Ucap Kyuhyun lega sambil semakin erat menggenggam tangan Heechul.

" Appa dan Eomma, Sungguh tega sekali, Aku hampir mati terkena serangan jantung, kalian sungguh tega. Apa ini yang namanya orang tua, Hah " Teriak Heechul emosi

" Ne, Chagi, Mianhae, Kami memang bersalah. Tapi kau senang dengan keputusan kami kan?" jawab Eomma Heechul yang sontak membuat muka Heechul agak merona.

Setelah puas para menggoda anak- anaknya, Para Appa dan Eomma itupun memutuskan untuk menikahkan kedua anak mereka dua Minggu lagi.

" Apa itu terlalu cepat, Kami belum mengurus dan mendiskusikan apapun tentang pernikahan " Tanya Kyuhyun agak cemas.

" Apa kau ingin pernikahan ini dibatalkan,Kyuhyun? " Tanya Eomma Heechul.

Cepat – cepat Kyuhyun membantah, " Anio, Hanya saja kami belum mempersiapkan apapun " Kata Kyuhyun sambil melihat Heechul.

" Kalau masalah itu serahkan pada kami Chagi, Kami yang akan mengurusnya. Kalian hanya harus datang dan menikah di hari yang telah ditentukan, Arra?" ucap eomma Kyuhyun.

" Apa bisa mempersiapkan segalanya dalam waktu sesingkat itu, Appa? "

" Kau meremehkan kami, Kyu. Kau lupa Appamu dan Appa Heechul adalah pengusaha sukses yang bisa melakukan hal – hal remeh macam itu, Dengan sedikit koneksi "

" Mian, Appa aku lupa " Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda maaf.

" Kyu, Kami titipkan Cinderella kesayangan kami padamu. Jagalah dia baik – baik "

" Khamsahamnida, Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik " KataKyuhyun pada orangtua mereka.

" Kok jadi begini " pikir Heechul

.

.

.

.

" Min, Aku akan menikah. Kau datang ya..." ucap Kyuhyun singkat sambil meyerahkan selembar undangan.

Mata Changmin membulat ketika membaca undangan tersebut,

" MWO!, JINJJA, Kenapa cepat sekali? " Seketika mulut Changmin dibekap oleh Kyuhyun takut teman sekelasnya yang lain juga iku mendengar.

" Diam kau, Sudah jangan berisik, Jangan sampai ada yang tahu "

" Tapi dengan siapa Kyu dan bagaimana bisa?" tanya Changmin bertubi – tubi.

" Kau bisa membaca nama yang ada di undangan itukan. Ceritanya panjang, akan aku ceritakan nanti pulang sekolah " Jawab Kyuhyun yang hanya dapat tatapan tidak percaya dari sang sahabat.

" WHAAAT THIS IS IMPOSIBLE " Teriak Changmin begitu membaca nama yang tertulis di Kartu Undangan.

" Sudah kubilang aku akan mendapatkannya "

" BUT HOW "

" Min, Kumohon jangan pakai bahasa inggris lagi. Kata – katamu berantakan "

Changmin tidak percaya, temannya yang tergolong manusia suka tebar pesona tetapi sangat cuek terhadap namja dan yeoja yang menyukainya. Akhirnya menikah dengan Heechul yang merupakan namja cantik bermulut tajam. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya, pikir Changmin.

.

.

.

" Eomma, Kenapa aku tidak boleh menemui Heechul, Sebentar lagi kami akan menikah kan? "

" Pokoknya tidak boleh, Kau akan menemuinya nanti di altar pernikahan kalian " Jawab Eomma Kyuhyun tegas.

" Tapi Eomma aku merindukannya, Terakhir kami bertemu di restauran bersama dengan Appa dan Eomma " Rengek Kyuhyun manja pada sang Eomma

" Tidak boleh "

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Kyuhyun mengenakan jas putih dengan dasi biru tua dan hiasan bunga mawar merah di saku kirinya. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat gagah dan tampan, sedangkan Heechul mengenakan mengenakan jas berwarna putih dengan dasi warna merah tua. Heechul terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian itu ditambah dengan rambut yang agak panjang. Semua yang tidak mengenalnya pasti mengira dia adalah seorang Yeoja yang memakai baju namja.

Tapi entah kenapa dia terlihat gugup.

Di gereja, tepatnya di depan sang pendeta dan tepatnya lagi di samping Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu menghela napas lagi untuk menetralisir rasa gugup.

Berkali-kali matanya melirik ke calon suaminya yang beberapa menit lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Namja bermarga Cho itu terlihat begitu tenang.

" Kenapa dia bisa setenang itu " Ucap Heechul dalam hati

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa pembuka, sang pendeta menatap Kyuhyun,

" Apakah kau, Cho Kyuhyun, bersedia menerima Kim Heechul sebagai istrimu dan terus bersamanya dikala suka maupun duka?"

"Saya bersedia"

Heechul membelalakkan matanya sambil meremas tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjawab sumpah itu dengan begitu tenang seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Berikutnya sang pendeta menatap Heechul dan kembali menanyai hal yang sama, " Apakah kau, Kim Heechul, Bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu dan terus bersamanya dikala suka maupun duka?"

"Saya bersedia"

Pendeta itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "You may kiss your bride"

Heechul merasa bahunya di sentuh oleh seseorang dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah samping. Membuat posisinya yang tadi menghadap sang pendeta menjadi berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun

Heechul menelan ludah ketika merasakan tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggang kecilnya dan menariknya berdekatan hingga perut mereka saling menempel. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun yang satunya menyentuh dagunya dan mendongakkannya sedikit. Heechul bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam.

Hingga akhirnya dengan sangat perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul. Mengerti sinyal-sinyal bahaya itu Heechul langsung memejamkan matanya erat. Keringat dinginnya mulai mengalir dan membuat poninya agak basah. Sementara tangannya mencengkeram erat jas Kyuhyun pada bagian dada. Baru kali ini Heechul berciuman di depan orang banyak. Heechul dapat merasakan bibir lembut Kyuhun mulai menekan lembut bibirnya. Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun melumat bibir Heechul yang disambut bahagia oleh para tamu yang hadir.

" Chagiya, Selamat ya" ucap kedua Eomma dan Appa pengantin.

" Setelah pesta ini selesai kalian akan langsung berangkat bulan madu." Kata Eomma Heechul sambil tersenyum nakal.

" Kemana, kenapa tiba – tiba sekali?" jawab Heechul tidak setuju.

" Ayolah chagi, Kami sudah mengatur semuanya kalian hanya tinggal berangkat. Kalian mau menolak keinginan kami berempat." Kata Nyonya Kim sambil memasang wajah yang dibuat terlihat sesedih mungkin.

" Kalian membuat semuanya berjalan sangat cepat, aku bahkan tidak mengundang teman – teman baikku. Aku pikir aku telah ditipu oleh Orang tuaku sendiri "

" Chagi, Kejam sekali, Kau membuat Umma sedih " Ucap Nyonya Kim sambil berpura – pura mengusap air mata "

" Anio, Arraseo kami akan berangkat." Jawab Heechul ragu

" Apa kau tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bersama suamimu ini, Chullie?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

" Aku memang tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu "

" Waeyo? Kita baru saja menikah, tentu saja harus menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kenapa kau menolakku "

" Bukan begitu, Hanya saja " Heechul tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena terlalu banyak hal yang ada di kepalanya.

" Jangan khawatir aku akan memuaskanmu " Goda Kyuhyun dengan senyuman evilnya.

" Hah, Justru itu yang aku takutkan " Kata Heechul pasrah.

.

.

.

" Hati – hati di jalan kalau sudah sampai jangan lupa menelpon kami ya" Teriak Eomma Heechul dan Kyuhyun saat melepas kepergian anak kesayangan mereka di Bandara.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dalam pesawat, huft masih ada 2 jam lagi sebelum sampai di Sapporo.

"Haah..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang

" Kenapa kau diam saja chullie, Kau tidak senang dengan perjalanan ini? "

" Anio, Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman karena semuanya telah diatur oleh orang tua kita. Aku ingin merencanakan semuanya sendiri "

" Sudahlah, Mereka melakukan itu karena mereka sangat menyayangi kita. Nanti aku akan mengajakmu melakukan bulan madu lagi. Kita pergi ke tempat yang kamu sukai." Bujuk Kyuhyun, meskipun usia Kyuhyun lebih muda dari Heechul tapi dia dapat bersikap dengan sedikit dewasa. Hal itu membuat Heechul sedikit kagum, hanya sedikit.

" Arra" jawab Heechul sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan istri tercintanya yang kini sudah tertidur.

" Chullie, Bangun kita sudah sampai " Kyuhyun menepuk nepuk pipi Heechul dengan lembut.

" Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Heechulsambil mengusap matanya.

" Kau pasti capek, Nanti istirahatlah sepuasmu di hotel oke" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium kening Heechul.

" Hmm," Jawab Heechul yang setengah terbangun.

.

.

" Chullie kau tunggu disini, Aku akan membelikanmu minuman sekalian check in di reseptionist " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepala Heechul lembut.

" Ne, Cepatlah kembali " Jawab Heechul manja, Dia masih merasa sangat mengantuk karena banyaknya kejutan yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

Heechul yang melihat Kyuhyun berjalan pergi mengambil Ponselnya dan menelpon Eommanya,

" Yeoboseyo, Eomma kami sudah sampai "

" _Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu, Kau masih marah dengan Umma? "_

" Umma, Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Umma "

" _Eomma tahu, Chagi. Dimana Kyuhyun Eomma ingin berbicara padanya? "_

" Dia sedang check in di reseptionist Eomma, Ada pesan untuknya akan kusampaikan."

" _Tidak perlu, selamat menikmati bulan madumu, Chagi. Jangan malu – malu, Kau harus agresive ditempat tidur." Goda Eomma Heechul_

" Eomma apa – apaan itu, sudah aku tutup teleponnya " Muka Heechul langsung merah setelah mendengar telepon dari sang eomma.

Dari jauh tampak seseorang mengamati Heechul sejak tadi. Tampaknya namja tersebut terhipnotis oleh " kecantikan " wajah Heechul.

" Selamat Sore, Boleh aku duduk disini? " Sapa seseorang ramah yang membuat Heechul terkejut.

" Ne, silahkan " Jawab Heechul sambil mengamati namja yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan.

" Apa anda dari korea? "

" Ne " Jawab Heechul ramah

" Kamu datang kesini untuk berlibur?. Apa kau sendirian?", tanya namja tampan itu sambil tersenyum.

" Aku datang kesini untuk bulan madu, Aku datang dengan suamiku "

" Ternyata kau sudah menikah, Beruntung sekali suamimu itu. Bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang cantik seperti dirimu " Puji namja tampan itu yang sontak membuat Heechul tersipu malu.

" Dimana suamimu sekarang, Akh, Betapa tidak sopannya aku. Perkenalkan namaku Jang Geunseuk " Sambil menjabat tangan Heechul.

" ChoHeechul-Imnida, Dia sekarang sedang check in "

'" Apa dia tidak takut istrinya yang cantik akan di goda orang lain kalau ditinggalkan sendirian? " Canda Geunseuk.

" Kau ini bisa saja " Jawab Heechul sambil tertawa senang.

" Eh, Ada sesuatu di rambutmu, Bolehkah aku mengambilnya? "

" Ne, Silahkan" Kata Heechul. Geunseuk lalu mengambil daun yang tersangkut di rambut Heechul. Mereka berdua tidak sadar ada seorang namja yang sedang mengamati mereka.

" Ehem? "

Kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba sedikit mengagetkan Heechul.

" Kau sudah kembali. Perkenalkan ini Jang Geunseuk, Dia juga orang korea yang sedang berlibur disini."

" Cho Kyuhyunmnida " Sapa Kyuhyun dingin.

" Ayo, kita pergi" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan sekaleng Minuman pada Heechul. Heechul lalu mengucapkan perpisahan pada kenalan barunya.

" Bukankah kau tipe orang yang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang asing, kenapa dengan dia beda? " Ucap Kyuhyun.

" Dia orang yang ramah. Apa salah kalau aku bersikap baik pada orang lain, Kyu?" Guman Heechul yang tanpa sadar menyulut sedikit kecemburuan di hati Kyuhyun.

" Tapi jangan terlalu dekat, Aku tidak suka melihatnya,"

" Apa kau cemburu,Kyu?." Tanya Heechul bermaksud ingin menggoda Kyuhyun.

" Tentu saja, Aku ini suamimu" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap lurus mata Heechul.

" Dia benar – benar mencintaiku." Batin Heechul.

.

.

" Selamat Datang di hotel kami, Kamar untuk Cho Kyuhyun-shi adalah Kamar suite nomor 120, Mari ikuti saya. Sambut Sang Room boy yang mengantar pengantin baru ini ke kamar mereka.

" Selamat menikmati Liburan anda." Sambut Room Boy tersebut ramah.

" Terima Kasih " Satu senyuman manis ditujukan Heechul pada Room Boy itu. Senyuman itu berhasil membuat Room Boy tersebut terdiam, Dan sang suami Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

" Bertambah lagi penggemarmu " Guman Kyuhyun sambil merapikan barang bawaan mereka.

" Apa kau tak tahu kalau istrimu ini termasuk namja yang populer " Jawab Heechul bangga.

" Apa kau tak salah mengucapkan itu dengan mulutmu sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun heran akan kepercayaan diri istrinya yang tinggi.

" Tidak, Karena orang lain tidak akan melakukannya untukku, Maka aku lakukan untuk diriku sendiri. Orang tua kita terlalu berlebihan menyiapkan semua ini untuk kita? " Ucap Heechul sambil berjalan mengelilingi kamar hotelnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Heechul, dia senang karena dapat mengetahui pribadi sang istri lebih dalam sekaligus khawatir akan kecantikan istrinya yang mengundang banyak pengganggu, Pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Heechul yang berjalan melewatinya lalu menciumnya,

" Akh, Kyu apa yang kau lakukan, Jangan sekarang aku mau tidur. Aku lelah." Kata Heechul sambil menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

" Tapi aku sudah dua Minggu tidak melihatmu, Aku sangat merindukanmu."

" Anio, Aku mau tidur." Jawab Heechul tegas sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

Padahal ini bulan madu kami kenapa dia ingin tidur, Dasar Evil Cinderella. Sampai kapan aku harus bersabar. Guman Kyuhyun kesal.

( author note : Pasangan yang sulit, mau gimana lagi keduanya sama – sama punya julukan _evil. Gimana kelanjutannya ya...)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My Chullie My Cinderella

By

RyoraChan

**Pairing** :: KyuChul ( KyuhyunHeechul ), Hanchul ( HankyungHeechul ,) slight Sichul

**Disclaimer** :: Chullie and Kyuhyun was forever Mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s), M-Preg, NC.

**Xxx**

_._

_._

_._

" Chullie bangun, Ayo makan."

" Sudah malam ", Guman Heechul dalam hati sambil membuka matanya perlahan – lahan.

Heechul langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun berdiri di samping tempat tidur hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk putih di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Bentuk badan Kyuhyun terlihat jelas, rambutnya yang basah serta bau segar orang yang habis mandi sangat menggoda bagi Heechul.

" Badanmu datar " Celetuk Heechul polos yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun memandang badannya.

" Lalu "

" Sedikit otot akan terlihat bagus "

" Aku tidak suka kegiatan yang menguras terlalu banyak tenaga. Aku lebih suka melakukan sesuatu dengan otakku. "

" Oh "

Keduanya terdiam untuk sesaat, sebelum Kyuhyun mulai mendekati tubuh Heechul.

" Kau mau apa? " Tanya Heechul gugup sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut

Kyuhyun mengeluarkkan evil smilenya saat melihat reaksi Heechul.

" Memang kau ingin aku melakukan apa? " Kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul yang langsung menutup kedua mata dan mulutnya rapat – rapat.

" Aku belum sikat gigi " Ucap Heechul asal

" Apa yang kau katakan "

" Jangan dicium dulu, Aku belum siap "

" Aku tidak peduli "

" Kyuuuuu "

" Wajahmu lucu sekali, Hahaha." Goda Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

" Waktunya makan, Cepat bangun dan nanti kau sakit " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir Heechul.

" Ne, Sedikit – sedikit sakit memangnya aku ini namja lemah " Jawab Heechul pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

" Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu "

" Eoh "

" Agh... Apa yang kau lakukan tadi Kyuhyun." Ucap Heechul sambil membasuh mukanya dengan air hangat. Kau sudah membuat jantungku berdegup tak karuan.

" Chullie, Cepatlah nanti makannya dingin." Teriak Kyuhyun.

Mata Heechul tak hentinya menatap wajah namja tampan yang sekarang menjadi suaminya. Heechul sempat berpikir ini semua hanya mimpi karena semuanya berjalan terlalu lancar dan mulus. Dia bahkan memiliki suami yang sangat mencintainya, Apa lagi yang diharapkannya saat ini. Heechul tidak berani berharap mendapat hidup yang lebih baik lagi, bisa dibilang hampir sempurna. Hampir karena kami belum 'melakukannya' .

Wajah Heechul memerah membayangkan pikirannya sendiri.

" Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan " Gerutu Heechul dalam hati

" Sudah puaskah kau memandangiku?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat Heechul kaget

"Apa dia menyadarinya, Aish, aku ketahuan" Batin Heechul.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan , Aku tak mengerti Tuan Cho " Goda Heechul.

" Lalu kenapa sekarang wajah cantikmu menjadi semerah itu Nyonya Cho, Apakah kau memikirkan hal – hal aneh dalam kepala kecilmu itu ?" Balas Kyuhyun lancar

" Dia bisa membaca pikiranku " Guman Heechul dalam hati.

" Tidak, Aku hanya merasa kepanasan. Aku ingin menikmati udara pegunungan di malam hari. Jadi maaf kalau aku mengecewakanmu Tuan Cho." Balas Heechul ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gemas sekali Kyuhyun melihat tingkah laku sang istri yang selalu jual mahal.

" AOUW..." Keluh Heechul sambil menggosok pipinya yang baru saja dicubit Kyuhyun.

" Bagaimana bisa kau merasa kepanasan dengan baju seperti itu " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merapikan kaos Heechul.

" Ne, Arra, Mari ganti pakaian dulu lalu kita pergi jalan – jalan. Aku tidak ingin Nyonya Cho masuk angin di bulan madu kita yang pertama." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencubit hidung mancung Heechul.

"Apa maksudnya? " Tanya Heechul dalam hati. Seketika itu dia tersadar dirinya hanya mengenakan singlet longgar berwarna peach dan bawahan boxer pendek berwarna merah.

" Dasar Kyuhyun Pabo." Desah Heechul sambil menutupi mukanya.

.

.

.

Pasangan pengantin baru ini berjalan – jalan santai sambil menikmati pemandangan Gunung Molwa yang terkenal sangat indah di Sapporo. Untung saja cuaca hari ini cerah sehingga mereka bisa menyaksikan bintang – bintang yang bersinar terang di antara pekatnya malam. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan istri tercintanya ,

" Apa nama tempat ini?." Tanya Heechul berusaha mencairkan suasana.

" Ini Gunung Molwa, Bagus kan pemandangannya. Aku bermipi suatu saat aku akan membawa orang yang aku cintai kemari, dan Tuhan mengabulkannya" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap lurus mata Heechul.

" Kenapa kau jadi banyak bicara "

" Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikiranku bahwa hal seindah ini terjadi padaku. Aku sangat senang sekaligus takut semua ini hanya mimpi belaka. Mimpi yang akan hilang dan terlupakan saat aku terbangun. Memilikimu dalam hidupku adalah hal paling ajaib yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku tidak berani lagi meminta lebih, Dapat hidup bersamamu sudah lebih cukup untukku " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut pada Heechul.

" Mwuah " Heechul melayangkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Kyuhyun.

" Apa ini dapat menyadarkanmu bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi, Ataukah aku harus memukulmu agar kau sadar? ", Ucap Heechul sambil mengeluarkan evil smilenya.

Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Heechul, " Kau sungguh imut, Chullie."

" Ugh, Ini mengganggu saja," Kyuhyun berusaha membuka syal pink yang menutupi leher Heechul. Bibir Kyuhyun menekan bibir lembut Heechul, mereka berpagut – pagutan cukup lama.

" Hah...hah.." Desah Heechul kehabisan udara. Nafasnya seakan habis karena Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan agak brutal belum lagi serangan lidah Kyuhyun yang menari – nari dalam mulut Heechul.

" Aku ingin "memakanmu" Chullie " Guman Kyuhyun lembut di telinga Heechul. Mendengar hal itu Heechul hanya tersenyum.

" Ne, Tapi jangan disini, Lakukan di tempat tidur "

" Kita kembali saja ke Hotel " Rengek Heechul

" Tapi aku masih ingin jalan – jalan "

" Kita lakukan besok saja."

.

.

.

Begitu memasuki kamar Kyuhyun langsung mencium Heechul dengan agak brutal, bibir dan lidah mereka berdansa dengan lincahnya.

" Kyu, Tidak bisa nafas," kata Heechul sambil mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Heechul, Dikecupnya leher putih bersih yang membuat Heechul mendesah – desah menahan geli dan nikmat. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Telinga Heechul juga dijadikan target Kyuhyun berikutnya.

Digigit dan dijilatinya telinga mungil Heechul, Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mulai melucuti pakaian yang dipakai Heechul satu persatu. Kyuhyun hanya menyisakan celana dalam Heechul.

" Akh, Kyu, Jangan disini, Di tempat tidur." Rengek Heechul manja

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Heechul tanpa menghentikan cumbuannya. Di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat tidur terdengar suara desahan merdu Heechul.

" Bruk " Kyuhyun menjatuhkan Heechul di atas ranjang. Dia melepaskan pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Muka Heechul memerah ketika melihat junior Kyuhyun yang telah berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Heechul lalu mengambil bantal dan menutupi mukanya.

" Waeyo?, Lepaskan bantal itu, Aku ingin melihat wajahmu." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah Heechul.

" Tidak, Aku malu "

" Wae, Tidak ada orang lain disini, Hanya ada aku disini jadi kau tak perlu malu " Bujuk Kyuhyun.

" Justru karena kamu, Aku malu," Kata Heechul pelan.

Kyuhyun langsung menyelinap di bawah bantal dan mencium bibir Heechul hingga agak bengkak, Diciumi leher dan telinga Heechul. Setelah puas dengan bagian itu Kyuhyun Meraba – raba dada Heechul mencari bulatan pink,Lalu memelintir nipple tersebut dengan jemarinya yang terampil.

" Akh...akh..."

Kyuhyun lalu menghisap dan memainkan nipple pink Heechul dengan mulutnya hingga _hard_, Sedang tangannya yang lain memainkan nipple yang satunya.

Kyuhyun melepas underwear Heechul dan mendudukkan Heechul di atas pahanya. Dipegangnya junior Heechul yang tampaknya telah _hard _ dari tadi, Dikocoknya pelan.

" Uhh...Akh " Desah Heechul sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

Tidak puas dengan hal itu Kyuhyun meraih tangan Heechul dan meletakkannya di junior miliknya.

" Kita sama – sama Namja jadi kita tahu daerah mana yang dapat memberikan sensasi terhebat." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengocok junior Heechul dengan tangannya begitupun sebaliknya.

Mereka berdua saling mengocok juniornya selama kurang lebih 15 menit.

" Heechul tanganmu berhenti." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung Heechul dengan tangannya yang masih bebas. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan pelukan Heechul semakin erat.

" Kyu, Akh..." Junior Heechul memuntahkan cairan putih kental di tangan Kyuhyun.

" Cepat sekali " kata Kyuhyun sambil menjilati tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan putih kental milik Heechul.

" Huh...huh...jangan menggodaku " Guman Heechul lemah, Dia masih menikmati orgasmenya.

" Aku tidak, Aku sangat menikmatinya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjilati junior Heechul. Kyuhyun memainkan dan memasukkan junior Heechul ke mulutnya.

" Akh..Akh..." Heechul kembali mengeluarkan suara merdunya.

Tampaknya Heechul sangat menikmati gerakan naik turun kepala Kyuhyun. Heechul menarik rambut Kyuhyun dan meremas – remasnya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tempo gerakan naik turun kepalanya.

" Kyu, Lepas " Desah Heechul yang sepertinya akan mendapatkan orgasme keduanya.

" Ugh..." Sekali lagi junior Heechul menyemprotkan cairan putih kental itu.

" Glek" Kyuhyun menelan cairan itu. Heechul menarik wajah Kyuhyun keatas dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun .

" Sekarang giliranmu,Kyu" Ucap Heechul yang disambut dengan senyuman lebar Kyuhyun.

" Tanpa kau suruh aku juga akan melakukannya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua kaki Heechul dan mulai menjilati lubang Heechul.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyakiti istri cantiknya, meskipun saat ini dia sudah sangat ingin menusukkan juniornya ke lubang Heechul.

" Akh...akh" Heechul mengerang menahan nikmat dan geli.

" Kau harus bilang padaku kalau kau merasa sakit " Ucap Kyuhyun lembut

Kyuhyun memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang Heechul, Sepertinya Heechul tidak merasa kesakitan. Maka ia masukkan satu jari lagi dan memainkannya dalam lubang Heechul.

" Kyu " Mata Heechul terpejam menahan sakit karena jari Kyuhyun.

Melihat reaksinya jemari Kyuhyun menelusuri lubang Heechul lebih gencar, berusaha mencari titik nikmatnya.

Kyuhyun memasukkan satu jari lagi, dan memainkannya cukup lama agar Heechul terbiasa.

" Ugh" Desah Heechul sambil meremas bantal.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun telah menemukan titik nikmat Heechul.

" Kau siap, Chullie?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil membelai pipi Heechul lembut.

Heechul tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk lemah

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya memegang paha Heechul kuat. Dengan perlahan dia mulai mendorong juniornya ke lubang Heechul.

" Uwah..." TeriakHeechul sambil mencengkram erat ujung bantal tanpa sadar Heechul meneteskan air mata. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu menghapus air matanya lalu meraih tangan Heechul dan melingkarkan tangan Heechul pada punggungnya.

" Berpeganglah padaku." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Heechul

" AAGGHHHH." Desah Heechul

Tangan Heechul memeluk punggung Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat saat Kyuhyun menusukkan junior ke lubang Heechul lebih dalam.

" Aku akan bergerak Chullie, Berusahalah rileks."

" Akh, Sakit "

" Bertahanlah, Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut "

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya maju dan mundur. Gerakannya masih terkontrol. Tidak brutal karena dia tidak ingin menyakiti Heechul.

" Akh "

" Kyu, lebih cepat." Bisik Heechul di telinga Kyuhyun.

" Tanpa kau katakan aku juga akan melakukannya Chullie." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium bibir Heechul.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat hentakkan pinggangnya yang membuat Heechul mendesah mengeluarkan suara merdunya. Dalam kamar itu terdengar suara desahan – desahan indah milik Heechul yang mendapatkan kenikmatan dari sang suami.

" Ugh... Sempit sekali." Desah Kyuhyun.

" Chullie longgarkan sedikit atau kau akan kesakitan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus memompa.

" Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengecilkan sedikit juniormu."

" Tolong jangan ucapkan hal yang mustahil, Chullie. Lubangmu rasanya sangat luar biasa."

" Ugh, Chullie aku akan...Akh...Akh."

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakkannya, sambil memeluk erat tubuh Heechul. tampaknya dia akan orgasme. Heechul yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menyempitkan lubangnya. Yang semakin meremas junior Kyuhyun.

" Chullie, Akh..." ucap Kyuhyun

Heechul merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Heechul. Nafas mereka berdua terengah – engah setelah ' bertarung ' tadi. Di belainya pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Heechul lembut. Pasangan ini terbaring di ranjang dengan posisi yang masih 'menyatu satu sama lain'.

" Kau ingin lagi,Kyu." Ucap Heechul sambil mengedipkan mata kananya.

" Jangan menggodaku, Nanti kau akan menyesal." Jawab Kyuhyun.

" Hmm...benarkah? Coba buktikan." Goda Heechul

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Heechul, memutarnya hingga posisi tubuh Heechul membelakangi tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai menghentakkan pinggangnya maju mundur dengan tangan yang meremas dada Heechul penuh nafsu.

Malam itu mereka melakukannya sampai 4 kali. Heechul ' dimakan' Kyuhyun dengan berbagai posisi, Seakan tidak pernah puas menikmati tubuh sang istri.

" Benar – benar Luar biasa " Pikir Kyuhyun sambil menyaksikan wajah tidur Heechul.

" Ugh" desah Heechul saat terbangun.

Matanya menatap keadaan sekitar berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dimana - mana

" Badanku sakit semua, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku. Dia melakukan semuanya sampai akhir " Ucap Heechul pelan sambil memijat pundaknya.

" Perilaku yang dia hebat bisa melakukannya selama itu " Pikir Heechul.

" Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan yang seperti ini sejak berpisah dengan Hankyung"

Heechul tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Kyuhyun mengamati wajah dan gerak – geriknya saat tidur.

" Kau sudah bangun? " Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium lembut kening Heechul.

" Ne, Tapi aku tak bisa bergerak bagian bawahku sakit " Ucap Heechul sambil mengusap bagian pantatnya.

" Mian, Chullie " Kyuhyun mencium kening Heechul lembut.

" Kau pasti lapar dan lelah, Makanlah ini." Kata Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan di ranjang.

" Aww " Rintih Heechul saat berusaha bangun,

" Gwenchanayo? "

" Bantu aku duduk "

Heechul mendudukan tubuhnya pelan dengan bantuan Kyuhyun lalu memulai menikmati sarapannya.

" Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Heechul pada Kyuhyun

" Sudah, Tidakkah kau tahu sekarang ini jam berapa? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan pipi Heechul yang ternoda saus.

" Anio, Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?"

" Jam 2 siang, My cinderella" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Heechul.

Sudah sesiang ini pikir Heechul, Lalu Heechul mulai melihat penampilannya. Dirinya kini sudah mengenakan piyama dan tubuhnya sudah bersih, Seperti habis kemarin dia langsung tertidur setelah kami kelelahan sehabis 'berperang'.

" Kenapa aku sudah memakai piyama, Bukannya aku kemarin tertidur telanjang?" tanya Heechul polos

" Aku yang memandikanmu, Aku takut nanti kau masuk angin kalau tidur tanpa mengenakan apa –apa " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan muka agak sedikt merah karena malu.

" O, begitu, Kenapa mukamu merah? Kau malu ya... Aigo padahal kemarin kau telah menyerangku habis – habisan." Ucap Heechul sambil meminum susu.

" YA, Kau tidak malu ya mengatakan hal semacam itu. Wajar saja kalau aku malu ini yang pertama kali buatku."

" Oh jadi aku yang pertama buatmu, Aku sungguh beruntung." Goda Heechul

" Jangan, menggodaku. Aku benar – benar malu."

" Hahaha kau tidak lihat wajahmu saat ini. Wajahmu merah semerah tomat ini." Kata Heechul sambil menunjukkan tomat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku mau makan coklat putih." Kata Heechul dengan senyum lebar.

" Eh apa maksudmu, Berarti aku bukan yang pertama untukmu?."

" Sudah pasti Hankyung yang pertama buatku."

" Oh, Aku lupa." Jawab Kyuhyun lemah hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar jawaban Heechul

" Aku ingin Coklatku."

" Arra, Akan aku belikan tapi cepat habiskan sarapanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepala Heechul lembut.

" Atau kau ingin aku yang 'memakanmu' lagi." Goda Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan evil smilenya.

" ANDWE, aku capek." Teriak Heechul sambil melemparkan bantal pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Udara pegunungan terasa sangat sejuk matahari bersinar terik sehingga membuat Heechul dan Kyuhyun memakai payung untuk melindungi kulit putihnya dari panasnya sang mentari. Tidak jarang orang menatap pasangan ini dengan kagum. Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, kaki jenjang, kulit putih susu dan memiliki wajah cantik sedang bergandengan mesra dengan namja tampan berbadan tinggi dan berkulit putih yang terlihat sangat berkharisma. Sungguh pasangan yang membuat iri orang yang melihatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga melihat rekasi orang – orang yang menatap mereka kagum. Di peluknya pundak Heechul dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Seakan berusaha memamerkan bahwa namja cantik itu adalah miliknya.

" Hei, Kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul heran

" Apa salah kalau aku memeluk istri cantikku?." Balas Kyuhyun

" Terserah kau saja." Jawab Heechul yang sepertinya tidak menyadari tatapan kagum semua orang.

Pasangan ini beristirahat di bawah pohon besar sambil menikmati pemandangan Gunung Molwa. Heechul megeluarkan Ponselnya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu kenangannya bersama Hankyung. Heechul terlihat menikmati lagu tersebut tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun, Dia terlihat tidak suka.

" Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu mendengarkan lagu itu lagi " Perintah Kyuhyun

" Wae, aku menyukai lagu ini kok " Jawab Heechul cuek yang tampaknya tidak menyadari perubahan mood Kyuhyun.

" Aku bilang matikan " Bentak Kyuhyun. Heechul agak terkejut mendengar Kyuhyun membentaknya untuk pertama kali.

" Ada apa denganmu, Ini kan hanya sebuah lagu. Kenapa kau semarah itu." Tanya Heechul.

" Matikan" ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi yang tampaknya sedikit memancing amarah Heechul.

" Meskipun kau suamiku kau tidak berhak mengatur apa yang ingin dan harus kulakukan, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Heechul dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Bukan ini yang Kyuhyun inginkan mereka kemari bukan untuk bertengkar tapi untuk bulan madu

" Lagu itu akan terus mengingatkanmu padanya " Guman Kyuhyun pelan

" Aku ingin kau melupakan dia sedikit demi sedikit karena sekarang kau sudah memiliki aku. Aku ingin jadi satu – satunya orang yang paling berharga dalam hatimu Chullie tak ada yang lain "

" Tapi..." ucap Heechul agak ragu

" Kumohon " Pinta Kyuhyun.

" Tapi harus ada gantinya" ucap Heechul tegas.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit berpikir,

" Baiklah, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu khusus untukmu, My Cinderella." Ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian menyanyikan lagu Just the way you are-nya Bruno mars.

Heechul sangat menikmati Nyanyian Kyuhyun yang hanya ditujukan untuknya. Dia tidak mengira Kyuhyun memiliki suara seindah itu, suara yang sangat menenangkan hati tapi disaat yang sama memiliki power yang cukup kuat. Selesai meyanyikan lagu Kyuhyun mencium tangan Heechul dengan posisi jongkok.

" Kau membuatku malu " Ucap Heechul dengan pipi merah merona

( author note : Oh my God, Kyuhyun bisa seromantis itu, author juga mau dinyanyiin sama PrinceKyu. Kalau pengen tahu adegannya bisa diliat di konser sm town disitu Kyu nyanyiin lagu ini duet sama Changmin.)

Disaat keadaan romantis dan indah seakan dunia milik berdua bagi pasangan itu, Muncullah orang ketiga yang lumayan membuat mood Kyuhyun hancur.

" Kim Heechul, Bukan? " Tanya seorang namja tampan yang mendatangi tempat duduk Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

" Ya benar, Anda?" Tanya Heechul, Heechul memiliki sedikit masalah mengingat wajah dan nama orang.

" Jang Geunseuk, Kita bertemu di Lobi hotel kemarin, Kau ingat?" Tanya namja itu dengan sopan

Heechul sedikit mengingat – ingat, " Ah, Ne aku ingat, Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tuan Jang?" tanya Heechul

" Tolong panggil aku Geunseuk saja. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke pucak gunung Molwa, Aku dengar pemandangan dari atas Puncak sangat indah. Apa kalian tidak keberatan kalau mendaki bersamaku?."

" Dengan senang hati." Ucap Heechul disambut dengan pandangan ingin membunuh dari Kyuhyun

" Ehem , Maaf kami harus menolaknya karena kami sudah memiliki rencana, Benar kan Chullie?. Lagipula aku tidak suka naik gunung membuat capek badan." kata Kyuhyun dengan penekanan lebih.

" Tapi aku ingin naik Kyu. "

" ANDWE "

" Huft, Ya sudah aku ikut naik denganmu Geunseuk, Lagipula kita tak ada rencana kan " Ucap Heechul cuek

" MWO, ANDWE " Ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

" Lho, kenapa? Kan kau tak mau naik jadi aku pergi dengan Geunseuk, Ada yang salah?." Tanya Heechul polos.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya tak percaya atas perkataan sang istri,

" Ya, sudah aku ikut " Kata – kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dengan sangat berat.

" Kalau begitu mari kita berangkat sekarang, Keburu gelap " Ucap Geunseuk sopan

Dua jam berlalu setelah pejalanan mereka dimulai, Di kanan dan kiri mereka terhampar pemandangan bukit – bukit kecil serta pemandangan pohon – pohon hijau yang sangat menyegarkan mata. Heechul dan Geunseuk tersenyum dengan senang meskipun nafas mereka agak ngos – ngosan karena medan yang cukup berat. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang dari tadi menggerutu karena Heechul yang terlihat begitu akrab dengan Geunseuk.

" Mereka kan baru kenal kenapa bisa seakrab itu, Lagipula bukankah seharusnya Heechul bukan orang yang ramah dan sangat tidak suka dengan kegiatan yang membuatnya berkeringat. Ada apa dengannya kenapa dia mudah sekali berubah. Apa dia tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Huh... dasar nggak sensitif." Guman Kyuhyun pelan

" Kyu, Cepat sedikit." Panggil Heechul

" Bukannya kauseharusnya berjalan bersamaku, Kenapa kau berjalan dengan namja itu, Aku tidak suka." Balas Kyuhyun jujur.

" Aish, anak ini, Kalau kau tidak ingin ikut jangan ikut aku tidak memaksamu."

" Tolong maafkan dia Geunseuk dia memang agak manja." Ucap Heechul.

" Ne, Arra." Jawab Geunseuk sambil mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya untuk Heechul.

" Kyu ayo, Jangan lambat."

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya karena dia tak ingin Heechul terpesona pada namja itu. Pokoknya jangan sampai Heechul dekat dengan namja itu.

Setelah beberapa waktu mendaki akhirnya mereka sampai di puncak gunung Molwa.

" Wah Indah sekali." Teriak Heechul sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas merasakan hembusan angin. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu bergoyang – goyang dihembus angin, bibir merahnya merekah karena senyum lebarnya.

" CKLIK"

Geunseuk memotret Heechul yang benar – benar terlihat sangat menawan secara diam – diam.

" Kau sangat beruntung memiliki dia sebagai pasanganmuKyuhyun-shi. Ini merupakan perjalanan mendaki gunungku yang terbaik karena aku dapat melihat pemandangan surga ini dengan kalian." Ucap Geunseuk sambil melirik Heechul

" Aku harap kau tidak berfikir macam – macam dia adalah milikku." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas sambil memandang tajam pada Geunseuk.

" Sayang sekali, Tapi aku bukanlah Namja yang suka merebut apa yang sudah jadi milik orang lain "

Setelah puas menikmati pemandangan di atas puncak mereka mendaki turun dan kembali ke hotel.

" Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini, Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Geunseuk sambil menjabat tangan Heechul

" Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Kami sudah merepotkanmu." Kata Heechul.

" Sudah cukup jabat tangannya, Aku capek." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan jabatan tangan Heechul dan Geunseuk. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Heechul dan mengajaknya kembali ke kamar

.

.

.

" Kyu cepat mandi, Badanmu bau " Perintah Heechul yang sepertinya tak didengarkan oleh Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menggerutu.

" Hey, kau tidak mendengarku ya..." Kata Heechul dengan suara agak keras.

" Aku ingin mandi bersamamu " Pinta Kyuhyun manja

" MWO, aku sudah mandi jangan bercanda"

" Ini hukuman karena kau sudah berani – berani bermesraan dengan namja lain di depan mataku " Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengendong tubuh Heechul dengan gaya kuli sedang memanggul beras

" Apa yang kau katakan, Siapa yang bermesraan. Kyu, Turunkan aku"

" BYUR" Kyuhyun menceburkan tubuh Heechul dalam jaccuzzi yang ada di kamar mereka

" Apa yang kau lakukan "

" Menghukummu " Ucap KyuhyunKyuhyun sambil menekan bibirnya dengan mulut Heechul, Dengan agak kasar Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Heechul. Tangan Kyuhyun meraih junior Heechul dan meremas – remasnya.

" AKH "

Tak ingin membuang waktu Kyuhyun melepas semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya dan tubuh Heechul. Dihisapnya nipple pink Heechul sambil dikocok – kocoknya junior Heechul yang menegang di dalam air. Sensasi yang berbeda dirasakan kedua insan ini.

"Cplak Cplak " Suara air terdengar karena gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang semakin cepat di bawah air.

"Kyu, Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" tanya Heechul sambil mendesah menahan nikmat.

" Aku cemburu " Jawab Kyuhyun singkat yang kini mendaratkan ciumannya di leher sang cinderella. Kyuhyun membuat banyak kiss mark di badan Heechul..

" Kyu, Akh"

" Ingat, Kau adalah milikku "

Heechul merasakan Klimaks dari gerakan tangan Kyuhyun. Tubuh Heechul terduduk lemah diatas tubuh Kyuhyun, Dia masih merasa lelah karena mendaki gunung tadi. Kyuhyun meraba – raba pantat Heechul yang terendam dalam air, mencari " Hole" Heechul. Dimasukkannya jari telunjuk Kyuhyun ke dalam lubang Heechul pelan – pelan.

" AKH, Kyu jangan disini nanti kemasukan air."

Kyuhyun memasukkan satu jari lagi kedalam lubang Heechul sambil terus menggerakkannya mencari spot Heechul.

" AKH "

Kyuhyun tersenyum karena dia menemukan titik nikmat Heechul. dia memasukkan satu jari lagi dan terus menerus menusuk di satu titik yang sama. Merasa cukup dengan permainan tangannya Kyuhyun mulai menusukkan juniornya ke Hole Heechul.

" AKH, KYU"

" Rasanya sedikit berbeda Chullie, lebih keset" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh chullie.

Di gerakannya tubuh Heechul ke atas dan ke bawah disertai hentakan pantatnya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

" Kyu..." Desah Heechul lemah sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

Setelah cukup lama memompa tubuh Heechul, Kyuhyun merasakan otot perutnya sedikit menegang. Pertanda dia akan mencapai orgasmenya. Dipeluknya tubuh Heechul dengan erat.

" AKH "

" Chullie, I'm coMing." Ucap Kyuhyun

" UGH "

Heechul merasakan ada cairan yang mengalir di lubangnya, Terasa dingin entah itu air atau cairan kental Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua saling memandang wajah masing – masing dengan cermat.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Heechul dengan lembut. Heechul menutup matanya menikmati perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun padanya.

" Bukannya tadi kau terus menggerutu dan bilang kau capek. Tapi tetap ada tenaga untuk melakukan ini." Tanya Heechul sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun.

" Tak pernah ada kata lelah kalau aku bisa menikmati dirimu." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Heechul.

Heechul merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu.

" Kyu, Lepaskan juniormu aku capek dan kedinginan." Kata Heechul sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan

" Tunggu sebentar lagi Chullie, Aku ingin berada di ' dalam' lebih lama lagi. Lubangmu terasa nyaman dan hangat." Guman Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Heechul.

" Lima menit lagi, Atau kita akan masuk angin, Arraseo " Jawab Heechul sambil mencium kening Kyuhyun lembut. Dalam hati dia berfikir, ternyata dia posesif juga.

Padahal moodku hari ini sedang baik karena dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan merdu,lagu yang hanya ditujukan untukku. Aku tak mengira aku akan menghabiskan hidupku bersama namja bersifat 'buruk' seperti Kyuhyun

" Apa ini karma " Batin Heechul

" Hmm " guman Kyuhyun semakin membenamkan wajahnya dalam rambut Heechul.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My Chullie My Cinderella

By

RyoraChan

**Pairing** :: KyuChul ( KyuhyunHeechul ), Hanchul ( HankyungHeechul ,) slight Sichul

**Disclaimer** :: Chullie and Kyuhyun was forever Mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s), M-Preg, NC.

**Xxx**

.

.

.

" Waktu kita di jepang tinggal dua hari lagi apa kau tidak ingin mengajakku ke Spa Kyu atau kita cari tempat relaksasi yang nyaman. Aku sangat menyukai kegiatan semacam itu, membuat tubuh dan pikiranku menjadi rileks " Celoteh Heechul saat menonton Tv.

" Apa kau tidak malu pergi dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

" Apa maksudmu aku tak mengerti? " Tanya Heechul heran

" Lihat dada dan perutmu " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan agak sedikit salah tingkah

Heechul segera mandekati cermin terdekat, Heechul shock melihat dada dan perutnya dipenuhi tanda kissmark buatan Kyuhyun. Muka Heechul mendadak merah

" Pabo, ini semua salahmu kalau aku tidak bisa Spa di Jepang" Teriak Heechul sambil melempar bantal pada Kyuhyun

Seketika terbesit sebuah ide nakal dalam pikiran Kyuhyun

" Apa kau ingin dipijat?, Apa kau ingin aku memijat tubuhmu?. Tenang saja aku akan memberikan service terbaik dan memberikanmu kepuasan " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan mata dengan nakal ke arah Heechul.

" Dasar mesum, Apa hanya hal itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu?."

" Apa kau tidak menyukainya aku jadi begini karena dirimu, Chullie? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menggoda pada Heechul.

" Bukan begitu, Aku hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih..." Heechul tak melanjutkan apa yang diucapkannya.

" Lebih apa? "

" Aku tak ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu " Jawab Heechul tegas.

" Aku hampir lupa kita harus mencari oleh – oleh buat Appa dan Eomma. Ayo pergi belanja souvenir" Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Heechul

Kyuhyun mengenakan kemeja ungu dengan celana abu – abu di bagian kerah Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengan sweater bergaris hitam putih dengan elegan dan rapi, sedangkan sepatu dia memilih favoritnya yaitu sneakers Putih badannya yang tinggi membuatnya terlihat ramping dan sangat modis.

Sementara Heechul mengenakan Kaos putih dipadukan dengan cardigans warna pink dan celana hitam agak ketat favoritnya. Sebuah syal berwarna Abu –abu melingkar dengan elegan di Heechul sebagian diikat dan sebagian lagi dibiarkan tergerai. Tidak lupa acsecories favoritnya kaca mata dan sebuah kalung dengan lambang " **希**" favoritnya.

" Kau akan terlihat lebih tampan kalau menggunakan kacamata hitam ini,Kyu." Ucap Heechul sambil memakaikan kacamata pada Kyuhyun.

" Hmm... Kau benar, Aku terlihat lebih tampan mengenakan ini." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melihat bayangan dirinya dalam cermin.

" Kajja"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengandeng tangan Heechul erat, Dia tidak ingin Heechul menjadi incaran para Namja yang sekarang melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum.

Pasangan ini menjadi tontonan di pasar, Penampilan mereka yang bisa dibilang keren dengan sukses mengundang puluhan pasang mata untuk mengawasi gerak gerik mereka. Mereka memasuki sebuah Toko kimono.

" Kyu, Apa kimono ini cocok untuk Eomma? " Tanya Heechul sambil menunjukkan sebuah kimono merah bermotifkan bunga sakura.

" Kurasa itu lebih cocok buatmu "

" Aku serius "

" Terserah kau, Chullie."

Setelah berbelanja baju untuk Eomma dan Appa mereka pasangan ini berjalan santai di sekitar pasar, Mencari oleh – oleh untuk teman mereka.

Sementara Heechul masih sibuk mencari oleh – oleh untuk temannya. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah toko perhiasan. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membelikan Heechul sebuah kalung dengan liontin sebuah bunga matahari dengan berlian kecil ditengahnya.

Heechul membeli beberapa hiasan dinding khas jepang dan beberapa pakaian, sementara Kyuhyun membelikan satu set robot Gundam untuk sahabatnya Changmin.

Setelah puas berkeliling mereka kembali ke hotel.

Heechul tengah merapikan barang – barang yang mereka bawa karena besok pagi mereka sudah harus kembali ke korea. Meskipun memiliki temperamen yang cukup buruk Heechul termasuk orang yang sangat rapi.

" Chullie, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu."

" Hmm, letakkan saja disitu." Ucap Heechul sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya

Karena tidak mendapat respon yang diharapakannya. Kyuhyun mendekati Heechul dan menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

" Tutup matamu"

" Kau kenapa Kyu, aku sedang sibuk "

" Sst...Tutup matamu " Ucap Kyuhyun di telinga Heechul sambil memasangkan kalung yang tadi dibelinya.

Heechul merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melingkar di lehernya. Tangannya meraba – raba berusaha merasakan benda apa itu.

" Buka matamu "

" Kyu, ini cantik sekali " Kata Heechul dengan mata berbinar melihat kado pemberian Kyuhyun.

" Begitu melihat kalung dan liontin itu aku langsung teringat padamu. Kau adalah bunga kesayanganku " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum lebar dengan perasaan senang,

" Gomawo , Evil Kyu" Goda Heechul

" Aow, Kyu Appo" ucap Heechul sambil mengusap pipinya yang dicubit dengan gemas oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

" Heechul-ah, Kyuhyun-ah kalian sudah mau Check out?" tanya seorang namja pada Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

" Ne, Geunseuk. Kami akan kembali ke Korea sekarang." Jawab Heechul

" Sayang sekali, Padahal aku ingin mengajak kalian jalan – jalan lagi " Kata Geunseuk sedikit kecewa.

" Maaf sudah mengecewakanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang mendengar kekecewaan di nada bicara Geunseuk dengan penuh kemenangan

" Oh, Ini kartu namaku. Aku harap kau akan menghubungiku Heechul-ah."

" Ne, Arraseo"

" Bisakah aku meminta nomer teleponmu,Heechul-ah? " Tanya Geunseuk seakan tidak ingin membuang kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan Heechul.

" EHEM " Kyuhyun sepertinya agak keberatan dengan pertanyaan Geunseuk barusan. Tapi sepertinya hal tersebut tidak dipedulikan oleh Heechul

" Ini nomerku " Jawab Heechul sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi nomer telepon dirinya.

" Kami pergi dulu " Kata Heechul sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa kau memberikan nomer teleponmu pada orang yang tak dikenal?" kata Kyuhyun kesal.

" Memangnya kenapa, Dia juga tidak akan mengajakku kencan kan? " Kata Heechul cuek

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, " Jadi kau ingin kencan dengan namja itu?"

" Namanya Geunseuk, Dan aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar." jawab Heechul tegas. Matanya sedikit mengantuk karena harus merapikan barang – barang yang mereka bawa hampir semalaman. Kyuhyun hanya membantu mendorong koper – koper itu saja.

.

.

Beberapa jam perjalanan di dalam pesawat cukup melelahkan bagi Heechul dan Kyuhyun, meskipun mereka hanya tinggal duduk dan menunggu.

" Eomma ,Appa, Kami pulang " Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumah diikuti Heechul dibelakangnya.

" Akh chagi,,,,,, selamat datang. Kami sangat merindukan kalian " Sambut ibu Kyuhyun dan Ibu Heechul, sambil memeluk kedua putra kesayangan mereka.

" Eh, kenapa semuanya berkumpul disini?" tanya Heechul heran melihat para Eomma berkumpul di rumah Kyuhyun.

" Apa tidak boleh kalau aku mengunjungi rumah menantuku sendiri, Chagi?." Jawab ibu Heechul sambil memasang muka sedih.

" Anio, Eomma hanya saja ini tidak biasa " Jawab Heechul sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

" Sudah jangan banyak bicara biarkan mereka mandi lalu cepat makan, kalian pasti capek " Perintah ibu Kyuhyun

" Ne, Arra " Jawab Kyuhyun dan Heechul bersamaan sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

" Tunggu, Aku harus memakai kamar yang mana? " Tanya Heechul polos

" Pabo, Tentu saja kamarku " Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Heechul, dia sibuk menarik koper – koper mereka ke dalam kamar.

" Glek " Suara Heechul menelan ludah.

" CKLEK"

Suara pintu terbuka dengan segera Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang kesayangannya. Sementara Heechul agak ragu melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

" Masuklah, Sekarang ini kamarmu juga "

" Ne " jawab Heechul agak berat

Kepala Heechul terasa agak berat, pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai ketakutan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya dulu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan di tempat ini. Aku kan tidak mengenal dekat orang – orang yang ada disini. Aku memang menikah terlalu cepat. Pikiran Heechul terus memikirkan hal itu.

" Chullie, jangan hanya berdiri disana. Cepat mandi, Kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman setelah perjalanan tadi, Mandi akan menyegarkanmu " ,Kata Kyuhyun

" Ne, Tapi bajunya? " Jawab Heechul pelan

" Ambil saja bajunya di lemariku, Kau bisa memakainya sesukamu "

" Ne "

Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa Heechul merasa sedikit canggung dengan keadaan rumahnya, mencoba sedikit mencairkan suasana dengan sedikit menggoda Heechul.

" Atau kau ingin mandi denganku. "

" Kau cari mati ya" Jawab Heechul sambil mendengus kesal

" Kalau begitu cepat mandi, Setelah itu kita turun menemui kedua Eomma kita." Kata Kyuhyun

" Kau tidak mandi "

" Aku akan mandi di kamar sebelah "

Heechul terlihat serius memandangi lemari pakaian Kyuhyun berusaha mencari pakaian yang sesuai dengan seleranya. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama Heechul memutuskan memakai kaos berwarna Biru tua dan celana jeans selutut milik Kyuhyun.

" Memilih baju saja lamanya minta ampun " Omel Kyuhyun

" Aku takut ada noda – noda aneh di bajumu "

" Noda aneh apa? "

" Jangan bertanya, Bagaimana penampilanku dengan baju kebesaran ini? "

" Kau cocok pakai baju itu, kajja. Orang tua kita sudah menunggu di bawah" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengajak Heechul turun menemui kedua orang tua mereka.

.

.

.

" Ini kami bawakan sedikit oleh – oleh dari Sapporo " Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan kado berisi kimono.

" Apa ini kalian tidak perlu repot – repot " Kata para Eomma sambil membuka kado tersebut.

" OMO, ini bagus sekali, terima kasih Chagi akan langsung kami coba."

Heechul duduk di dekat Eommanya, sambil memberi komentar mengenai kimono yang kini sudah dipakai para Eomma.

" Kalian terlihat sangat cantik memakai kimono itu " Puji Heechul

" Akh, Heechul memang anak yang baik " Puji Eomma Kyuhyun

" Sudah – sudah mencoba kimononya dilanjutkan nanti saja, Mereka berdua pasti kelaparan "

Keempat orang itu berjalan ke ruang makan dan melanjutkan perbincangan mereka di meja makan.

" Sepertinya kalian sangat menikmati bulan madu yang sudah kami siapkan "

" Ne, Eomma, Khamsahamnida " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

" Heechul Chagi, Apa di Sapporo banyak serangga? "

" Ani, Tidak ada serangga disana "

" Tentu saja ada, Lihatlah lehermu penuh tanda merah bekas gigitan serangga " Goda Eomma Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung tersedak dan memukul – mukul dadanya sambil terbatuk – batuk.

Refleks Heechul langsung menutup lehernya dengan tangan kirinya dan dengan wajah sedikit merah " Ah, Ini karena aku alergi "

" Ayolah, Bekas alergi tidak akan tampak seperti itu. Apa serangga besar yang menggigitmu? "

" Ne, Eomma serangga besar dan nakal " Jawab Heechul sambil memandang tajam Kyuhyun yang sedang minum air dengan wajah sedikit merah.

" Heechul, Kau tidak perlu malu – malu kami sangat senang kalau kalian menikmati bulan madu yang sudah kami siapkan "

Setelah makan Heechul berbicara dengan Eommanya di dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

" Chagi, Bagaimana bulan madu kalian. Apa menyenangkan?." Tanya Eomma Heechul sambil mencubit pinggang Heechul

" Eommaaaa."

" Kau tak perlu malu kaliankan sudah menikah."

" Tetap saja sedikit aneh " ucap Heechul sambil memajukan mulutnya beberapa senti

" Chagi, Sekarang kau sudah menjadi istri Kyuhyun kau harus bisa melayaninya dengan baik. Mulai sekarang kau juga harus tinggal bersamanya. Dan keluarga Kyuhyun adalah keluargamu juga jadi jangan takut. Eomma akan pulang ke rumah, Kalau kau ingin bercerita Eomma akan selalu ada." Kata Eomma Heechul sambil memegang pipi putra kesayangannya.

" Ne, Eomma, Sarangheyo " Ucap Heechul sambil memeluk tubuh Eommanya.

Setelah cukup puas berbicara, Eomma Heechul memutuskan untuk pulang meskipun Kyuhyun dan keluarga memaksanya untuk tinggal.

Heechul menatap mobil sang Eomma sampai hilang, setetes air mata mengalir di mata indah Heechul. Kyuhyun memeluk pundak Heechul sambil membelai tangan Heechul. Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun

.

.

.

" Chullie, Mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal disini untuk sementara sampai kita berdua lulus, Eommamu sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengambil barang – barang pribadimu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir "

" Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Aku bingung harus bagaimana bereaksi dalam hal ini "

" Kau hanya harus jadi dirimu sendiri "

" Kau harus mulai membiasakan dirimu, mulai sekarang kau adalah Cho Heechul"

" Ne "

" Kalau kau membutuhkan apapun bilang saja padaku, Sebagai suami sudah tugasku memenuhi keinginanmu Apapun itu "

" YA, Aku memang terkejut dengan semua ini tapi aku juga bukan anak kecil. Seharusnya akulah yang mengatakan hal itu padamu, Karena kau lebih muda dariku "

" Tapi sekarang aku adalah suamimu "

" Ne, Hmmmmph "

Heechul tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena bibir Kyuhyun sudah mengunci rapat bibir Heechul.

" Kau juga harus terbiasa dengan 'hal' ini juga, istriku " Goda Kyuhyun

.

.

.

" KYUHYUN BOGOSHIPEO " Teriak seorang namja sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

" Min, Kau terlalu berlebihan " Ucap Kyuhyun datar pada Changmin

" Apa kau tidak merindukan sahabatmu yang satu ini? "

" Anio "

" Ya inilah Kyuhyun yang aku kenal kau sama sekali tak berubah tetap kejam kecuali dirimu yang kini sudah jadi suami orang"

" Terserah "

" Bagaimana bulan madu kalian, Apa berjalan lancar, Kau sudah 'memakannya?" Changmin memberondong Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan.

" Hmmm, Apa sebaiknya aku memberitahumu? " Jawab Kyuhyun agak ragu

" Ayolah " Bujuk Changmin

" Baiklah... tapi dalam mimpimu "

" Dasar pelit " Ucap Changmin sambil melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke leher Kyuhyun sementara tangan kirinya mengacak – acak rambut Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun" Heechul memanggil Kyuhyun pelan

" Chullie,, apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

" Aku sekolah disini juga. Siapa dia?"

Changmin melepaskan tangannya dari leher Kyuhyun lalu memperkenalkan diri.

" Jung Changmin imnida "

" Jung?, Kau adik Yunho ? "

" Ne, Bagaimana Hyung tahu?" Jawab Changmin singkat matanya sibuk mengamati setiap inchi wajah istri sahabatnya itu.

" Dia pernah bercerita kalau adiknya sekolah disini. Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada Yunho, Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu " Kata Heechul sambil mengeluarkan senyuman malaikatnya

" DEG , Cantik sekali " Batin Changmin

" Kyu, Aku nanti pulang malam kau tidak perlu menungguku pulang. Aku ada sedikit keperluan dengan Appa"

" Ne, jangan lupa menelponku "

" Arra "

" Min, Kajja "

" Eh, Kemana?"

" Ke kelas, kau ingin Kangin Seosaengnim menghukum kita "

" Dia cantik sekali, Apa benar dia seorang Namja. Kau beruntung Kyu bisa mendapatkan istri secantik itu "Changmin terkagum - kagum melihat istri sahabatnya.

" Tentu saja " Jawab Kyuhyun bangga

" Aku yakin Heechul Hyung memiliki banyak penggemar, Kau harus menjaganya baik – baik " Ucap Changmin sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

" Deg " Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Changmin. Dia teringat saat mereka di Jepang.

" Hey, Kau bilang kita harus cepat sekarang kau yang melamun "

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 dan Heechul belum pulang.

" _Yeoboseyo_"

" Chullie kenapa kau belum pulang, Sekarang sudah malam, Dan kenapa kau tidak meneleponku " Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

" _Ah, Mian Kyu, Aku tadi pergi menemui Appa dengan Siwon" jawab Heechul_

" Sekarang kau ada dimana, Aku jemput "

" _Tidak perlu, aku akan pulang sekarang "_

" Tut...tut..." Heechul memutup teleponnya.

" Aigo " batin Kyu

.

.

" Kyu tolong bukakan pintunya aku tidak membawa kunci,Heechul"

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu setelah menerima sms dari membuka pintu dan sedikit terkejut karena Heechul tidak sendiri. Dia bersama seorang Namja tampan bertubuh atletis.

" Nugu? "

Seolah memahami pandangan Kyuhyun, Heechul mengenalkan namja yang bersamanya.

" Kyu ini Siwon, Siwon ini Kyuhyun ."

"Kyuhyun Imnida."

" Hyung, Aku pergi dulu " Ucap Siwon sambil mencium pipi Heechul.

" WHAT THE HELL" Batin Kyuhyun

" Simba, Kamsahamnida. Hati hati di jalan " Ucap Heechul sambil melambaikan tangan pada Siwon

" Chullie, Siapa namja itu? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Bukankah tadi kalian sudah berkenalan "

" Bukan itu maksudku, Ada hubungan apa diantara kalian? "

" Dia temanku hanya itu "

" Oh"

" Teman apa? " Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

" Sudahlah Kyu, Aku capek aku ingin tidur dulu "

Tiba – tiba perkataan Changmin terngiang di benak Kyuhyun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My Chullie My Cinderella

By

RyoraChan

**Pairing** :: KyuChul ( KyuhyunHeechul ), Hanchul ( HankyungHeechul ,) slight Sichul

**Disclaimer** :: Chullie and Kyuhyun was forever Mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s), M-Preg, NC.

**Xxx**

.

.

.

" Kyuhyun, Bangun sudah siang bukannya kau akan ke sekolah hari ini."

" Ugh...lima menit lagi " Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

" Dasar pemalas" guman Heechul

" Aku pergi dulu, Siwon sudah menjemputku "

Kata – kata Heechul sukses membuat mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, Seketika Kyuhyun melompat dari tempat tidur.

" Mau kemana? " Tanyanya sambil menggosok kedua matanya

Sosok Kyuhyun yang mengenakan piyama warna baby blue, Terlihat sangat lucu dimata Heechul.

" Kau benar – benar terlihat seperti anak kecil " Kata Heechul tersenyum

" Mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun

" Ke Rumah Leeteuk"

" Aku ikut "

" Anio, Kau harus ke sekolah hari ini hari terakhirmu kan. Aku berangkat " kata Heechul.

" Chakaman"

" Apalagi?"

" Poppo " kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan pipinya

" Dasar manja " Kata Heechul sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

" Hyung, Apa kau bahagia?." Tanya Siwon tiba – tiba

" Tentu saja, kenapa kau tiba – tiba menanyakan hal itu?" Jawab Heechul tanpa memandang wajah Siwon.

" Bagaimana dengan Suamimu? " Tanya Siwon agak ragu

" Kyuhyun, Dia baik, Kami akan pindah ke apartemen kami Minggu depan "

" Oh, begitu ya..." Jawab Siwon dengan nada kecewa wajahnya sedikit pucat mendengar perkataan Heechul.

" Wajahmu pucat apa kau sakit? " Kata Heechul sambil memegang kening Siwon.

" Anio "

" Aish, Kau demam, Kita pergi ke rumahmu saja "

" Hyung, Aku baik – baik saja? "

" Jangan membantah " Jawab Heechul tegas.

" Arra, Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? "

" Ah, Kau benar nanti dia pasti marah. Aku akan menghubunginya dulu " Kata Heechul sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

" Yoboseyo, Kyu."

" _Yoboseyo, Gwenchanayo Chullie?"_

" Kyu hari ini aku tidak pulang, aku akan menginap di rumah Siwon."

" _MWO...!" teriak Kyuhyun_

Siwon terkejut mendengar teriakan keras Kyuhyun sementara, Heechul menutup sebelah telinganya.

" Aish, Kau ingin membuatku tuli "

" _Andwe, kau harus pulang. TITIK " _ Kata Kyuhyun dengan penekanan lebih

" Siwon sedang sakit Kyu"

" _Apa Hubungannya denganmu, Cepat pulang sekarang, katakan kau dimana aku jemput"_

" Tut...tut..." Heechul mematikan teleponnya

" Hyung, Aku tidak apa – apa. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar karena aku " Ucap Siwon sambil memegang tangan Heechul.

" Aku sudah memutuskan untuk merawatmu malam ini."

" Kyuhyun bagaimana, Hyung? "

" Sudahlah, Jangan pikirkan hal itu dulu, Sekarang kau harus istirahat "

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun OPV**

" Apa Hubungannya denganmu, Cepat pulang sekarang, katakan kau dimana aku jemput "

" Tut...tut...tut..."

" Aish dia menutup teleponku "

Memangnya siapa Siwon itu sampai Heechul begitu peduli padanya.

" Agh, aku tidak suka hal ini "

Kyuhyun tidak ingin Heechul menginap di rumah namja lain karena sekarang dia adalah istri sahnya. Kyuhyun berusaha menghubungi Heechul beberapa kali tapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Heechul.

" Yoboseyo, Sekertaris Park ini Kyuhyun. Tolong carikan aku informasi tentang seseorang bernama Choi Siwon secepatnya "

**END OF KYUHYUN OPV**

.

.

.

" Ting... Tong..."

" Iya, Tunggu sebentar " Jawab Heechul dari dalam rumah Siwon

" Kyuhyun" Tubuh Heechul membeku melihat sosok Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Siwon.

" Kau tidak mengijinkan aku masuk, Chullie " Tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Heechul.

" Ah, Ne " Jawab Heechul gagap

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumah Siwon? " Tanya Heechul

" Aku mendapatkan sedikit bantuan , Kau lupa Appaku salah seorang pemilik perusahaan informasi terbesar di Korea "

" Ah , Arraso. Duduklah akan aku buatkan minum untukmu " Heechul meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju dapur rumah Siwon.

" Siapa Hyung? " Tanya Siwon sambil berjalan gontai ke ruang tamu.

" Kyuhyun" Kata Heechul

" Anyeong " Jawab Siwon bingung karena sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berada di rumahnya.

" Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Engkau pasti mencari Heechul Hyung" Siwon membungkukkan badan lalu duduk di sofa.

" Ini,Minumlah setelah itu aku akan pulang karena Kyuhyun sudah menjemputku " Kata Heechul sambil meletakkan dua gelas susu hangat di meja.

" Hyung, Gomawoyo " Kata Siwon sambil meminum susu.

" Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, istirahatlah "

" Seharusnya di rumah seorang CEO perusahaan seperti Choi Enterprise ada seorang pembantu, paling tidak satu orang. Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun disini." Kata Kyuhyun sambil meminum susunya, Yang diikuti dengan ekspresi tidak suka Siwon.

" Darimana kau tahu? " Tanya Siwon

" Tidak penting " Jawab Kyuhyun singkat

" Aku akan mengajak Heechul pulang, Karena sekarang kau terlihat baik – baik saja."

" Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian, Ini bukan salah Heechul Hyung. Aku tidak suka bila ada orang yang memasuki ruang pribadiku karena itu tidak ada pembantu disini " Siwon berusaha menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun.

" Chullie, Kajja" Kyuhyun berdiri diikuti dengan Heechul yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

" Hyung, Gomawo " Kata Siwon tulus sambil menatap dalam mata besar Heechul.

" Gwenchananyo, Simba kau harus banyak istirahat " Kata Heechul sambil membelai lembut pipi Siwon.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya melihat adegan manis di depan matanya. Dia merasa sedikit cemburu melihat kedekatan hubungan Heechul dengan Dongsaengnya yang satu itu.

" Kyuhyun, Gomawo " Siwon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan, Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

" Apa kau marah padaku? " tanya Heechul menyadari perubahan aura pada diri Kyuhyun.

" Iya, Karena semalaman kau menginap di tempat namja lain tanpa seijin suamimu. Kau tak akan tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku saat itu." Jawab Kyuhyun, Terlihat jelas bahwa dia berusaha mengontrol emosinya agar tak meluap.

" Aku Minta maaf soal itu bisa kau bilang Hampir menginap, Tolong kau garis bawahi karena kau sudah menjemputku sekarang."Jawab Heechul sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun.

" Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku "

" Siwon tidak memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat usianya 10 tahun. Bayangkan bagaimana rasanya harus hidup sendirian tanpa orang tua. Meskipun orang tuanya meninggalkan banyak harta untuknya tetap saja dia merasa tidak bahagia."

" Aku mengenalnya pada usiaku 12 tahun, saat itu usianya masih 9 tahun. Dia selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, hmmm...sungguh Dongsaeng yang merepotkan " Guman Heechul

Dia selalu mengatakan, " Hyung, kau cantik sekali. Siwon mau menikahi Hyung." Bayangkan perasaan namja yang dibilang cantik dan dilamar oleh anak sekecil itu.

Aku tidak terlalu suka dibilang cantik tapi dia terus mengulang kata – kata yang sama hingga membuat aku jengkel. Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum lembut mengingat masa kecilnya dulu.

" Aku rasa aku bisa mengerti kenapa Siwon terus mengatakan hal itu, dia memang sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang Namja." Guman Kyuhyun lirih

" Eh, Ne? " Tanya Heechul yang tak mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun barusan.

" Anio, Lanjutkan ceritamu "

" Ayah Siwon meninggalkan banyak harta sekaligus banyak musuh untuk Siwon. Banyak orang di sekitarnya yang berusaha mengincar harta peninggalan orangtuanya. Karena itu Siwon sedikit susah mempercayai orang. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu mencariku dan memperhatikanku dengan sifatku yang seperti ini. Padahal banyak sekali Yeoja super cantik dan kaya yang mengejarnya. Melihat kebaikan dan ketulusannya aku jadi tidak bisa tidak menghiraukannya begitu saja " Kata Heechul sambil menghela nafas panjang.

" Aku senang bisa mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirimu, Chullie. Tapi kumohon ingatlah kini kau telah menikah. Aku berharap kau memikirkan perasaanku sebagai suamimu " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Heechul. kemarahan seakan hilang kemana setelah mendengarkan cerita Heechul.

" Tidak terjadi apa – apa di antara kami " Jawab Heechul dengan pandangan serius.

" Aku berusaha mempercayaimu, Chullie "

" Kau terlihat sangat dewasa sekarang ini,Kyu. Kau tahu kau tidak pantas memasang muka serius seperti itu tidak cocok dengan usiamu " Kata Heechul sambil tertawa

" Aku harus bersikap seperti ini kalau tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku inikan suami dari cinderella bertemperamen buruk " Goda Kyuhyun.

" Siapa yang Cinderella bertemperamen buruk HAH..." ucap Heechul sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen Siwon,

" HeechulHyung, Aku membutuhkanmu, Aku mencintaimu Hyung."

" Aku akan memilikimu, pasti."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My Chullie My Cinderella

By

RyoraChan

**Pairing** :: KyuChul ( KyuhyunHeechul ), Hanchul ( HankyungHeechul ,) slight Sichul

**Disclaimer** :: Chullie and Kyuhyun was forever Mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s), M-Preg, NC.

**Xxx**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini Siwon mengajak Heechul keluar ke sebuah restoran untuk berbicara

" Heechul Hyung, Aku boleh berkunjung ke rumahmu? "

" Apa yang kau bicarakan Siwon tentu saja boleh "

" Bagaimana kalau sekarang, Hyung "

" Memangnya ada apa tumben kau ingin sekali ke rumahku? "

" Ani, Hyung aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu "

" Kenapa tidak disini saja? "

" Tidak enak, Hyung "

" Terserah kaulah, tapi aku tidak mau menyetir "

Keduanya berdiri dan meninggalkan restoran menuju Apartemen Heechul sekarang ini.

" Nah, sudah sampai sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan " Ucap Heechul sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa

" Hyung, Selalu saja tanpa basa – basi " Siwon duduk di sebelah tubuh Heechul

" Ini memang sifatku " Jawab Heechul tanpa memandang wajah Siwon

" Ya sudahlah, aku juga menyukaimu karena sifatmu yang satu itu, Hyung "

" Jangan mulai merayuku lagi, Cepat katakan sebentar lagi Kyuhyun pulang "

" Hyung " Kata Siwon dengan wajah serius

" Hmm " Guman Heechul yang kini sudah duduk dan memandang lurus ke mata Siwon.

" Hyung, apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu ini? "

" Kenapa menanyakan hal itu lagi? "

" Hyung, kau tahu kan aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, mencintaimu dari dulu. Mengapa setidaknya kau memikirkan untuk menerima perasaanku sebelum kau memutuskan menikah secara mendadak dengan Namja berusia lebih muda seperti Kyuhyun. Itu bukanlah dirimu, Hyung?" Siwon mengucapkannya sambbil menggenggam tangan Heechul erat.

" Kemana arah pembicaraan ini, Siwonie? " Tanya Heechul

" Apakah ada yang memaksamu, Hyung. Katakan saja kalau kau merasa tidak bahagia, Hyung. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, sampai kapanpun "

" Apa yang kau bicarakan tidak masuk akal, Aku sudah menikah suka tidak suka kau harus menerima hal itu, Siwon "

" Karena aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menyerahkanmu pada Kyuhyun. Aku terlalu mencintaimu Hyung sampai aku takut kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan membahagiakanmu "

" Siapa kau, Sampai berani memutuskan apa aku bahagia atau tidak. Memang, kau bisa membahagiakanku? "

" Aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu, Hyung "

" Jadi kau bersedia kujadikan simpanan atau hanya sekedar penenang bagiku disaat aku sedih "

" Asalkan aku bisa bersama denganmu, Hyung "

" Aku benci orang berpikiran picik seperti itu, Siwon. Kau tahu aku paling membenci pengkhianatan, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk mengkhianati suami dan kedua orangtuaku. Bukankah kau salah satu umatnya yang paling taat, mengapa kau bisa memiliki jalan pikiran sepicik ini " Bentak Heechul

" Hyung, Kumohon jangan membeciku "

" Kenapa kau berubah jadi seperti ini,Simba. Kemana perginya Simbaku yang selalu baik dan ceria "

" Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, Hyung " Ucap Siwon yang tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata, Heechul yang merasa tidak tega langsung memeluk tubuh Siwon.

" Lebih baik kau bunuh saja perasaanmu padaku. Kalau hal itu membuatmu berubah menjadi seperti ini "

" ..."

" Uljima, Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan melindungiku kenapa sekarang kau yang menangis "

" Hyung " Siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Heechul yang hanya diam dan mulai balas memeluk Siwon berusaha menenangkan Siwon.

" Lupakan aku Siwon, Carilah cintamu yang lain. Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku "

" Hyung "

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang dari kantor langsung masuk ke Apartemen dengan langkah ringan tanpa mengetahui pemandangan apa yang disaksikannya.

" Chullie aku pulang " Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan pelan dan hanya berdiri karena shock dengan adegan pelukan Heechul dan Siwon.

" Apa yang kau lakukan dasar namja kurang ajar " Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menarik kerah baju Siwon, tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun melayangkan sebuah pukulan di wajah Siwon

" Kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau mau padaku, tapi jangan sakiti Heechul Hyung, Ini semua salahku " Kata Siwon sambil memgang pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri karena pukulan Kyuhyun

" Kyuhyun " Ucap Heechul saat melihat kemarahan di wajah Kyuhyun

" Pergi kau dari sini " Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana tubuh Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang lebih kecil dari Siwon bisa kuat menarik tubuh Siwon dan melemparnya keluar pintu apartemennya

" Kyuhyun, tunggu apa yang kau lakukan "

Kyuhyun yang sudah dibakar api cemburu tidak memperdulikan perkataan Heechul.

" DAN KAU, KEENAPA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA MEMELUK TUBUHMU SEMUDAH ITU. APA KAU BEGITU MEMBENCIKU SEHINGGA KAU BAWA NAMJA ITU KE SINI, KE APARTEMEN KITA "

" PLAK " Heechul menampar wajah Kyuhyun

" Kau keterlaluan, Kau bahkan tidak mendengar penjelasanku sebelum kau mengatakan hal kejam itu padaku " Ucap Heechul dengan mata berkaca – kaca lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

" Chullie, Tunggu " Kyuhyun berusaha menarik tangan Heechul namun dengan cepat dihempaskan oleh Heechul.

" Bruak " Heechul menutup pintu kamar tidur dan mengunci pintunya.

" CHULLIE, BUKA PINTUNYA " Teriak Kyuhyun

" Dinginkan dulu kepalamu, Dasar bodoh " Jawab Heechul dari dalam

" CHULLIE...CHULLIE "

" Tidak ada hubungan apa – apa diantara kami, Siwon sedang tertekan dia datang untuk bicara, dia memelukku sambil menangis. Kau tahu Kyu, Aku tidak tega kalau melihatnya menangis, dia sudah cukup kesepian selama ini. Karena itu jangan salah paham "

" Chullie, Apa aku bisa mempercayai perkataanmu " Guman Kyuhyun pelan di balik pintu

" Meskipun aku namja yang jahat aku bukan namja yang suka berbohong "

" Kalau begitu biarkan aku masuk " Bujuk Kyuhyun

" Tidak, sampai kau benar- benar mendinginkan kepalamu "

" Tapi aku sudah beberapa kali melihat kalian berpelukan, kurasa tinggal menunggu waktu saja aku akan melihat kalian berciuman "

" Sudah kubilang tidak ada hubungan apa – apa diantara kami "

" Chullie, sampai kapan aku harus duduk diluar seperti ini "

" Sampai pagi kalau perlu "

" Kejam sekali, padahal aku kan tidak salah " Kata Kyuhyun.

' Tidak salah bagaimana, Kau baru saja memukul wajah orang tahu "

" Chullie " Ucap Kyuhyun memelas tapi tidak dijawab oleh Heechul

" Chullie " Desah Kyuhyun

.

.

.

" Chullie, aku lapar buatkan aku makanan" Kata Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Semalaman Kyuhyun tidak tidur memikirkan keadaan Heechul dan Siwon

" Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Heechul yang baru saja keluar dari kamar seperti biasa.

" Apa saja yang penting bisa dimakan."

" Chakamman "

Kyuhyun tertidur di sofa, Wajah putihnya agak pucat karena semalaman tidak tidur, Tanda hitam di bawah matanya dengan jelas menunjukkan kalau si empunya badan kelelahan. Heechul memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

" Apa dia benar - benar menungguku semalaman " Guman Heechul

" Cup "

" Mianhae, Kyu" Heechul mengecup kening Kyuhyun karena merasa bersalah.

" Kyuhyun, Bangun makanlah " Heechul membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangun dan memakan roti yang dibuat Heechul tanpa banyak bicara.

" Kau juga makan " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sepotong roti pada Heechul.

" Tentang semalam "

" Percayalah padaku, Tidak terjadi apa – apa, Kyu "

" Jangan melakukannya lagi, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau aku melihat adegan seperti itu sekali lagi "

" Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi tanpa ijinmu, Kyu "

Sebuah senyum nakal terukir di bibir peach Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

" Apa kau sudah puas tidur chullie " Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Heechul bangun tidur.

Heechul mengangguk pelan sambil menggosok – gosok matanya.

" Memangnya kenapa Kyu? "

" Sekarang waktuku menikmati hidangan penutup untuk hari ini " Kata Kyuhyun dengan senyuman evilnya. Matanya menatap Heechul penuh makna.

" A-Apa maksudmu Kyu? " Tanya Heechul gugup

" Humph..." bibir Heechul terkunci dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

~~~~~~ NC Sedang Berlangsung ~~~~~~

" Hah...hah...hah..." suara nafas Heechul memburu setelah aktifitas yang dia lakukan dengan sang suami Kyuhyun.

" Cup " Kyuhyun mencium bibir Heechul sambil membelai kening Heechul yang basah oleh keringat.

" Darimana kau mendapat kekuatan untuk melakukan hal ini Kyu." Guman Heechul lirih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang masih terengah – engah. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Heechul yang terbaring lemas di ranjang.

.

.

.

.

" Aku tidak mau makan " Kata Heechul sambil memindahkan channel TV secara acak.

" Tapi kau belum makan seharian ini, Chullie. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit " Bujuk Kyuhyun.

Sudah hampir sebulan Heechul dan Kyuhyun menempati apartemen mereka. Dan sudah beberapa hari ini Heechul sangat susah bila di ajak makan. Badannya jadi sedikit kurus dan pucat.

" Ani, Aku tidak ingin makan "

Kyuhyun mendekatkan piring berisi Nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Heechul.

" Ini makanan kesukaanmu, Kumohon makanlah nanti kau sakit "

" Jangan memaksaku Kyu, aku..." Heechul tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendadak ingin dikeluarkan dari perutnya. Dia menutup rapat mulutnya sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

" Hoek...hoek...hoek "

" Aigo, jangan lagi " Desah Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung Heechul berusaha memberikan sedikit rasa nyaman. Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap lembut bibir Heechul yang basah oleh air.

" Gwenchana? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengna ekspresi khawatir.

Heechul hanya mengangguk lemah, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Heechul ke kamar.

" Bruk " Kyuhyun berusaha sepelan mungkin membaringkan Heechul di ranjang.

" Badanmu jadi makin ringan, Chullie. Apa kau sedang diet? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi Heechul.

" Huh, Jangan bercanda. Aku tak akan menyiksa diriku seperti ini hanya untuk diet dan tampil cantik " Jawab Heechul lemah

" Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Eommamu kalau dia melihatmu seperti ini Chullie " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih, Terlukis jelas dalam wajah Kyuhyun kalau dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Heechul.

" Apa kau tidak bahagia menikah denganku Chullie? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Ssst...apa yang kau bicarakan Kyu. Aku baik – baik saja dan sangat bahagia dengan pernikahan kita. Yang aku butuhkan sekarang ini hanya tidur " Hibur Heechul. Dia tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun khawatir lebih dari ini. Kyuhyun bahkan menolak pergi ke kantor hanya untuk menemaninya di rumah.

" Tidur bukanlah jawaban untuk sakitmu kali ini, sudah hampir seminggu kau terus muntah dan jarang makan "

" Aku tidak muntah setiap hari, Aku baik – baik saja, percayalah padaku "

" Jangan banyak protes kita ke dokter sekarang " Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Heechul

" Kyuhyun, Turunkan aku "

" Jangan banyak bergerak nanti kau jatuh "

Kyuhyun mengajak Heechul memeriksakan diri di rumah sakit tempat salah seorang kenalannya bekerja. Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan mereka menunggu di ruangan untuk menunggu penjelasan dari sang dokter.

" Aku kaget kau datang dengan cara seperti itu, Kyu. Aku sempat berpikir kau diculik Heechul-Shi "

" Karena dia terus menolak diajak kesini , jadi aku gendong dia ini benar – benar keras kepala "

" Yesung Hyung, Bagaimana keadaan Heechul? " tanya Kyuhyun

" Ini sangat tidak biasa " Kata sang Dokter dengan raut wajah sedikit bingung.

" Apa maksudnya itu, Apa Heechul sakit parah? "

" Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, Tapi untuk lebih pastinya aku akan mengambil sampel darah dan Urine Heechul-shi untuk di uji di laboratorium "

" MWO, Memangnya ada apa dengannya Yesung Hyung? "

" Kau harus tenang Kyuhyun, Saat ini Heechul-shi butuh banyak istirahat kondisi tubuhnya sangat lemah. Aku belum tahu apa penyakitnya, Kita harus menunggu hasil Labnya terlebih dahulu "

" Kapan hasil Labnya keluar,Hyung? "

" Nanti aku akan menghubungimu "

" Minumkan obat ini padanya, Pastikan dia meminumnya supaya kondisi tubuhnya tidak turun lagi "

" Ne "

" Kyuhyun, Jagalah dia baik – baik. Aku permisi dulu"

" Arraseo, Khamsahamnida Hyung "

.

.

.

" Chullie, Minumlah obat ini" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan tubuh Heechul di ranjang.

" Ugh, Aku tidak bisa Kyu" Jawab Heechul lemah

" Cckkk " Kyuhyun mendecak putus asa, Bagaimanapun dia harus membuat Heechul meminum obatnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil obat Heechul dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya setelah itu dia meminum sedikit air. Kyuhyun membuka mulut Heechul lalu ' meminumkan ' obat pada Heechul. Setelah yakin Heechul menelan obat itu Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega.

Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat Heechul terbaring di tempat tidur seperti ini. Dia lebih menyukai Heechul yang cerewet dan memarahinya karena hal – hal kecil. Heechul yang tersenyum dengan rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya. Bukan Heechul yang saat ini terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan wajah dan bibir pucat. Kyuhyun membelai lembut wajah Heechul, Tanpa disadari air mata menetes mambasahi matanya.

.

.

.

" Yoboseyo, Kyuhyunmnida "

" _Ini Yesung, Bisakah kau datang ke RS sekarang hasil labnya sudah keluar "_

" Aigo, Hyung aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Heechul sendirian. Apa Hyung tidak bisa kesini?. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya saat aku pergi "

" _Kau benar – benar mencintainya,Kyu" _

" Hyung, Kumohon bantu aku "

" _Agh merepotkan saja. Arra, Mengingat kau adalah salah satu Dongsaeng kesayanganku, aku akan kesana "_

" Gomawoyo, Hyung"

.

.

.

" Cklek "

" Masuklah, Hyung. Lalu bagaimana hasil Labnya apakah bagus? " Tanya Kyuhyun brutal

" Tenang dulu Sobat, Aku bahkan belum duduk "

" Aish, Hyung ppali aku sudah tak sabar mendengarnya "

" Arra, arra " Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

" Entah ini berita baik atau buruk untukmu aku tidak yakin "

" Glek " Kyuhyun menelan ludah saat menatap wajah serius Yesung.

" Apa penyakit Heechul?, Apa parah?"

" Bisa dibilang cukup parah, waktunya 9 bulan 2 Minggu"

" MWO, HEECHUL HANYA PUNYA WAKTU 9 BULAN" Teriak Kyuhyun

" Karena perkembangannya cukup baik bukan 9 bulan tapi 8 bulan 2 minggu "

" HYUNG, HEECHUL AKAN MATI MAKSUDMU " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram kerah baju Yesung.

" SELAMATKAN DIA "

" Hei, tenanglah aku tidak mengatakan hal mengerikan semacam itu padamu "

" Kau baru saja mengatakannya, Kalau bukan itu Lalu apa Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata memelas.

" Selamat, Heechul sekarang sedang Hamil, Dia sedang mengandung 4 Minggu "

"..."

" Kyu? "

" NE? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun heran

" Apa wajahku seperti orang yang akan berbohong tentang hal sepenting ini "

" Ne " Jawab Kyuhyun polos yang dibalas helaan nafas dalam Yesung.

" Awalnya aku ragu, untuk memastikannya aku melakukan test yang sama berulang kali dan hasilnya tetap sama. Ini juga di luar dugaanku Kyu, Chukae " Kata Yesung sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

" Aku harus kembali ke RS masih banyak pasien yang harus aku rawat. Jagalah dia dengan baik"

" Ne, Gomawoyo Hyung" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengantar yesung ke depan Pintu.

" Hamil " Saat ini wajah Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Pikirannya masih sibuk mencerna kata – kata Hyungnya tadi.

Seketika sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah imutnya.

" Aku akan jadi Appa"

.

.

.

" Cup...Cup...Cup..." Kening, kedua pipi dan bibir Heechul yang tengah tertidur mendapat ciuman lembut dari Kyuhyun.

Heechul terbangun karena perbuatan Kyuhyun,

" Ugh, Gwenchanyo Kyu? "

" Cup" Kyuhyun mencium kening Heechul sekali lagi

" Tadi Yesung Hyung kesini untuk memeriksa kondisimu " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membantu Heechul bangun dari tempat tidur.

" Terus, Aku sakit apa ? "

" Kau tidak sakit "

" Yang benar saja, Anak kecil saja tahu aku sakit kalau melihat wajahku "

" Tapi kau memang tidak sakit "

" CHUKAE, CHULLIE " Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Heechul bingung

" Kau akan menjadi seorang Eomma "

" Hmm, Seorang Eomma " Kata Heechul sambil memikirkan arti perkataan Kyuhyun beberapa detik.

" MWO, SEORANG EOMMMA , BERARTI AKU HAMIL " Kata Heechul sambil melotot kaget

" Ne, Chukkae dan aku akan menjadi seorang Appa" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga.

" Tapi, Aku kan namja bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?. Pasti ada kesalahan aku hanya Flu biasa "

" Anni, Chullie, Kau sedang mengandung 4 Minggu. Yesung Hyung sudah memastikannya " Kyuhyun menyerahkan selembar kertas hasil lab Heechul. Dalam kertas tersebut dengan jelas tertulis bahwa Cho Heechul positif hamil.

Heechul terdiam dalam kebingungannya, " Ambilkan aku Minum,Kyu"

" Ini " Kyuhyun menyerahkan segalas air pada Heechul

" Glek...glek...glek " Heechul menghabiskan air satu gelas tanpa tersisa

" Ini pasti mimpi " Ucap Heechul tak percaya

" Aow, Sakit " Heechul mencubit tangan Kyuhyun keras sekali

" Sakit?, kalau sakit berarti bukan mimpi " Racau Heechul tak jelas

" Jangan pastikan dengan tubuh orang dong " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meringis kesakitan.

" Cup " Kyuhyun melumat bibir Heechul dengan lembut.

" Ini bukan mimpi Chullie, Kau akan menjadi seorang Eomma, Chukkae " Kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat tubuh Heechul.

" Aku takut Kyu."

" Ssh... ada aku disini "

.

.

.

Malam ini semua anggota keluarga Cho dan keluarga Kim berkumpul di kediaman keluarga Kim untuk makan malam bersama.

" Kyuhyun, Chagi kenapa tiba – tiba mengadakan makan malam bersama. Apa ada sesuatu Chagi? "

" Ne, Eomma. Aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu " Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah sangat serius sambil menggenggam tangan Heechul.

Suasana ruang makan yang semula ramai mendadak sepi,

" Ada apa chagi, Apa kalian bertengkar? " Tanya nyonya Kim khawatir sambil memandang Heechul yang kini terlihat lebih kurus.

" Sepertinya kami berdua tidak akan menjadi anak kesayangan Appa dan Eomma lagi mulai sekarang. Maafkan aku, semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahanku sepenuhnya "

" Memangnya kenapa Kyuhyun, Kalau bicara yang jelas " Kata Appa Kyuhyun dengan nada agak keras sehingga membuat suasana ruang makan menjadi sedikit suram

" Heechul ada yang ingin kau katakan, Kau terlihat pucat. Apa Kyuhyun menyakitimu? " Tanya Appa Kyuhyun cemas.

" Biarkan aku yang menjelaskan semuanya Appa, Ini bukan salah Heechul. Dan aku harap semua yang ada disini dapat menerima hal yang akan aku katakan"

" Jangan katakan pada Appa, kalau kalian memutuskan akan berpisah "

" Bukan begitu, Appa. Kyu, cepat jelaskan " Ucap Heechul lemah

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang, " Saat ini Heechul sedang mengandung 4 Minggu "Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannya diikuti dengan senyuman Heechul.

Suasana di meja makan berubah hening, Para orang tua saling memandang bingung.

" Benarkah apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun,Heechul? " tanya Appa Kyuhyun berusaha mencari jawaban.

" Ne, Appa. Saat ini aku sedang mengandung " Kata Heechul sambil mengusap lembut perutnya yang masih rata.

" WAH, INI BERITA BESAR KITA HARUS MERAYAKANNYA." Kata Nyonya Kim dan nyonya Cho

" Apa kau harus memberitahu kami dengan cara seperti itu Kyuhyun. Apa kau ingin membuat Appamu ini terkena serangan jantung "

" Appa ini bukan salah Kyuhyun" kata Heechul berusaha membela Kyuhyun, Takut sang suami akan kena marah dari sang Appa.

" Dulu juga Appa sudah mengerjai kami kan " Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

" Dasar anak ini kau ingin membalas Appamu ini. Akh... sudahlah kita rayakan hal ini. Ini berita bahagia, Dan kalian benar nanti anakmu akan jadi cucu kesayangan kami " Kata AppaKyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

" Kau harus menjaga Heechul dan calon cucu kami dengan baik Kyuhyun atau kau akan menerima hukuman dari kami "

" Ne, Appa. Aku akan berusaha menjaga Chullie ' Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Heechul.

" Kyu, malam ini menginaplah disini. Kasihan Chullie kalau harus bepergian malam – malam "

" Ne, Appa "

Selesai makan dan mengobrol dengan kedua orang tua mereka, Pasangan KyuChul berencana untuk tidur. Terutama Kyuhyun yang sudah beberapa hari ini kurang tidur karena cemas akan keadaan Heechul.

" Chullie, aku mandi dulu, Ne "

" Uhm "

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi dengan langkah lemah, dia sangat bahagia dengan kehamilan Heechul tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong, Dia kelelahan. Kyuhyun berdiri di bawah Shower sambil memijat pelan pundaknya.

" Aku masuk " Kata Heechul yang tiba – tiba masuk

" Eh, Aku sedang mandi " Kata Kyuhyun refleks sambil menutupi Juniornya

" Kenapa ditutupi aku sudah pernah melihatnya, kok " Jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum

" Ani, Ta..tapi kan kita tidak sedang melakukannya "

" Waeyo, Kau malu? " Kata Heechul mulai mendekati Kyuhyun

" Tunggu, jangan mendekat "

" Aigo, Suamiku yang pencemburu ini sedang kelelahan " Goda Heechul sambil memijat pundak Kyuhyun

" Cullie, kalau mau memijat kita lakukan di ranjang, jangan disini "

" Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin melakukannya disini " Jawab Heechul dengan wajah cemberut

" Melakukan apa? "

" Memijat, mandi, mencium dan..." Mata Heechul memandang Kyuhyun nakal

" Apa? " Tanya Kyuhyun polos

" Menyebalkan, Begitu saja tidak tahu " Tangan Heechul mulai meluncur turun membelai tangan dan dada Kyuhyun lembut

" Jinjja? Tapi kau sedang hamil, bagaimana kalau aku menyakitimu "

" Ya, sudah kalau kau tidak mau " Heechul membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun

" Apa benar boleh, aku tidak mau merasakan tinjumu lagi "

" Sudahlah, lupakan apa yang aku lakukan hari ini lagippula, Sepertinya kau sedang kelelahan "

" Siapa bilang aku tidak mau, Kau tidak lihat Juniorku sudah bereaksi dengan sentuhanmu tadi "

" Omo, Salahku "

" Kau harus tanggung jawab "

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Heechul dengan ganas seakan lupa dengan semua rasa lelahnya.

" Kyu, Chakkaman "Heechul melepaskan ciumannya

" Waeyo, aku sudah tidak sabar "

" Nanti kalau Appa dan Umma dengar bagaimana? "

" Sudah biarkan saja, mereka pasti mengerti "

" Tapi aku malu "

" Kalau begitu jangan bersuara "

" Bagaimana bisa? "

" Begini " Kyuhyun mengunci bibir Heechul dengan ciuman

" Tidak bersuara, kan? "

" Tapi, aku kehabisan nafas "

" Chullie, Kau ini menggemaskan sekali "

~~~~~~ NC Sedang Berlangsung ~~~~~~

" Hah,hah " Nafas Kyuhyun memburu setelah bertempur dengan sang istri di ranjang

" Hah, kau...benar...benar...memiliki ...sifat yang jelek " Guman Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya

" Tapi kau suka, kan? "

" Ne " Jawab Kyuhyun yang langsung tertidur lelap

" Gomawo, Kyu " Heechul mengecup kening Kyuhyun lembut lalu menyusul tidur

.

.

.

" Hoek...Hoek...Hoek..."

Morning Sickness yang dialami Heechul kini menjadi hal yang wajar bagi Kyuhyun.

" Chullie kau harus makan, Apa kau ingin membiarkan uri Ageya kelaparan " Bujuk Kyuhyun

" Aku ingin makan, Tapi mau bagaimana lagi semua yang aku makan selalu aku muntahkan lagi "

" Kau harus berusaha demi bayi kita " Bujuk Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

" Aish, Apa kesalahanku sampai aku menanggung penderitaan ini " Guman Heechul putus asa.

" Mian, Ini semua memang kesalahanku ". Kata Kyuhyun berusaha menghibur Heechul.

" Ya, ini memang kesalahanmu Namja mesum "

Semenjak kehamilannya Heechul banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Karena Kyuhyun menjadi lebih protective pada Heechul. Dia tidak membiarkan Heechul melakukan hal – hal yang dapat membahayakan dirinya ataupun calon bayi mereka.

Selain karena cinta dan perhatiannya pada Heechul,Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin mati konyol di tangan Appanya jika sesuatu terjadi Heechul dan calon bayinya.

" Aku hanya harus mengalami morning sickness ini selama 3 bulan kedepan kan Kyu? " Tanya Heechul terbaring lemah di samping westafel kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit bersalah mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. sebenarnya dia tidak tega melihat Heechul harus mengalami penderitaan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan selain berusaha memberikan kenyamanan bagi Heechul.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam benak Kyuhyun seandainya dia yang berada dalam posisi Heechul.

" Aku akan menelpon Yesung Hyung"

" Yoboseyo, Hyung ini aku. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan? "

" Berapa lama Heechul akan mengalami morning Sickness?."

Yesung menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang perihal kehamilan dan hal – hal yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. Kyuhyun mendengarkan penjelasan di telepon dengan cermat sesekali kepalanya mengangguk – angguk dia juga mencatat beberapa hal yang menurutnya penting.

Kyuhyun menanyakan banyak hal pada Yesung. Untung saja Yesung cukup sabar menghadapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Ne, Gomawo Hyung"

" Kyuhyun, Chakkaman"

" Karena kehamilan Heechul bukan kehamilan biasa, Heechul akan mengalami kesakitan di daerah perutnya untuk beberapa waktu. Aku tidak yakin berapa lama karena kasus seperti ini jarang terjadi. Jagalah dia "

" Arraso Hyung, Gomawo"

.

.

.

" _Yoboseyo, Hyung Gwenchanayo? "_

" Siwon, ada apa kau menelponku tiba – tiba? " Jawab Heechul lemah

" _Hyung, suaramu terdengar lemah, kau sakit? " _Siwon khawatir

" Ne, gwenchana. Bagaimana keadaan Simbaku apa kau hidup dengan benar "

" _Ne, Hyung"_Siwon mendengarkan suara orang yang selama ini dirindukannya.

" _Hyung,, Bolehkah aku mengunjungimu?"_ Tanya Siwon tiba – tiba

" Tentu saja, kenapa tiba – tiba "

" _Pabbo, tentu saja karena simba merindukan Cinderella." _

" Hmm, sejak kapan kau menjadi namja perayu seperti ini Siwon? " Jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar perkataan Heechul, _" Jangan memujiku Hyung. Jangan khawatir aku hanya akan menunjukkan sifat manisku padamu "_

" Pabbo, aku tidak memujimu tahu. Cepatlah..." Heechul tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke kamar mandi sambil menutup mulutnya, tangan kirinya masih memegang Ponsel.

" _Hyung, Gwenchanayo?.Hyung jawab aku."_ Tanya Siwon khawatir

" Hoek...Hoek...Hoek..., uhuk...uhuk..."

" Byur...byur...hosh...hosh..."

Siwon mendengar suara Heechul, matanya membulat mendengar semua itu.

" Hyung" Secepat kilat dia mengambil mantel dan berlari menuju mobil ferrarri merahnya.

.

.

.

" Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong"

" Aish, siapa sih yang datang di saat seperti ini " Gerutu Kyuhyun

" Ceklek " Kyuhyun terkejut melihat sesosok namja dengan nafas terengah – engah di hadapannya.

" Siwon"

" Dimana Heechul Hyung, Apa dia baik – baik saja? " Siwon berjalan masuk tanpa seijin Kyuhyun, Rasa khawatir terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

" Dia di kamar, Sedang tidur " Jawab Kyuhyun bingung melihat reaksi Siwon yang bisa dibilang berlebihan

Kyuhyun mengantar Siwon ke kamar, dia begitu terkejut melihat Heechul terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Wajahnya pucat dan sedikit tirus, sekali melihat Siwon langsung mengetahui kalau badan Heechul semakin kurus.

" Hyung, Kau kenapa? " Tanya Siwon khawatir sambil membelai kening Heechul lembut. Siwon tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengamatinya dengan serius.

" Heechul Hyung sakit apa? " Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Heechul.

" Kita bicara di luar, biarkan dia istirahat "

Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon duduk di ruang tamu.

" Sebenarnya Heechul Hyung sakit apa, Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu? "

" Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada

" Reaksimu terlalu berlebihan saat mengetahui Heechul sakit, Apa kau menyukainya? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam mata Siwon.

Siwon terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

" Bagiku dia adalah orang yang paling berharga dan kusayangi di dunia ini ". Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras mendengar jawaban Siwon.

" Dia sudah menikah denganku " Jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

" Aku tahu, kenyataan itu tak merubah sedikitpun perasaanku padanya " Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak melihat ada sedikitpun keraguan dan kebohongan di matanya.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebutnya dariku "

" Lalu kenapa Heechul Hyung jadi seperti itu. Tubuhnya jadi kurus kelihatannya dia tidak bahagia. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia hidup menderita jika jadi kau ' Kata Siwon tegas

" Kau ingin perang denganku? " Kyuhyun tidak kalah sengitnya.

" Bila perlu aku akan melakukannya Demi kebahagiaan Heechul Hyung"

" Kita lihat saja nanti " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan death glarenya membalas tatapan death glare Siwon yang tak kalah menakutkan dengan miliknya.

" Kyu, Aku lapar " Heechul berjalan lemah ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Kau sudah bangun, Kau ingin makan apa? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memapah Heechul dan membaringkannya di sofa.

" Aku ingin Minum susu " Jawab Heechul pelan

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon dan berjalan ke dapur mengambilkan susu untuknya. Kyuhyun tahu sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan pertengkarannya dengan Siwon. Kesehatan Heechul lebih penting. Kyuhyun yakin Siwon juga berpikir demikian.

" Kapan kau datang " Tanya Heechul saat melihat Siwon

" Baru saja "

" Hyung, Kau terlihat berantakan " Kata Siwon sambil memegang tangan Heechul.

" Perkataanmu sungguh manis sekali Simba, Kau beruntung aku sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi aku tidak akan memarahimu "

" Hyung kau sakit apa?. Apa Kyuhyun menyiksamu? "

" PLETAK " Heechul memukul kepala Siwon dengan tangannya.

" WAE, BWOYEOH? " Teriak Siwon sambil memegangi kepalanya.

" Awas, kalau kau mengatakan hal itu lagi " Jawab Heechul sambil memegangi tangannya yang berkedut karena sakit.

" Dia sudah pernah memukul wajah tampanku sekali "

" Karena kau yang salah "

" Inilah Heechul Hyung yang kukenal" Jawab Siwon tersenyum sambil memegangi kepalanya.

" Kau jangan bicara yang aneh – aneh, Dia menjagaku dengan sangat baik " Jawab Heechul sambil membenarkan bantal di kepalanya.

" Eh, begitukah " Kata Siwon sedih.

" Mana hadiah untukku? " Kata Heechul sambil mengarahkan tangan indahnya ke muka Siwon. Siwon memandangnya bingung

" Kalau menjenguk orang sakit harusnya membawa oleh – oleh kan? " Jawab Heechul polos

" Mian, Hyung saat aku mendengarmu di telepon aku panik dan langsung menuju ke rumahmu. Jadi aku tak sempat membeli apapun "

" Pabbo " Jawab Heechul sambil mencubit pipi Siwon. Siwon tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hyung kesayangnnya itu.

" Kalau kau mau aku bisa menelpon Sekertaris Jung untuk membelikanmu hadiah Hyung"

" Anio "

" EHEM"

Kyuhyun memandang tajam ke arah Siwon, begitu pula dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun menyerahkan segelas susu hangat pada Heechul.

" Ini Minumlah "

" Gomawo "

Heechul meminum susu yang diberikan Kyuhyun hanya setengah.

" Kenapa tidak dihabiskan? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ani, Aku tidak bisa Kyu" Jawab Heechul pasrah

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah, " Lihatlah badanmu, Kau semakin kurus"

" Tapi aku memang tidak bisa lagi,Kyu"

" Arra "

" Hyung, sebaiknya kau menghabiskan susu itu, Supaya cepat sembuh. Susu bagus untuk kesehatanmu dan BLA...BLA..."Siwon memulai ceramahnya panjang lebar .

" Kau jangan mulai ceramahmu disini, Aku ingin tidur" Kata Heechul sambil menutup telinganya.

Heechul baru merasa keadaan sedikit tenang dan berniat menutup matanya. Saat rasa pusing dan mual menghampirinya.

" UGH, Kumohon jangan lagi " Guman Heechul sambil berlari ke kamar mandi diikuti Kyuhyun dan Siwon

" HOEK...HOEK...HOEK" Heechul merasakan tengkuknya dipijat halus.

" Gommawo, Kyu" kataHeechul sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan handuk pemberian Kyuhyun

" Semua yang kau makan berakhir di westafel, Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu " Kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Heechul.

" Mian, Aku sudah merepotkanmu " Jawab Heechul pelan

Kyuhyun menggendong Heechul ke kamar tidur, Siwon hanya mengikuti di belakang Kyuhyun wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

" Sebenarnya Hyung sakit apa? " Tanya Siwon sambil memegang tangan Heechul. Kyuhyun berusaha mati – matian meredam amarahnya saat ini.

" Aku tidak sakit, Siwon"

" Lalu kenapa kau jadi seperti ini,Hyung? "

" Aku hanya mengalami morning sickness, memang cukup menyiksa tapi tak apalah " Kata Heechul sambil membelai lembut perut ratanya.

" Morning Sickness? " Siwon berusaha mencerna kata – kata Heechul dalam pikirannya. Matanya membulat saat dia sampai pada suatu kesimpulan

" Tunggu, maksudmu kau hamil,Hyung? " Tanya Siwon sambil menggenggam sangat erat tangan Heechul, Hingga yang punya tangan meringis kesakitan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon saat melihat Heechul kesakitan.

" Ne," kata Heechul sambil memegangi tangannya yang sakit

" INI MUSTAHIL "

" Apa yang mustahil kenyataannya aku sekarang mengandung anak Kyuhyun" kata Heechul tersenyum lembut membelai perutnya yang terlihat masih datar.

" Kau akan punya keponakan, Simba " Kata Heechul sambil mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

Dalam keadaan biasa Siwon pasti akan sangat terpesona melihat senyuman mautnya tapi tidak kali ini. Mata Siwon membulat wajahnya pucat nafasnya berubah cepat tidak beraturan,

"ANDWE,...ANDWE... INI MUSTAHIL"Siwon berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Heechul yang terheran – heran dengan reaksinya.

" Ada apa dengannya? " Tanya Heechul heran

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. Kyuhyun tahu sekarang ini Siwon pasti sedang merasa sangat sedih. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya dia yang berada di posisi Siwon. Dunianya pasti serasa hancur berkeping – keping.

" Seharusnya dia hidup bahagia bersamaku, Aku mencintainya sangat mencintainya." Batin Siwon sambil memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

" AAAAAGHHH " teriak Siwon memecah kesunyian malam di dunianya yang serasa hancur.

Siwon merenungkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Apa salahnya sehingga dia harus kehilangan semua orang yang disayanginya, Tuhan mengapa Engkau melakukan hal ini padaku.

Untuk sementara waktu dia menghindar dari kehidupannya, kehidupan Heechul dan Kyuhyun. mencari ketenangan dan pencerahan yang semoga bisa ia dapatkan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My Chullie My Cinderella

By

RyoraChan

**Pairing** :: KyuChul ( KyuhyunHeechul ), Hanchul ( HankyungHeechul ,) slight Sichul

**Disclaimer** :: Chullie and Kyuhyun was forever Mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s), M-Preg, NC.

**Xxx**

.

.

.

" Heechul Chagi, kajja Eomma antar ke Rumah sakit."

" Eomma, Kenapa Eomma harus ikut juga. Sudah ada Kyu kan?." Rajuk Heechul

" OMO, Tega sekali anak Eomma melarangku melihat keadaan calon cucunya " Kata Eomma sambil pura – pura menangis. Eomma Heechul tahu betul anak kesayangannya itu tidak akan tahan melihat seorang perempuan menangis.

" Aish, Eomma Uljima."

" Hanya saja apa ini semua tidak terlalu berlebihan."

" Kyu, Katakan sesuatu " Kata Heechul sambil memelototkan matanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan tatapan pasrah.

" Tidak ada yang terlalu berlebihan untuk cucu pertama Eomma, Kajja " Jawab Eomma mantap

Heechul menghembuskan nafas panjang, " Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang " Pikirnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit,

" Anyeong, Heechulshi " sapa Yesung di ruangannya

" Anyeong " Jawab Heechul

" Nah kita mulai memeriksa kandunganmu, berbaringlah di ranjang " Perintah Yesung.

Heechul segera berbaring di ranjang dibantu oleh Kyuhyun. Yesung berusaha berkonsentrasi denagn pemeriksaan yang dia lakukan.

" Sudah selesai Heechulshi, Silahkan duduk "

" Bagaimana kondisi kehamilan Heechul, Yesung Uisa? " Tanya Eomma Heechul sebelum Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya.

" Hmm, Kondisi kehamilannya cukup bagus, Janinnya berkembang dengan baik. Hanya saja... "

" Hanya saja apa, Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir

" Heechul-Shi terlalu kurus, Saya harap untuk selanjutnya Heechul-shi dapat sedikit menaikkan berat badannya, Kalau berat badannya terus turun hal itu akan mengganggu perkembangan janin dalam kandungan dan Heechul-shi sendiri "

" Tapi aku selalu saja merasa mual dan pusing , Setiap aku selesai memakan sesuatu beberapa saat kemudian aku langsung mengeluarkannya " Jawab Heechul

" Oh kalau itu morning sickness, Itu hal yang memang biasa dialami oleh orang hamil. Aku akan memberikan beberapa obat dan vitamin untuk mengurangi mual dan pusing yang kau rasakan " Kata Yesung sambil menuliskan resep obat

" Ingat Heechul-shi dalam pemeriksaan Minggu depan paling tidak berat badanmu harus naik 1 kg, Kau juga sebagai calon Appa harus mengawasi perkembangan dan makanan yang dimakan Heechul-shi "

" Arraseo, Hyung " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan serius

" Ne, arrasso, Kamsahamnida Uisa " Kata Eomma Heechul sopan.

Rombongan itupun meninggalkan rumah sakit, dalam perjalanan pulang Eomma Heechul mengajak belanja di toko obat tradisional korea. Dan membeli beberapa tonic kesehatan untuk Heechul.

Heechul terdiam pasrah melihat beberapa tas yang berisi tonic kesehatan untuknya. Belum lagi vitamin dan obat yang diberikan oleh Yesung.

"Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus menghabiskan semua obat ini " ucap Heechul.

" Padahal aku sangat benci yang namanya Minum obat " Ucap Heechul lagi sambil mengusap perutnya.

Heechul teringat dengan perkataan sang Eomma

" POKOKNYA KAU HARUS MEMINUM TONIC INI SAMPAI HABIS BAGAIMANAPUN CARANYA " Perintah absolut Eomma yang tak akan bisa dibantah Heechul sebelum meninggalkan Apartemen Kyuhyun.

" Kyu " Rajuk Heechul pada Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

" Kau harus bisa Chullie demi uri aegya, Aku tak bisa apa – apa selain mendukungmu. Mian Chullie ini semua kesalahanku " Kata Kyuhyun berusaha menghibur sang istri yang sedang galau.

Heechul membenamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Dia sadar dirinya kini tak bisa lagi egois dan bertindak semaunya sendiri karena ada makhluk kecil yang bergantung hidup padanya sekarang.

" Aku ingin makan Es krim strawberry,Kyu" Kata Heechul kemudian

" EH...?" tanya Kyuhyun heran

" Aku ingin makan di taman, sekarang palliwa " Kata Heechul sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun

" Di kulkas ada es krim kita makan di sini saja di luar cuaca sedang sangat dingin chullie, Aku tak ingin kau sakit "

" Pokoknya aku mau makan di taman " Tegas Heechul

" Tapi..."

" Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat sendiri " Kata Heechul

" Andwe, Kalau begitu aku akan jadi lebih khawatir " Kata Kyuhyun sambil memegangi tangan Heechul.

.

.

.

" Enak sekali, Es krim ini " Kata Heechul senang sambil memakan satu sendok penuh Es krim strowberry ke dalam mulutnya

" Cuaca sedingin ini makan es krim di luar, Aku tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Kau hampir mati beku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh ujung hidung Heechul, Kini warnanya semerah tomat karena cuaca dingin.

" Aku tak peduli, Yang penting aku senang " Terlihat rona puas dari wajah Heechul.

" Kalau sudah selesai kita pulang, palli " Kyuhyun menarik tangan Heechul berjalan menuju mobil.

" Padahal kalau sampai rumah aku harus meminum ramuan – ramuan aneh itu " Guman Heechul

" Mian, aku tidak bisa banyak membantumu "

Kyuhyun mengelus – elus kepala Heechul lembut setelah mendengar perkataannya.

" WUEK...rasanya tidak enak " Kata Heechul sambil nyengir satelah meminum tonic yang dibelikan oleh Eommanya.

" Minum jus ini untuk menghilangkan rasanya " Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan segelas jus jeruk.

" Gomawo " Ucap Heechul sambil menyerahkan gelas kosong pada Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, Mian aku pasti sangat merepotkanmu saat ini " Kata Heechul sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Kyuhyun heran

" Maksudku kau sekarang harus merawatku padahal itu seharusnya tugasku " Jawab Heechul sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Wae, aku justru merasa senang " Jawab Kyuhyun cepat

" Senang?. Tapi kenapa, Aku kan merepotkan? "

" Karena kehamilanmu aku dapat melihat kemanjaanmu, sisi lain dari dirimu yang tidak kukenal. Aku ingin kau hanya mencari dan memintaku membantumu saat kau sedang dalam kesulitan atau saat kau bahagia. Aku senang dapat menjadi orang yang kau andalkan di saat seperti ini, hanya aku bukan namja lain " Kata Kyuhyun dengan penekanan lebih pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Dalam hati itulah keinginan Kyuhyun yang terbesar, Dia tidak ingin Heechul bergantung pada namja lain terutama Siwon pada saat – saat seperti ini.

" Kalau begitu aku bisa bersikap manja padamu " Kata Heechul

" Tentu saja " Jawab Kyuhyun mantap

Sebuah senyum nakal tersungging di wajah cantik Heechul.

" Kyu, aku mau makan apel "

" Makan apel?, Sebentar Kuambilkan "

" Ini " Kata Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan sepiring apel di hadapan Heechul

" Aku mau kau menyuapiku "

" Aigo, manjanya " Goda Kyuhyun

" Kalau tidak mau ya sudah aku mau makan ramen " Jawab Heechul yang sudah berdiri sambil memegang sebungkus Ramen Instan

" Andwe, Kau tidak boleh lagi makan – makanan instan "

" Tapi aku lapar "

" Aku kupaskan apelnya, Chakkaman "

Heechul memandangi Kyuhyun yang tengah kesulitan mengupas apael, pekerjaan yang jarang ia lakukan.

" Kyu "

" Huh "

" Aku ingin makan semangka "

" Tidak baik makan semangka di cuaca sedingin ini "

" Tapi aku ingin "

" Nanti kau sakit perut "

" Menyebalkan, aku ingin minum wine segelas saja "

" Ani, itu tidak bagus buat kandunganmu "

" Kau lebih cerewet dari Eomma, Menyebalkan "

" Ini demi kebaikanmu "

" Yang kau pedulikan hanya Uri Aegya " Kata Heechul dengan suara lirih, Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menghela nafas panjang.

" Kau dan Uri Aegya adalah yang terpenting buatku, Aku tidak ingin dan tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk pada kalian "

" Tapi aku ingin makan itu "

" Chullie, Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang dikatakan Yesung Hyung " Kata Kyuhyun lembut sambil membelai lembut pipi Heechul

" Ne, Aku ingat " Jawab Heechul pelan

" Sekarang makan apel ini " Kyuhyun menyuapi Heechul apel dengan sabar, Dia memakannya dengan berat hati dan wajah cemberut

" Apa rasa apelnya masam, sampai kau membuat wajahmu seperti itu " Goda Kyuhyun

" Ani, Ini manis sekali " Jawab Heechul dengan senyuman lebar yang dipaksakan lalu kembali cemberut lagi. Kyuyun berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Heechul yang terlhat imut, menurutnya.

.

.

.

" Yoboseyo, Siwon – shi Kyuhyunimnida "

" _Yoboseyo, darimana kau tahu nomerku? "_ Tanya Siwon heran

" Memang bukan hal yang mudah mendapatkan nomer telepon dari CEO Choi Enterprise, Aku dapat sedikit bantuan"

" _Tidak perlu basa-basi, Waeyo? Ada perlu apa kau menelponku? " _

" Masalah ini tidak enak bila dibicarakan di telepon. Bagaimana bila kita bertemu di Restauran X jam 1 siang ini "

" _Masalah apa yang ingin kau bahas denganku, aku sibuk jadwalku padat "_ Jawab Siwon dengan agak malas.

" Masalah Heechul" jawab Kyuhyun tegas

" _Ne, arra " _

.

.

.

Di Restauran X,

" Kyuhyun, sepertinya kau tiba lebih awal " Kata Siwon sekedar berbasa – basi.

" Ne, silahkan duduk. Aku tdak akan berbasa – basi denganmu "

" Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih sopan dengan orang yang berusia lebih tua denganmu " Jawab Siwon sinis.

" Seharusnya begitu, tapi kalau menyangkut Heechul masalahnya lain. Kau menyukainya kan? " Tanya Kyuhyun

Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun,

" Dan apa buktinya? "

" Semua yang tidak buta dapat melihat caramu menatapnya. Tatapan yang hanya diberikan pada orang yang kita cintai. Lagipula reaksimu saat mendengar Chullie sakit sangat berlebihan. Menurutku itu bukanlah reaksi yang akan di tunjukkan seorang Dongsaeng pada Hyungnya " Kyuhyun berbicara panjang lebar.

" Sekarang setelah kau mengetahuinya apa yang akan kau lakukan, Aku tidak menyangka bocah sepertimu bisa mengetahui hal semacam itu juga" Jawab Siwon dengan santai.

" Kau pikir aku idiot "

" Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu " Jawab Siwon masih dengan senyuman

" Jadi kau mengakuinya? " Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

" Ne, aku sangat menyukainya bahkan aku sangat mencintainya " Kata Siwon dengan penekanan pada setiap kata – katanya.

" Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi. Kuingatkan Chullie sudah menjadi Istri sahku, Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merebutnya dariku " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan deathglarenya yang terkenal.

" Aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu, Yang berhak memutuskan adalah Heechul. Remaja sepertimu tahu apa, Apa kau bisa melindungi Heechul? " jawab Siwon tak ingin kalah dari Kyuhyun.

" Kau terlalu percaya diri "

" Heechul telah memilihku sebagai suaminya dan lagi sekarang ini dia sedang mengandung anakku, Buah cinta kami" Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh percaya diri

" Huh aku ragu, Dimataku kau hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Apa kau bisa melindungi dan membahagiakannya. Aku yakin pernikahan kalian tidak akan bertahan lama, Karena dia akan memilihku "

" Kita lihat saja nanti, Aku yakin aku pasti bisa menbahagiakannya "

" Huh, Anak kecil tahu apa, Aku rasa pembicaraan kita akhiri sampai disini. Aku masih ada beberapa meeting penting yang harus aku hadiri "

" Sampai jumpa" Kata Siwon sambil meninggalkan restauran.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Siwon sebenarnya dia merasa berada dalam posisi tidak aman karena belum mengetahui sepenuhnya perasaan Heechul padanya. Dia hanya berstatus sebagai suami baru dari namja cantik itu meskipun Kyuhyun benar – benar mencintai Heechul. Bagaimana bila heechul memilih orang lain bukan dia. Berbagai pertanyaan dan ketakutan mulai muncul dalam benak Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Pukul 23 : 55 Kyuhyun memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah lemah, langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Hampir dua jam lamanya Kyuhyun berada di dalam kamar mandi. Entah apa saja yang dia lakukan, Mayoritas merenungkan dan berpikir tentang istri cantiknya.

" Cklek "

Kyuhyun membuka lemari dan mengambil kaos berwarna biru tua dan celana pendek, mengenakannya dalam diam. Tidak menyadari sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya.

" Darimana kau, Appa tadi menelponku mencarimu. Kau tidak pergi ke kantor? " Tanya Heechul

" Eh, Kau belum tidur? " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke ranjang.

" Aku belum mengantuk, Apa ada masalah di perusahaan sampai Appa mencarimu."

" Ani, Aku ada sedikit urusan " Kyuhyun sambil memandang keluar jendela. Kyuhyun belum bisa memandang Heechul saat ini.

" Oh, Kalau begitu cepat tidur kau pasti lelah " Kata Heechul tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya membaca buku. Dia terlihat sangat serius membaca buku Chiken Soup for the Soul's.

Kata – kata Siwon terngiang – ngiang di telinganya " Aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu, yang berhak memutuskan adalah Heechul. Remaja sepertimu tahu apa, apa kau bisa melindungi Heechul?."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, senyuman kesedihan.

" Cih, Dia bilang aku masih remaja akan aku buktikan padanya kalau aku pantas untukmu Chullie" Kyuhyun memandangi Heechul yang terbaring di sebelahnya sedang membaca buku. Heechul terlihat sangat menawan menggunakan kacamata hitamnya.

" Ya, Tuhan kenapa dia begitu indah " Guman Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedih.

" Hari ini kau sedikit aneh " Kata Heechul sambil menutup buku yag dibacanya.

" Eh? Wae?" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Heechul.

" Biasanya kau akan menciumku saat pulang, Cerewet dengan hal ini dan itu, Kenapa hari ini kau diam sekali. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? " Tanya Heechul sambil memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan teliti.

" Ani, Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan "

" Kalau berbicara dengan orang kau harus melihat ke mata lawan bicaramu " Kata Heechul sambil menarik dagu Kyuhyun menghadap ke wajah cantiknya.

" Ani, Chullie aku hanya sedang mengantuk itu saja "

Kyuhyun menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu memejamkan matanya berpura – pura tidur.

" Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku benar – benar tidak ingin menunjukkan kelemahanku padamu. Aku benar – benar mencintaimu, Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang menjadi sandaran hidupmu, Meskipun usiaku jauh lebih muda darimu." Batin Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua"

.

.

.

" Kyu, Hari ini aku akan pergi menemui temanku "

" Kemana?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memakan sarapannya

" Ke rumah Jay, Ada reuni kecil disana "

" Apa sebaiknya aku mengantarmu? "

" Ani, Kau pasti sibuk. Aku akan Minta supir mengantarku "

" Bagaimana dengan morning sicknessmu, Bagaimana kalau kondisi tubuhmu menurun lagi? " Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya yang tengah hamil muda.

" Aish, Kau terlalu khawatir, Aku bukan anak kecil lagi,Kyu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku dan berkat obat dari Yesung dan ramuan Eomma aku tidak begitu menderita lagi di pagi hari "

" Oh, Hubungi aku bila kau pulang aku akan menjemputmu" Kata Kyuhyun lemah, Selera makannya mendadak hilang.

" Arra, Aku berangkat dulu " Kata Heechul sambil mencium pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

" Siapa lagi Jay itu? " Batin Kyuhyun

.

.

.

" Teukie, Kibumie, Fishy, Mo, Jay aku sangat merindukan kalian." Kata Heechul sambil memeluk sahabat yang dirindukannya. Tak ada balasan pelukan dari para sahabatnya. Hal ini membuat Heechul sedikit merasa aneh.

" Tidak biasanya mereka bersikap seperti ini padaku." Batin Heechul

" Chullie, kau terlihat sedikit kurus. Apa kau baik – baik saja." Tanya Teukie diikuti anggukan setuju dari Donghae.

" Gwechanayo, kenapa kalian tiba – tiba mengadakan pertemuan ini." Tanya Heechul

" Sejujurnya kami sedikit membencimu Hyung. Kau sudah mengkhianati kami, Apa kau sudah tidak menganggap kami sahabatmu lagi." Ucap Kibum dengan wajah sedingin es.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan Bummie?."

" Sebaiknya kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak ingin berteman lagi dengan kami, Kau sudah membohongi kami Chullie." Kali ini Jung Mo yang berbicara diikuti pandangan sedih dari Jay.

" Kalau aku tidak ingin berteman lagi dengan kalian buat apa aku pergi jauh – jauh kemari untuk menemui kalian, HAH?."

" Dan lagi kenapa kalian tiba – tiba menanyakan hal bodoh macam itu padaku. Kalian tahu meskipun aku jarang bertemu kalian aku sangat menyayangi kalian kan. Kalian seperti baru mengenal aku saja."

" Tetap saja kau jahat pada kami, Chullie" Kata Teukie

" Kau juga Teuk kenapa , Sebenarnya apa yang telah kulakukan?."

" Hae, Jawab aku kenapa mereka jadi seperti ini. Jawab kalau tidak aku tidak akan pernah mau bertemu atau berbicara denganmu lagi" Kata Heechul dengan mata menatap tajam pada Donghae.

Donghae merasa Heechul benar – benar marah kali ini hanya bisa menelan ludah. Dia sudah beberapa kali melihat Heechul mengamuk dan semuanya berakhir dengan kerusakan dimana – mana. Kali ini entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hyungnya kali ini.

" Itu Hyung, Anu..." jawab Donghae ragu – ragu matanya melirik ke arah Jung Mo dan Jay seakan meminta pertolongan

" Kalau ngomong yang jelas " Bentak Heechul

" Semua salahmu Hyung" Ucap Kibum

" MEMANGNYA APA YANG SUDAH AKU LAKUKAN, HAH " Ucap Heechul tangannya sudah bersiap melemparkan tas yang ada di tanganya pada Kibum. Untung Jay menahan tangan Heechul sehingga Heechul tidak melakukan keinginannya itu.

" Hyung, kenapa kau tidak mengundang kami di acara pernikahanmu, Bukankah kami ini teman baikmu bahkan sudah kau anggap seperti saudara Hyung" Kata Donghae diikuti anggukan dari Kibum.

" Benar, Berarti kau memang sudah tidak ingin berhubungan dengan kami lagi kan Hyung. sampai kabar bahagia seperti itupun kau sembunyikan dari kami. Ucap Kibum.

" Apa yang namanya persahabatan bisa putus hanya karena masalah sekecil ini." Ucap Heechul

" Ini masalah besar buat kami "

" Deg " jantung Heechul seakan berhenti. Ayolah dia sangat tidak ingin kehilangan teman baik hanya karena masalah seperti ini.

" Apa Siwon tahu mengenai ini, Chullie? " Kali ini Teukie yang bertanya.

" Ne " jawab Heechul dengan nada lemah

" Kalau begitu memang kau sudah tidak menganggap kami sahabatmu lagi, Kalau begitu kami pergi saja " Kata Teukie sambil berdiri diikuti dengan yang lainnya kecuali Heechul.

" Tunggu, Kalian serius.,Donghae? " Tanya Heechul sekali lagi wajahnya sudah pucat pasi

Donghae terlihat sedikit cemas melihat wajah Heechul.

" Teukie Hyung" Kata Donghae sambil mencubit tangan Teukie.

" Setidaknya kalian harus mendengar penjelasanku kan " Kata Heechul lemah

" Tidak perlu, Kau hanya perlu mengajak kami menemui Suamimu secepatnya. Kami ingin menyerahkan hadiah ini pada kalian sebagai ucapan selamat." Kata Teukie sambil mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya.

" Mwo...hah...hah..." ucap Heechul dengan nafas terengah – engah.

" YAH KALIAN INGIN MEMBUAT AKU TERSERANG PENYAKIT JANTUNG, HAH. APA KALIAN INGIN MEMBUNUHKU " Teriak Heechul

" Sudah,Hyung kami hanya ingin sedikit mengerjaimu " Jawab Kibum dan Donghae yang sekarang ini sudah memeluk tubuh Heechul.

" Ini sama sekali tidak lucu "

" Ne, Chullie-ah, Mianhe" Ucap Jung Mo

" Mian, kami sudah mengerjaimu Chullie- ah kau tidak perlu sepucat itu lagi kami sudah mengaku salah " Hibur Teukie

" Kalian beruntung aku sedang hamil, Jadi aku tidak akan menghajar kalian habis – habisan "

" MWO!" kelima namja itu berteriak bersama – sama.

" Aigo, Kalian ini berisik sekali " Kata Heechul sambil menutup telinganya.

" Aku akan punya keponakan Hyung" Tanya Donghae dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

" Ne, fishy "

" Wah, Ini keren Hyung" Kata Donghae sambil mengusap perut datar Heechul.

" Kalau begitu kita harus secepatnya bertemu dengan suamimu, Chullie. Kami harus tahu orang seperti apa yang menjadi suami dari Cinderella sepertimu "

" Donghae sudah pernah bertemu dengannya sekali "

" Eh, Benarkah. Siapa namanya,Hyung? " Tanya Donghae

" Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Heechul singkat.

Donghae berusaha mengingat namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, seketika matanya membulat setelah mengingat Namja yang dimaksud Heechul.

" Dia namja manja yang terlihat manis tapi sebenarnya sangat jahat itu kan, Hyung."

" Pletak " Heechul mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di kepala Donghae

" Hyung, Appo " Kata Donghae sambil menggosok kepalanya.

" Jaga bicaramu dia Appa dari keponakanmu "

" Dimana kalian bertemu, Hae? " Tanya Jay

" Dulu sewaktu kami berlibur ke Kang wondo, Aku sempat berkenalan dengan dia saat menginap di rumah Heechul Hyung"

" Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi kita harus menemui suami Heechul- Hyung secepatnya " Ucap Kibum diikuti anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

" Arraseo, tapi biarkan aku makan dulu aku lapar " Ucap Heechul.

" Teukie, Tolong buatkan aku ramen "

" Anio, Kau tidak boleh makan ramen lagi. Kau harus makan banyak sayuran dan buah "

" Arra, Cepat buatkan saja. Aku akan makan apapun yang kau buatkan "

.

.

.

" Aku pulang "

" Selamat datang, Kenapa kau tidak menelponku " Kyuhyun terkejut dengan beberapa namja yang mengikuti Heechul. Beberapa namja dengan wajah tampan dan penampilan Chic.

" Nugu " tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

" Ah, Kalian duduklah anggap saja rumah sendiri "

" Kyu, Mereka ini teman baikku, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Donghae kan " Kata Heechul sambil menujuk Donghae, disambut cengiran Donghae.

" Anyeong Haseyo, Cho Kyuhyun – imnida " Kata Kyuhyun sopan

" Anyeong. " kata kelima namja tersebut kompak

" Ini Leeteuk, Kibum, Jung Mo, dan yang terakhir Jay, Mereka datang karena ingin bertemu denganmu setelah hampir membuat aku terkena serangan jantung " Kata Heechul sambil memperkenalkan temannya satu persatu

" Serangan jantung? " Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

" Ah, Sudahlah Chullie kami kan sudah Minta maaf " Kata leeteuk

" Kami hanya ingin menggodanya karena dia tidak mengundang kami pada pernikahan kalian " Kata Jung Mo berusaha menjelaskan

" Kalau masalah itu saya Minta maaf ini bukan kesalahan Heechul. Kedua orang tua kami yang merencanakan semuanya, Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tolong maafkan kami "

" Gwenchana, Karena itu kami kesini, Kami ingin memberikan ucapan selamat pada kalian dan kami ingin tahu seperti apa suami dari Heechul kesayangan kami "

" Hmm " Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti sambil menoleh pada Heechul.

" Kau termasuk namja yang beruntung Kyuhyun " kata Jay

" Waeyo? "

" Heechul Hyung bukanlah orang yang mudah membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Seperti yang kau lihat dia sangat cantik, tidak sedikit Namja dan Yeoja yang mengejarnya. Bahkan aku, Kibum dan Siwon dulu sempat jatuh hati padanya. Sampai – sampai kami sempat bertengkar hebat. Padahal kami sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk merebut hatinya, Tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau menerima kami. Aku jadi ingat saat itu " Kata Jay sambil tertawa diikuti senyuman Kibum.

" Kalian mengejar ku seperti orang bodoh " Ejek Heechul

" Ah, Hyung kau tetap tidak menerima kami apapun yang kami lakukan kau malah terus menempel pada Hankyung Hyung terus " Protes Kibum

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar cerita Jay dan Kibum dia tidak menyangka Heechul sepopuler itu. Meskipun ada sedikit rasa cemburu menyelimutinya tapi berusaha ditahannya karena ini semua adalah bagian masa lalu Heechul.

" Kenapa kau sebut nama Hankyung lagi, Bumie " Kata Teukie sambil mencubit pinggang Kibum.

" Ah, mianhe Hyung, kelepasan " Kata KibumMinta maaf.

" Sudahlah, kalian kesini ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun kan. Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan " Ucap Heechul

" Ah, Ne kami sampai lupa tujuan awal "

" Kyuhyun kami titipkan Heechul kami padamu, Meskipun kami belum sepenuhnya mempercayaimu tapi Heechul telah memilihmu dan kami menghormati keputusannya. Kalau kau sampai menyakitinya atau membuatnya menangis kau harus berhadapan dengan kami. Apalagi sekarang ini dia sedang mengandung keponakan kami. Kalau kau butuh bantuan apapun jangan ragu untuk menelpon kami." Ucap Leeteuk yang berusia paling tua diantara mereka.

" Kau membawa mereka kemari untuk mengatakan semua ini." Kata Kyuhyun jujur pada Heechul

Seakan mengerti tatapan Kyuhyun, Heechul hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil mengatakan, " Molla, Mereka sendiri yang mengatakan ingin datang "

" Semua ini tidak hubungannya dengan Hyung, Kami melakukan semua ini karena kami sangat menyayangi Hyung yang sudah kami anggap keluarga kami. Karena sekarang kau adalah orang yang penting baginya maka kau juga akan jadi bagian keluarga kami " Kata Donghae sambil memeluk Heechul

" Hey, Fishy kau berbicara terlalu banyak ' Kata Heechul sambil mencubit pipi Donghae.

" Ah, Hyung Appo "

" Kau ini me..." Heechul menutup mulutnya merasakan perutnya mulai terasa mual. Heechul segera berlari menuju kamar mandi diikuti oleh hendak mengikutinya tapi dicegah oleh leeteuk.

Kyuhyun memapah Heechul berjalan dari keluar kamar mandi lalu mendudukkannya di sofa di samping Teukie. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil segelas susu dan menyerahkannya pada Heechul.

" Minumlah " kata Kyuhyun sambil memijat tengkuk leher Heechul berusaha memberi rasa nyaman pada Heechul.

" Maaf kalian harus menyaksikan semua ini " Ucap Kyuhyun

" Hyung, kau kenapa? " Tanya Donghae khawatir sambil memegang tangan Heechul.

" Tenang saja ini hanya morning sickness, Aku biasa mengalaninya akhir – akhir ini. Semua karena keponakanmu ini " Kata Heechul sambil mengelus perutnya.

" Kami merasa sedikit lega sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat memperhatikanmu, Chullie "

" Meskipun dia terlihat seperti ini, Dia adalah orang yang sangat perhatian meskipun kadang dia bersikap seperti Setan kecil. Tapi dia orang yang baik Teuk, kalian jangan menggodanya lagi "

" Setan kecil karena kau yang jadi setan seniornya kan, Chullie " Goda Leeteuk

" Siapa yang setan senior " Ucap Heechul dengan mata melotot.

" Sepertinya kau sangat mencintainya,Hyung" Celetuk Kibum

" Apa sih yang kau bicarakan " Kata Heechul sambil menjitak kepala Kibum.

" Benarkah itu, Chullie? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar – binar

" Kau itu terlalu banyak bertanya, Kyu" Kata Heechul dengan wajah yang sedikit merah.

" Seperti yang kau lihat dia ini Namja cantik bertemperamen buruk, Tolong jaga dia,Kyu. Kami pamit dulu " Kata Teukie

" Ne, Aku akan berusaha sebisaku, Hati – hati di jalan " Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengantar mereka ke pintu depan.

" Kau memiliki teman yang baik, Chullie, Mereka sangat menyayangimu aku jadi sedikit cemburu " Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Heechul.

" Kau harus menceritakan padaku bagaimana mereka memperebutkanmu "

" Akh, aku malas, Semua itu masa lalu. Kenapa aku harus menceritakan kegilaan yang mereka lakukan padamu "

" Padahal, aku kan hanya ingin tahu " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,

" Aku ngantuk dan sedang tidak ingin bercerita" Ucap Heechul

" Tapi apa yang dikatakan Kibum tadi benar kalau kau mencintaiku " Kata Kyuhyun ragu – ragu

" Pertanyaan bodoh, sudah aku mau tidur "

" Huft " Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang berusaha melepas kekecewaan dalam dadanya.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My Chullie My Cinderella

By

RyoraChan

**Pairing** :: KyuChul ( KyuhyunHeechul ), Hanchul ( HankyungHeechul ,) slight Sichul

**Disclaimer** :: Chullie and Kyuhyun was forever Mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s), M-Preg, NC.

**Xxx**

.

.

.

Usia kandungan Heechul telah memasuki bulan ketiga. Kyuhyun kini menjadi CEO di perusahaan ayahnya, sekarang dia menjadi sedikit sibuk. Namun sikap overprotectivenya pada Heechul tidak berubah.

" Kyu, Kapan kau pulang aku kesepian di rumah"

" Mian, Aku masih ada meeting Chullie aku akan pulang jam 5 "

" Lama sekali, Kau ingin aku mati bosan disini " Jawab Heechul dengan nada manja. Semenjak hamil Heechul menjadi sangat manja pada Kyuhyun.

" Ah, Mian Chullie meeting kali ini sangat penting aku tidak bisa menundanya lagi. Aku akan...tut...tut...yoboseyo...Chullie..."

" Agh, Dia menutup teleponnya, Bisa gawat ini " Geram Kyuhyun

Sementara itu...

" Yoboseyo, Simba kau bisa menemaniku hari ini? "

Selesai meeting Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju tempat parkir menuju ke mobil sport miliknya. Dia berusaha sampai di rumah secepat mungkin, Entah sudah berapa lampu merah yang diterobosnya. Dalam kepalanya hanya terbayang seorang Cinderella yang sedang marah besar karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir basement Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju apartemen mereka.

" Hosh...hosh...hosh " nafas Kyuhyun terengah – engah karena berlari

" Aku pulang secepat yang aku bisa, Mian " Kata Kyuhyun sambil memegangi dadanya yang naik turun tak beraturan.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat mengetahui Heechul sedang tertawa gembira dengan Siwon.

" Ah, Kau sudah pulang duduklah aku tadi menelpon Siwon karena kau tidak bisa menemaniku " Kata Heechul tanpa menghentikan kegiatan yang dia lakukan dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun dapat melihat senyuman kemenangan dari wajah Siwon.

" Kau kan bisa menelpon Eomma atau Donghae untuk menemanimu, Kenapa harus dia " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan dasi.

" Mereka semua sibuk, Hanya Siwon yang tidak ada kerjaan jadi aku suruh dia datang "

" Seorang CEO tidak ada kerjaan, Huh yang benar saja" kata Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada

" Aku akan memberikan semua waktu yang aku punya untukmu kalau kau Minta Heechul Hyung" Siwon berusaha menggoda Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Siwon

" Kau percaya yang dia katakan " Tanya Kyuhyun pada Heechul

" Tentu saja, Siwon tidak pernah melanggar janjinya " Kata Heechul sambil memandang Kyuhyun.

" MWO! " ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya sementara Siwon tersenyum penuh kemenangan

" Itu karena dia takut Tuhan akan menghukumnya, Benar kan Siwonie "

Senyuman dari wajah Siwon hilang begitu mendengar jawaban Heechul.

" Ha..ha..ha aku cinta padamu, Chullie." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi Heechul dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Heechul dengan protective

" Hyung, aku datang karena aku mencintaimu" Protes Siwon

" Kau tidak bosan mengatakan hal yang sama terus menerus "

" AGH...Hyung kenapa kau seperti ini. Apa bagusnya Kyuhyun dia hanya Namja yang tak tahu sopan, Aku lebih segala- galanya dari dia Hyung" Kata Siwon sambil berusaha menarik Heechul dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Namun tidak berhasil karena Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

" Apa sich yang kau katakan,Siwonie, Dia itu suamiku kau harus menghormatinya sedikit meskipun dia lebih muda darimu " Heechul membela Kyuhyun. Mulut Siwon menganga lebar mendengar pembelaan Heechul.

" Chullie benar, Aku adalah suaminya " Kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Heechul lebih erat dan mencium pipinya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan seakan ingin membunuh.

" Kalian berdua kenapa sih, Sudahlah aku lapar ayo pergi makan saja " Kata Heechul sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya

" Aku yang traktir, Hyung. Kita akan makan di restoran termahal di kota ini " Kata Siwon sambil menarik tangan Heechul

" Benarkah Siwon, Asyik kajja " Kata Heechul sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

" Hyung, Kau duduk didepan saja denganku "

" Ani, Dia akan duduk denganku, Benarkan Chullie " Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan Cute smilenya.

Heechul memandang kedua namja tampan yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon.

" Aku akan duduk di belakang saja. Kau dan Siwon yang di depan "

" Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua, kenapa mereka bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini. Mereka seperti anak kecil yang sedang memperebutkan sesuatu saja "

" Hah...entahlah yang penting hari ini aku makan enak. Aku akan makan banyak sampai aku puas karena Siwon yang traktir "

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan restoran paling terkenal dan mahal di kota. Mereka bertiga memasuki restoran tersebut dengan formasi Siwon,Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

" Kalian terlihat seperti Bodyguardku " Guman Heechul

" Hyung, kau duduk di sebelahku " Bujuk Siwon sambil menggeser kursi agar Heechul bisa langsung duduk

" Ani, Dia duduk disampingku " Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bicara

" Aku akan duduk di tempat yang aku suka "

" Chullie, Kau ingin makan apa? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan buku menu padanya.

" Pesanlah sesukamu,Hyung" Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

" Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengajak Chullie makan di tempat seperti ini " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam pada Siwon.

" Jangan mulai lagi, Kyu. Siwonie, Aku ingin makan steik ini dua terus Lobster, terus Sponge Cake ini, lalu Cheese Cake ini dan Wine ini dua " Ucap Heechul panjang lebar

" Kau tidak boleh ninum Wine, Chullie"

" Ah, Aku lupa kau benar Kyu kalau begitu aku ingin Jus Jeruk dan Strowberry "

" Hyung, Kau yakin ingin makan itu semua " Tanya Siwon heran

" Ya, Tidak boleh " Kata Heechul sambil memasang wajah sedih.

" Anio, hanya saja..." kata Siwon sambil memiringkan kepalanya sementara Kyuhyun sedikit menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kaget Siwon

" APA? " Ucap Heechul

" Ani, Kau bisa memesan semaumu Hyung "

Mereka akhirnya makan dalam damai tidak ada perdebatan kecil antara Siwon dengan Kyuhyun. mereka berdua tidak ingin dilempari sendok dan garpu oleh Heechul yang kini sedang makan dengan sangat lahap. Siwon memandang Heechul dengan tatapan heran sementara Kyuhyun terkadang mengelap mulut Heechul karena belepotan makanan.

" Agh...Aku kenyang " Ucap Heechul sambil mengelus perutnya

" Kau baik – baik saja,Hyung? " Tanya Siwon

" Ya, Waeyo? "

" Ini seperti bukan kau Hyung, Kau makan seperti orang kesetanan " Ucap Siwon yang segera mendapat hadiah cubitan dari Kyuhyun.

" Kau bilang aku rakus,Siwonie " Kata Heechul dengan wajah sedih

" Anio, Hyung kumohon jangan marah. Kyu katakan sesuatu " Pinta Siwon

" Aku mau pulang Kyu" Ucap Heechul lemah

" Ne, Kajja " Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Heechul meninggalkan Siwon yang terduduk, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon dan menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berkata ,

" Sudah kukatakan dia milikku." Tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

.

.

.

" Ting...Tong...Kiriman paket " Teriak seseorang dari luar pintu apartemen Kyuhyun.

" Wow, untuk siapa semua ini " Tanya Heechul pada petugas pengiriman

" Disini tertulis untuk Heechul-shi pengirimnya Siwon- Shi "

" Huh "

" Tolong tanda tangan disini, Noona "

" Mwo? Noona? " Kata Heechul kesal

" Ne " Petugas pengiriman

" Jangan datang lagi kemari, Bruak " Heechul membanting pintu setelah semua barang selesai dimasukkan.

" Dasar, sudah jelas aku ini namja berani – beraninya dia memanggil aku noona " Gerutu Heechul

" Siapa Chullie? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Petugas pengiriman barang " Jawab Heechul dengan nada kesal

Kyuhyun melihat -lihat barang yang dikirimkan ada parfum, baju, sepatu, boneka, cokelat putih, bunga.

" Wow, Ini semua barang mahal, Memangnya ada apa?, Siapa pengirimnya? "

" Molla, Siwon yang mengirimkannya "

" Ada suratnya, Rella i'm sorry for last night "

" Hah... Dia mulai lagi " Ucap Heechul sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil memandangi barang – barang itu,dia tidak suka hal ini, dia merasa bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi dalam hal ini. Kalau marah – marah dia takut Heechul hanya akan menganggapnya seorang anak kecil.

" Kau kenapa Kyu, sudah biarkan saja "

" Kau menerima semua ini " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Kalau kau tidak suka aku bisa mengembalikannya pada Siwon"

" Ani, Ini semua untukmu " Kata Kyuhyun lemah sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di dalam kepalanya terbayang Siwon yang berkata akan merebut Heechul darinya.

" Aish...Otthoke? " guman Kyuhyun sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

" Kyu, kau kenapa? " Tanya Heechul

" Ani, aku..." Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya

" Kau kenapa? "

"..."

" Kalau berbicara dengan orang kau harus melihat mata lawan bicaramu " Kata Heechul tidak sabar sambil menarik selimut Kyuhyun dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

Heechul melihat kesedihan di mata Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu berusah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

" Kyu, kau marah karena Siwon mengirimkan hadiah? "

"..."

" Kyu "

" Chullie, katakan padaku apa kau mencintaiku? " Tanya Kyuhyun tiba – tiba

" Kenapa tiba- tiba kau menanyakan hal itu " Ucap Heechul salah tingkah

" Katakan saja "

" Itu..." ucap Heechul ragu – ragu

"..."

Kyuhyun memandang Heechul dengan tatapan sedih di sentuhnya hidung dan bibir namja cantik yang dicintainya itu. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mencium bibir Heechul, dikecupnya pelan bibir manis Heechul. Lalu dipeluknya erat tubuh ramping Heechul.

" Saranghae, aku akan pergi ke kantor" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Heechul.

"..."

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Heechul yang terdiam dengan muka merah merona.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu, Kau ingin membuatku malu ya. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku. Apa kau tidak mengerti Aku membutuhkanmu disisiku, Kau Appa dari bayi yang kukandung ini kan "

.

.

.

" Hyung, Kau sudah menerima hadiah yang kukirimkan " Tanya Siwon yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini Simba, Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan dirimu saat ini "

" Hyung, Aku kan sudah Minta maaf, Kumohon maafkan aku " Kata Siwon sambil nyelonong masuk

" Ambil kembali semua barang itu, Aku tidak butuh "

" Hyung, Kau tahu kan perasaanku padamu "

" Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu lagi Siwon"

" Hyung, Aku akan merebutmu dari tangannya, Aku mencintaimu Hyung dan akan selalu begitu "

" Cukup, Cepat bawa semua hadiahmu dan pergi dari sini "

" Hyung, Aku serius tinggalkan Kyuhyun"

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Dia tidak akan bisa membahagiakanmu Hyung, Dia hanya seorang anak kecil " Kata Siwon sambil memegang kedua tangan Heechul

" Jaga bicaramu, Siapa kau berani mengatakan hal itu tentang Kyuhyun" Bentak Heechul

" Hyung, Aku tidak akan menyerah, Aku pasti bisa memilikimu " Kata Siwon sambil memeluk tubuh Heechul lalu pergi meninggalkannya

" Hah Apa- apaan dia, Apa dia ingin membuatku marah " Batin Heechul

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu setiap hari Siwon datang dan mengirim hadiah ke apartemen Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Hal ini lama kelamaan membuat keduanya merasa terganggu . Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan menemui Siwon dan memintanya menghentikan aksi konyolnya.

" Bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu kehidupan kami dengan semua hadiah – hadiahmu itu?"

" Aku mengirimkannya bukan untukmu tapi untuk Heechul Hyung"

" Dia terganggu dengan semua yang kau lakukan "

" Dia menyukainya "

" Aku Minta kau berhenti mengganggunya atau aku akan menghajarmu "

" Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil sepertimu, Apa kau yakin Heechul Hyung mencintaimu. Aku rasa dia hanya kasihan padamu, Apa dia pernah mengatakan kalau dia mencintaimu"

" Deg " Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Siwon. Meskipun Heechul telah mengandung buah cinta mereka tapi, Selama ini Heechul memang belum pernah mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya. Hal inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun selalu merasa berada dalam posisi tidak aman karena dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah Heechul mencintainya.

" Hah, Sudah kuduga dia belum mengatakan kalau dia mencintaimu. Aku yakin dia menikahimu hanya untuk menyenangkan kedua orangtuanya "

" Diam, Kau brengsek " Kata Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan pukulan pada pipi Siwon.

" Apa yang kau lakukan dasar bocah " Ucap Siwon tidak terima sambil melayangkan pukulan balasan pada Kyuhyun. setelah cukup lama bertukar pukulan kedua namja tersebut kehabisan tenaga.

" Yang bisa memutuskan adalah Heechul bukan aku atau dirimu " kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap darah di ujung bibirnya.

" Aku setuju, Sebelum kita mati konyol karena terus berkelahi setidaknya kita harus tahu keputusan cinderella pemarah itu."

" Apa yang kau katakan " Tanya Kyuhyun heran

" Kau dan aku sama – sama keras kepala diantara kita tidak akan pernah ada yang mau mengalah. Kalau kita berdua sama – sama mati konyol siapa yang akan menjaganya. Lagipula kau ingin bayi yang dia kandung tidak punya Appa."

" Sebenarnya kau ini Namja yang baik, Seandainya kita tidak menyukai orang yang sama kita pasti akan jadi teman baik " Guman Kyuhyun

" Aku tidak ingin berteman dengan bocah sepertimu, Sudahlah ayo kita ke apartemenmu " Ejek Siwon

" Kau benar ayo kita temui dia " ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Siwon

.

.

" OMO, Apa yang terjadi pada kalian, Kalian habis dirampok? " Begitulah reaksi Heechul saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang babak belur.

" Cepat masuk aku akan mengobati kalian " Kata Heechul sambil menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan Siwon masuk. Heechul langsung berlari mengambil peralatan p3k dan mulai membersihkan luka di wajah Kyuhyun.

" Jangan lari, bahaya "

" Lakukan hal itu nanti saja, Ada hal lebih penting yang harus kami ketahui " Kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Heechul.

" Mana ada yang lebih penting dari mengobati luka kalian berdua kalau infeksi nanti bagaimana, Pabo "

" Chullie, Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius

" Kenapa tiba – tiba kau menanyakan hal itu Kyu, lagipula ada Siwon disini "

" Justru karena ada dia aku ingin kau mengatakan perasaanmu padaku "

" Memangnya apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Heechul sambil memandangi kedua namja babak belur dihadapannya yang saling melempar pandangan tidak suka. Mata lebarnya menyipit berusaha mencari jawaban.

" Ah, Tunggu jangan bilang kalian bertengkar dan berkelahi karena hal ini " Kata Heechul dengan wajah sedikit ragu

Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

" Ya Ampun kalian berdua, Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian "

" Lalu apa jawabanmu Hyung, Apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun? "

" Memangnya kenapa Siwonie, Kenapa sepertinya kau sangat tidak suka dengan Kyuhyun?"

" Aku tidak mempercayai bocah sepertinya bisa menjagamu Hyung, Kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita seperti saat kau ditinggalkan oleh HanKyung-Hyung"

" Dan kau kenapa kau melakukan semua ini "

Kyuhyun terdiam dalam hati sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Heechul karena hanya akan membuatnya terlihat kekanakan di mata orang yang dicintainya.

" Itu semua karena kau tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Kau begitu cantik banyak Namja dan Yeoja yang mengejarmu. Bahkan Siwon telah mencintaimu hampir 5 tahun dan kau masih terus menolaknya. Sedangkan aku, Kau baru mengenalku dan usia kita terpaut cukup jauh aku lebih muda darimu. Jujur aku merasa tak aman, tapi karena aku sangat mencintaimu aku selalu berusaha jadi sosok yang bisa kau andalkan dan dewasa.

Memang tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan tentang perbedaan usia kita. Aku selalu berusaha meyakinkan diriku kalau kau mencintaiku, Tapi setelah semua yang Siwon lakukan aku jadi sedikit kehilangan kepercayaan diriku. Aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik bagi dirimu dan bagi calon bayi kita." Kyuhyun menudukkan kepalanya setelah mengatakan semua yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya.

" Plak...plak..."

" Appo " ucap Kyuhyun dan Siwon sambil mengusap punggungnya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan dari Heechul.

" Kalian berdua memang bodoh dan menyebalkan " Ucap Heechul sambil melipat tangan di dada.

" Lalu apa jawabanmu, Hyung? " Tanya Siwon ragu – ragu

" Hah...tak kusangka Appamu pabo ageya " Heechul menghela nafas panjang sambil mengelus perutnya.

" Siwon, Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku hanya menganggapmu adik, bagiku kau itu sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri, seperti Donghae, Teukie, Jay, Jung Mo dan juga Kibum. Kalian adalah orang yang tidak ingin aku tinggalkan ataupun aku gantikan karena kalian selalu ada di saat aku sedang terpuruk. Kau adalah sahabatku yang akan selalu kusayangi dan hal itu tidak akan berubah." Kata Heechul lembut sambil mengusap pipi Siwon

" Dan kau Kyu, Kau adalah Appa dari anak yang kukandung ini. Kenapa kau tidak percaya bila aku mencintaimu, tapi yah itu salahku juga karena tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu. Dengarkan aku Kyu, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang yang tidak aku cintai memeluk tubuhku apalagi menghamiliku. Aku akan langsung memukul dan memarahi mereka habis- habisan kalau mereka sampai berani melakukan hal itu. Kau bisa tanyakan hal itu pada Siwon, bagaimana aku menghajar dia, Jay dan Kibum saat itu." Ucap Heechul seraya melirik Siwon.

" Lalu " tanya Kyuhyun ragu

" Aku mencintaimu Kyu, meskipun aku baru mengenalmu tapi aku sudah mempercayaimu dan merasa bahwa kau adalah orang yang tepat untukku. Aku tidak akan mungkin mau menikahi orang yang tidak aku cintai, itu bukanlah gayaku " Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun

" Maafkan aku Siwonie, kau harus berada dalam posisi yang tidak menyenangkan tapi ini kenyataan yang harus kau terima " Kata Heechul sambil memeluk tubuh Siwon yang sedikit bergetar karena Siwon kini telah menangis dalam diam

" Hyung, Apa boleh aku terus berada di sampingmu? "

" Apa kau tuli, Sudah kubilang kau adalah sahabat sekaligus adikku kan "

" Hyung " Siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Heechul

" Akh, Dengan seijin Kyuhyun tentunya" Kata Heechul sambil melirik Kyuhyun.

" Ne, arraseo " jawab Kyuhyun lirih dengan seutas senyuman di wajah.

" Nah, Sekarang mari kita obati luka kalian. Aku jijik melihat darah di wajah kalian "

Setelah selesai membersihkan luka kedua orang itu Heechul menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan Minuman.

" Mian, Kali ini aku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa, dia sudah menolakku dengan tegas dan kurasa Hyung benar – benar mencintaimu "

" Apa kau pikir semua ini selesai hanya dengan Minta maaf, kau harus membelikan aku PSP dan game terbaru selama sebulan ini "

" Mwo? " tanya Siwon heran

" Aku hanya bercanda,jujur awalnya aku takut akan seperti apa jawaban Chullie nanti. Aku sempat berpikir dia akan berkata tidak mencintaiku tapi tak kusangka jawaban yang dia berikan berbeda. Tapi aku juga lega dengan begini semuanya jelas sehingga semua kesalahpahaman di antara kita bisa diselesaikan "

" Kurasa kita bisa berteman mulai sekarang, Kyu"

" Ne "

" Tapi aku tetap akan mencintai Heechul Hyung"

" Kau ini, Jinjja " Ucap Kyuhyun hendak melayangkan jitakan ke kepala Siwon.

" Ya kalian jangan bertengkar saja bantu aku membawa Minuman ini, berat tahu " Teriak Heechul dari dapur

" Bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada cinderella pemarah seperti dia " Guman Kyuhyun

" Bukan hanya kau, aku juga sama heran kenapa bisa jatuh hati pada namja cerewet seperti dia " Balas Siwon

" Hey, kalian sedang membicarakan tentang aku ya "

" Anio" Kata mereka berdua serentak

" Agh, Aku lapar, Ini karena kalian berdua membuatku mengatakan dan mendengar banyak hal memalukan. Buatkan aku sesuatu untuk dimakan "

" Lihat siapa yang lebih terluka, Seharusnya kau yang membuat makanan untuk kami" Ucap Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersamaan.

" Berani sekali, Tak kusangka kalian bisa akrab secepat ini " Goda Heechul

" Mana mungkin aku akrab dengan bocah ingusan ini, Hyung" Jawab Siwon diiringi protes Kyuhyun sambil menendang pantat Siwon.

" Kalian mau makan makanan gosong, Hah "

" Kita pesan saja " Usul Siwon

" Mana ada restoran buka jam segini " Kali ini Kyuhyun yang berbicara.

Siwon menggaruk kepala dia lupa kalau Hyungnya yang satu ini tidak berbakat memasak. Sialnya hari ini pembantu di rumah Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada jadinya terpaksa Siwon yang memasak karena Kyuhyun ternyata juga tidak bakat masak.

" Mau makan apa? " Tanya Siwon kesal

" Apapun yang penting banyak " Jawab Heechul asal

" Aku masakkan ramen ya? "

" Ramen nggak bagus buat kandungan Chullie " Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ah, Mian aku lupa "

Setelah beberapa waktu berkutat dengan peralatan dapur dan semua bahan makanan akhirnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun keluar dari dapur.

" Tada, Kimbab sepesial buatan Choi Siwon sudah siap " Kata Siwon sambil meletakkan nampan besar berisi tumpukan kimbab

" Hey, aku juga membantumu kan " Protes Kyuhyun

" Kau hanya membantuku memotong sayuran "

" Sudah jangan bertengkar terus, Aku lapar cepat makan "

Heechul mengambil sepotong lalu memakannya,

" Hmm, Ini enak Simba kurasa kau harus buka restoran Kimbab "

" Hyung, Aku tidak akan mau memasak untuk orang lain selain dirimu. Aku ini kan seorang Tuan muda" Celoteh Siwon tak jelas

" Ini akan jadi Kimbab yang paling kuingat seumur hidupku karena seorang Pangeran yang membuatnya " Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah kimbab di mulutnya.

" Hahaha, Lucu sekali Cho Kyuhyun" Ucap Siwon dengan muka masam.

" Malam ini kau menginap saja, Siwonie bolehkan Kyu? "

" Ne, Apalagi kau babak belur begitu malu kalau dilihat orang"

" Kau juga sama, Dasar bocah bicara seenaknya saja"

" Berisik, Kalian berdua sama – sama babak belur "

Mereka bertiga makan dalam suasana yang cukup ramai dan bersahabat mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi,

Heechul yang tadinya tengah sibuk makan tiba - tiba terdiam karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya. Heechul membelai lembut perutnya berusaha mengusir rasa sakit yang dia rasakan tapi percuma rasa sakit itu tetap ia rasakan.

" Aaagh..." ucap Heechul sambil memegangi bagian bawah perutnya.

" Chullie, Kau kenapa? " Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

" Ani "

" Jangan bohong padaku " ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Heechul yang kini sedikit pucat sementara tangannya memegang perut bagian bawahnya.

" Chullie "

" Ugh...perutku...Kyu..."

" Tolong kau panggilkan Dokter Yesung kemari" Ucap Kyuhyun, tanpa banyak bertanya Siwon sambil berlari mengambil Ponsel.

" Berapa nomornya? " Tanya Siwon panik

" Cari saja di Handphone, Namanya Yesung Hyung, Cepat Siwon " Ucap Kyuhyun.

" Arraseo, Kau membuatku panik "

" Tenanglah Chullie, Kau akan baik – baik saja " Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Heechul ke menemani Heechul sembari menunggu kedatangan Yesung. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Heechul dan sesekali mengusap keringat yang mengalir di wajah pucat Heechul.

Tidak lama kemudian Yesung telah sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun,

" Ada apa aku datang secepat yang aku bisa. Dimana Heechul-shi? "

" Dia di kamar, Hyung" Ucap Siwon sambil mengantar Yesung ke kamar Heechul

" Aigoo, Kenapa bisa begini. Apa yang tadi kalian lakukan" Kata Yesung saat melihat keadaan Heechul, dengan sigap di langsung memeriksa keadaan Heechul.

" Kami hanya ngobrol lalu makan hanya itu saja. Bagaimana keadaan Chullie, Hyung? Dia baik – baik saja kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak membiarkanku memeriksanya "

" Mian "

Yesung memeriksa Heechul dengan serius diikuti pandangan khawatir Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

" Apa dia dan uri aegya baik – baik saja? "

" Perutnya hanya kram biasa, Yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanya istirahat yang cukup. Kau harus menjaganya jangan sampai dia kecapekan atau stress hal itu bisa membahayakan bagi dirinya dan bayinya. Aku akan buatkan resep obat."

" Ne, arraseo Hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menerima resep yang diberikan yesung

"Apa yang Siwon lakukan disini malam – malam dan kenapa wajah kalian babak belur seperti itu? " Tanya yesung

" Ceritanya panjang, Hyung" Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum nggak jelas.

" Kau kenal dia, Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Dia kenalan temanku, Aku pergi dulu masih ada janji dengan Wookie "

" Ah, Kyu aku ingatkan sekali lagi jangan sampai membuatnya stress dan kelelahan. Male pregnant seperti yang dialami Heechul ini berbeda dengan kehamilan para yeoja pada umumnya. Akan ada banyak perubahan dalam mood dan fisik Heechul, Karena itu aku harap kau bisa sabar menghadapinya "

" Apa maksudmu aku harus sabar, Hyung?."

" Ya, aku sudah mengenalmu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dan menurut pengalamanku kau bukanlah Namja yang sabar "

" Hyung, aku membencimu " Ucap Kyuhyun sinis diikuti cengiran dari Siwon.

" Itu urusanmu, Aku pergi dulu "

" Hati – hati di jalan, Gomawo "

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar melihat keadaan Heechul. Siwon dapat melihat dengan jelas kekhawatiran di wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Heechul dan membelai kepalanya.

" Mian Chullie, Kau harus mengalami semua ini " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup lembut kening Heechul.

Siwon tahu dia harus mengalah kali ini, Heechul sudah berada di tangan yang tepat.

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka antara sadar dan tidak, tangannya berusaha mencari sosok yang tadi malam terbaring di sebelahnya. Matanya terbuka lebar saat tahu kalau sosok itu kini menghilang.

Dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah ruang tamu,

" Chullie...chullie " panggil Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berteriak hampir ke seluruh penjuru ruangan di apartemen mereka.

" Ya, Cho Kyuhyun ini masih pagi jangan berteriak seperti itu " Terlihat Heechul tengah duduk di meja makan dengan Siwon.

" Chullie kau baik – baik saja? "

" Pertanyaanmu persis dengan Siwon. Tenanglah, sekarang aku baik – baik saja"

" Tapi semalam... "

" Sudahlah Kyuhyun aku bukanlah Namja lemah, Kau jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku, arra. Sekarang cepatlah mandi, Kau terlihat berantakan"

" Oh " guman Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

" Sudah jam segini, Kalian tidak berangkat ke kantor " Tanya Heechul pada dua namja yang sedang duduk bermalas – malasan di ruang tamu sambil menonton tv.

" Tidak dengan wajah seperti ini, Imageku sebagai Prince bisa hancur" Ucap Siwon polos sambil memandang cermin yang entah dia dapatkan darimana sementara Kyuhyun dan Heechul menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" Dan kau? " Tanya Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

" Aku hanya ingin menemani istri cantikku di rumah " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sangat imut pada Heechul.

" Benarkah " balas Heechul dengan wajah sedikit merona.

" Ah, Hyung kau malu, Waeyo, aku harus menyaksikan semua ini " Protes Siwon

" Kalau kau tak mau lihat ya jangan lihat, Pulang sana kembali ke istana mewahmu " Ucap Kyuhyun tak terima.

" Semakin lama kau semakin mirip Heechul Hyung, aku akan banyak berdoa agar anak kalian nanti tidak meniru kedua orang tuanya " Ucap Siwon sambil menutup kedua matanya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang berdoa.

" Apanya yang mirip? " Tanya Heechul polos

" A Couple things "

Suasana di apartemen tersebut kembali hening, sampai akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah karena tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan ' Evil ' ini.

Heechul memutar – mutar dan memandangi tubuhnya dari berbagai sudut di hadapan sebuah cermin besar.

" Hmm, Perutku tambah besar badanku juga sedikit lebih gemuk pipiku jadi seperti bakpao, Otthoke? " Ucap Heechul dengan wajah cemberut.

" Baju di lemari juga sudah mulai nggak muat di bagian perut " Heechul mengeluarkan baju di lemari dan mencobanya satu persatu.

Kyuhyun membaringkan dirinya di ranjang sambil melihat apa yang Heechul lakukan.

" Sedang apa?."

" Aku tambah gemuk kan? " Kata Heechul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin

" Kau kan sedang hamil, Jadi wajar kalau bertambah gemuk "

" Tapi tidak segemuk ini " protes Heechul berat badannya mengalami kenaikan yang cukup banyak bulan ini hampir 3 kilo.

" Otthoke " desah Heechul

" Kau selalu jadi yang tercantik di mataku " bujuk Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi Heechul

" Tetap saja aku tidak merasa senang " Guman Heechul

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sambil berpikir,

" Bagaimana kalau kita belanja setelah itu kita mampir ke Spa, Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau ingin dipijat "

" Kau mau menemaniku? " Tanya Heechul dengan mata berbinar. Kalau mendengar kata Spa moodnya langsung berubah jadi bagus.

" Hmm " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun membawa Heechul ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Kota Seoul. Mereka memasuki toko pakaian khusus bagi ibu hamil dan perlengkapan bayi.

" Kau bercanda kan? " Tanya Heechul sambil menunjuk toko yang akan mereka masuki.

" Waeyo? " Ucap Kyuhyun polos

" Kenapa toko ini, ini kan khusus buat Yeoja " Kata Heechul pada Kyuhyun sambil mencubit tangannya

" Jangan Cerewet, Disini ada banyak peralatan dan pakaian yang kau butuhkan, lihat perutmu sudah sebesar itu. Jangan siksa uri aegya dengan pakaian yang ketat "

Heechul hanya diam sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

" Pilihlah baju yang kau suka atau kau ingin aku memilihkannya untukmu? " Goda Kyuhyun

" Andwe, aku pilih sendiri "

Kyuhyun tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Heechul yang tengah sibuk memilih pakaian untuk dirinya dan calon bayi mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah Heechul yang tengah serius memilih pakaian tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya.

Setelah cukup lama memilih akhirnya sesi belanja mereka membayar semua belanjaannya lalu meMinta sang pelayan toko untuk mengantarkan semua belanjaan ke apartemennya.

" Apa kau lapar? " tanya Kyuhyun dan dengan segera dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Heechul.

" Kalau begitu kita makan di restoran itu " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menujuk salah satu restoran yang bisa dibilang cukup terkenal.

" Apa kau capek, kakimu tidak sakit? " Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir karena semenjak kehamilannya memasuki bulan keempat kaki Heechul jadi bengkak.

" Sedikit "

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung memijat kaki Heechul dengan lembut tanpa peduli tempat mereka berada saat ini.

" Kyu, Jangan disini malu dilihat orang "

" Aku tidak ingin Umma aegyaku tersiksa karena kakinya sakit " Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya. Heechulpun terlihat sangat senang mendapat perhatian dan perlakuan manis dari Kyuhyun

Selesai makan Kyuhyun lalu mengantar Heechul ke Spa lalu menungguinya dengan sabar. Wajah Heechul terlihat berbinar- binar dan santai setelah keluar dari Spa, dia benar – benar menikmati pijatan dan terapi – terapi yang dia rasakan tadi.

Dari kejauhan ada sosok namja bertubuh jangkung berwajah oriental yang mengamati gerak gerik pasangan ini

" Chullie, Benarkah itu kau? " Guman namja tersebut sambil meremas kedua tangannya.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

My Chullie My Cinderella

By

RyoraChan

**Pairing** :: KyuChul ( KyuhyunHeechul ), Hanchul ( HankyungHeechul ,) slight Sichul

**Disclaimer** :: Chullie and Kyuhyun was forever Mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s), M-Preg, NC.

**Xxx**

Saya Mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah Review, Maaf saya nggak bisa balas satu per satu dikarenakan kerjaan yang sudah numpuk. Mohon maklum y ^^v

.

.

.

" WHOA " guman Heechul saat memasuki ruang tamu bagaimana tidak ada banyak tumpukan barang – barang belanjaan yang tadi mereka beli.

" Oh, Ternyata sudah sampai tak kukira secepat ini " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil meluruskan kaki jenjangnya.

Sementara sang istri seakan tidak memiliki rasa lelah langsung membuka tumpakan barang itu satu persatu.

" Apa benar kau sedang mengandung, kau masih terlihat kuat setelah berjalan sejauh itu, Kakiku mati rasa "

" Salah sendiri diajak pijat denganku tidak mau "

" Kau pikir aku mau pijat di spa khusus orang hamil, Huh...jangan bercanda "

" Aku tak pernah tahu kalau di mall ada Delivery servicenya? "

" Kau saja yang tak pernah bertanya, Bagaimana mungkin aku membawa barang sebanyak itu dengan kondisimu yang sedang hamil besar."

Heechul seakan tidak peduli dengan semua keluhan Kyuhyun.

" Hmm, Tuan Cho bagaimana penampilanku? " Ucap Heechul sambil berpose layaknya model di hadapan sang suami.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Heechul kini tengah mengenakan kaos berwarna pink dengan hiasan bros kucing berwarna hitam di bagian dada kanan. Potongan kaos tersebut sedikit memamerkan dada mulus Heechul.

" Kyu? "

Kyuhyun terdiam, entah kenapa penampilan Heechul terlihat sangat seksi di matanya. Apalagi dengan lekukan – lekukan baru di perutnya.

" Tidak cocok ya? Padahal baju ini yang paling aku suka " Guman Heechul kecewa

" Kau memang pintar " desah Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Mwo, pintar kenapa? "

" Kau pintar merayu dan membuatku ingin memakanmu " kata Kyuhyun sambil mengendong tubuh Heechul ke ranjang.

" Hei, Siapa yang merayumu. Lepaskan aku, kau mau apa? " Heechul sedikit berontak

" Kalau bergerak terus nanti kau jatuh, aku mau Minta jatahku "

" Jja..jatah.." ucap Heechul ragu

" Ne, kau tahu maksudku kan " Kata Kyuhyun dengan senyuman penuh arti.

" Bukannya tadi kau kecapekan " Ucap Heechul gugup

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung membungkam bibir Heechul dengan bibirnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di pinggang sang istri sementara Heechul melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua saling melumat, meski pada akhirnya, hanya bibir Kyuhyun yang berhasil mendoMinasi.

Nafas mereka mulai terengah, dan Kyuhyun dengan berat hati harus melepaskan bibir Heechul dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka kedua matanya, dan mendapati wajah terengah Heechul dengan bibir yang bengkak dan pipi yang memerah.

"Saranghae… " ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap bibir merah Heechul dengan ibu jarinya.

"Chullie… hari ini kau sangat cantik,"puji Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi Heechul lembut.

'Blush'

Heechul yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menolehkan wajahnya yang memerah ke samping. Ia merasa sangat malu pada Kyuhyun.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi kening Heechul.

"Mwo?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Make love to you…" jawab Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh.

" Jangan sampai melukai aegya, arra." Jawab Heechul malu – malu

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi, namun Kyuhyun dan Heechul masih tampak enggan untuk membuka kedua mata mereka. Tak lama kemudian, nampak Heechul yang harus susah payah membuka matanya. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkar di atas perutnya.

Cuaca yang begitu dingin nampaknya tidak berlaku bagi mereka, karena kenyataanya saat ini mereka benar-benar tidak memakai sehelai kainpun, selain selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

Wajah Heechul tiba-tiba memerah saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Heechul sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, sehingga berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Diamatinya wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas. Heechul lantas mengusap pipi Kyuhyun pelan.

Pandangan Heechul jatuh pada bibir Kyuhyun. Bibir yang sudah menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan bekasnyapun masih tersisa di sekitar leher dan dadanya.

Kyuhyun bahkan membiarkan tubuh berat Heechul berada di atas tubuhnya karena tidak ingin melukai bayi mereka.

" Chullie " guman Kyuhyun dengan mata masih terpejam

" Kyu, bangun sudah siang "

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan semakin merapatkan tubuh polosnya dengan Heechul.

" Kyu, sudah siang kau nanti telat ke kantor " Ucap Heechul lembut

" Hari ini aku bolos "

" Aish, Kau ini " Heechul kesal

" Aku ingin menemanimu ke rumah sakit hari ini "

" Arra, Tapi lepaskan dulu aku mau mandi. Badanku lengket dan bau "

" Baumu harum buatku "

" Kyuuuu..." rengek Heechul sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajah Kyuhyun dari lehernya.

" Arra " Kyuhyun memeng paling tidak bisa mendengar rengekan Heechul.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit

" Heechul – shi silahkan berbaring disini, Aku akan memeriksa kondisi bayi di dalam kandunganmu " Ucap yesung

" Ah, Ne " Heechul menaiki ranjang dengan bantuan Kyuhyun

" Sekarang tolong tunjukkan perut anda "

" Ne? " Tanya Heechul

" Aku akan mengoleskan krim ini untuk melakukan USG, Jadi kau harus menunjukkan perutmu "

" Bisa kita lewatkan bagian itu? "

" Ne?, yang mana? " Tanya Yesung polos

" Bagian menunjukkan perut " Jawab Heechul

" Ani, itu sudah bagian dari prosedur "

" Arra " Jawab Heechul pelan

" Wow, Kurasa suamimu benar – benar menyukai kehamilanmu " Ucap yesung saat melihat banyak kissmark tersebar di leher, dada dan perut Heechul.

Wajah Heechul memerah mendengar perkataan yesung, dalam hati dia terus mengomel " Tidak pernah aku semalu ini, Ini semua salahmu Kyuhyun pabo."

Heechul hanya bisa memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun yang kini memandang sang istri dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah.

" Nah,Ini bayi kalian " Ucap yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor. Kyuhyun dan Heechul memandang takjub calon bayi mereka..

" Apa dia sehat? " Tanya Heechul

" Sangat sehat, Perkembangannya sempurna sejauh ini "

" Apa dia Namja atau Yeoja? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Namja " Jawab yesung singkat

" Apa mereka berdua baik – baik saja " Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi sambil memegang erat tangan Heechul

" Kalau masalah itu kita bicarakan di ruanganku "

" Lalu bagaimana keadaan mereka, Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabar

" Ah, Kau ini masih saja tidak sabaran "

" Keadaan mereka berdua sangat baik, Heechul-shi akan lebih mudah lelah setelah ini karena kandungannya akan semakin besar. Dia juga akan sering mengalami sedikit kontraksi ringan karena tendangan dari bayi kalian "

" Apa itu berbahaya? "

" Ani, Heechul-shi hanya akan merasakan nyeri di bagian yang ditendang bayi kalian. Sakit tidaknya tergantung dari bayi kalian "

" Ne " kata Kyuhyun mengangguk

"Kyu, karena Heechulshi tidak boleh terlalu lelah, Kalau bisa permainan malam kalian dilakukan satu atau dua ronde saja jangan lebih " Ucap yesung sambil tersenyum yang dengan sangat sukses membuat wajah Heechul berubah merah. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap yesung dengan tatapan sedih.

" Apa tidak boleh 3 atau 4 ronde Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun yang disusul dengan cubitan gratis dari Heechul

" Ya! Apa kau ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan istri dan anakmu " Bentak yesung

" Arraseo "Kyuhyun mmenjawab dengan sangat tidak rela.

" Berkurang dech jatah malamku " Batin Kyuhyun

.

.

.

" Hari ini ada pesta di perusahaan, Kau mau ikut? " Tanya Kyuhyun pada Heechul yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan Heebum

" Pesta? "

" Ne, pesta Karena perusahaan kita telah memenangkan kontrak yang bernilai cukup besar "

" Aku ikut"

Semua mata di dalam ruangan tersebut tertuju pada pasangan Heechul dan Kyuhyun, terutama Heechul. Heechul dan Kyuhyun mengenakan Pakaian senada berwarna Biru tua yang dengan sukses menonjolkan kulit putih pasangan ini. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bangga menggandeng Heechul disisinya. Heechul terlihat jauh lebih cantik dibanding semua yeoja yang ada di ruangan ini.

" Omo, Istri Kyuhyun –shi benar – benar cantik " Guman beberapa orang yang melihat pasangan ini.

Kyuhyun mengajak Heechul duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan bersama dengan Appa dan Eomma mereka.

Dalam pesta Kyuhyun tak henti – hentinya memamerkan Heechul pada semua karyawan di perusahaannya. Meskipun Kyuhyun masih berusia muda tapi semua karyawan di perusahaan sangat menghormatinya karena kepintaran dan ketegasannya.

" Apa kau lelah? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus perut Heechul

" Sedikit, Aku akan duduk disini kau pergilah temui para relasimu " Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum

" Kau yakin? "

" Ne, lagipula ada teman Appa disini. Aku akan baik – baik saja "

" Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar, tunggu aku " Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium kening Heechul. Heechul hanya tersenyum sambil melihat punggung suaminya yang sedang berbicara dengan para pengusaha lain.

" Namja secantik dirimu seharusnya tidak boleh ditinggalkan sendirian, Chullie "

Heechul menoleh mencari sosok yang memanggilnya dengan tidak sopan.

" Kau tidak sopan, Kenapa kau seenaknya memanggilku dengan Chullie memangnya aku mengenalmu "

Betapa terkejutnya Heechul saat mengetahui sosok yang memanggilnya. Matanya membulat kedua tangan indahnya menutup mulutnya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

" Ha...hanie.." ucap Heechul terbata

" Hmm, Kau tidak berubah tetap saja bermulut tajam pada orang " Ucap Hankyung sambil tersenyum

" Benarkah ini kau? " Heechul memastikan sosok yang dilihatnya dengan menyentuh wajah Hankyung

" Ba...bagai...bagaimana bisa " Ucap Heechul tak percaya

" Perusahaan Appamu dan perusahaan keluargaku kini bekerja sama "

" Benarkah ini dirimu, Hannie? " Ucap Heechul sekali lagi memastikan apa benar sosok di hadapannya kini adalah Hankyung yang dulu pernah dicintainya.

" Ini Aku Chullie " Kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum sementara Heechul tidak bereaksi hanya diam dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

" Kau berubah, Han. sekarang kau lebih tampan "

" Kau juga tidak berubah, masih tetap cantik kecuali kini kau sudah menjadi istri orang lain " Ucap Hankyung pelan ada sedikit kesedihan dalam nada bicaranya.

" ..."

" Berapa Usia kehamilanmu? " Tanya Hankyung ketika melihat perut Heechul

" Eh...ne? " tanya Heechul

" Berapa Usia kehamilanmu? "

" E..enam bulan " jawab Heechul masih terbata

" Hmm, Aku lihat kini kau hidup bahagia padahal selama ini aku sangat merindukanmu" Ucap Hankyung dengan nada sedih

" Hannie " ucap Heechul pelan kali ini dengan mata berair menahan tangis

" Aku merindukanmu Chullie " Ucap Hankyung sambil memeluk tubuh Heechul.

"..."

" Uljimma " ucap Hankyung pelan sambil membelai kepala Heechul

" Chullie " panggil Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan pelukan Heechul tanpa mengetahui siapa namja yang berani memeluk istri cantiknya.

" Kyu " Guman Heechul lirih dengan wajah memerah akibat menahan tangis yang gagal dilakukannya.

" Waeyo?, Siapa namja ini? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak suka.

" Di...dia" Heechul tidak mampu melanjutkan kata – katanya karena syock

" Tan Hankyung Imnida " Ucap Hankyung memperkenalkan diri.

" Tan Hankyung? " Ucap Kyuhyun sepertinya nama itu pernah didengarnya dan wajahnya pernah dia lihat di suatu tempat

" Heechul –shi dan aku dulu pernah sekolah di tempat yang sama, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya " Kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum

Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun teringat Sebuah foto yang pernah dia lihat di rumah Heechul yang dulu. Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat mengetahui Hankyung adalah orang yang dulu sangat dicintai oleh Heechul.

" Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Istriku? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat Heechul yang kini hanya diam.

" Maafkan ketidak sopananku, Aku hanya ingin memeluk teman yang sangat aku rindukan "

" Mwo " ucap Kyuhyun

" Kita akan sering bertemu Kyuhyun-shi, kuharap kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik dalam proyek ini. Saya pamit dulu " Hankyung meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

" Proyek?, Kerja sama? " Guman Kyuhyun

" Aish " guman Kyuhyun kesal karena baru saja sadar kalau perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya adalah perusahaan keluarga Hankyung. Kyuhyun sempat mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak menyadari hal tersebut, Seandainya dia tahu perusahaan tersebut adalah perusahaan keluarga Hankyung dia aka langsung menolak kerja sama tersebut meskipun nilainya sangat besar.

" Chullie, Gwenchanayo? " Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Heechul yang kini terlihat sangat pucat, matanya merah menahan tangis, badannya sedikit gemetar.

"..." Heechul hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun

" Kita pulang saja " kata Kyuhyun sambil memapah tubuh Heechul

" Ttt...tapi pestanya? "

" Bagiku kau lebih penting "

Dalam perjalanan pulang tidak ada pembicaraan atau perdebatan ringan antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Heechul memandang ke jendela dengan tatapan kosong entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Sesekali Heechul mengelus perut besarnya dengan tatapan menggenggam tangan Heechul berusaha menenangkan tapi sepertinya tidak memberikan banyak perubahan bagi Heechul.

" Chullie "

" Aku lelah " Ucap Heechul lirih sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar.

" Brak " Kyuhyun meninju tembok hingga tangannya memerah menyalurkan berbagai perasaan yang kini berkecamuk di benaknya.

**HEECHUL OPV**

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju kekamar, langkah kakiku terasa sangat berat. Air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan kini mengalir dengan derasnya tanpa bisa kutahan lagi. Semua kenangan – kenangan indah bersama Hankyung terbayang dalam kepalaku bagaikan sebuah film. Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi, Kenapa harus muncul lagi semua perasaan yang telah aku coba bunuh. Disaat aku telah menemukan kebahagiaan bersama Kyuhyun dan calon bayiku.

" Hannie, Gegeku " Ucap Heechul pelan sambil mengelus perutnya yang kini di tendang – tendang oleh calon aegyanya. Heechul merasakan nyeri di bagian perut bawah yang cukup membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

" Agh, Aegya kau marah? " Tanya Heechul pada bayi dalam kandungannya.

" Appamu pasti senang melihat reaksimu "

" Maafkan, Umma ne " ucap Heechul sambil terus mengelus perut besarnya

" Brak "

Heechul terkejut mendengar suara keras di depan kamarnya.

" Kyuhyun, Mianhae " guman Heechul sambil menangis

**End OF HEECHUL OPV**

" Tan Hankyung "

" Kenapa kau harus muncul lagi dalam kehidupannya "

Mereka hanya bertemu sebentar tapi dia sudah membuatnya menangis seperti itu. Apa kau masih mencintainya Chullie seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku. Apa perasaanmu padaku berubah begitu cepat.

" Brak " Kyuhyun melayangkan sebuah tinju ke tembok di hadapannya

" Agh " Kyuhyun berdecak kesal

Setelah dirasa cukup tenang Kyuhyun memasuki kamar, Di lihatnya Heechul kini tengah tertidur dengan posisi memunggungi Kyuhyun. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi. Heechul yang sedari tadi berpura – pura tidur berguman lirih,

" Mian Kyu, Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara saat ini "

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi langsung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke ranjang. Pandangannya tak beralih dari punggung sang istri yang kini tengah tertidur. Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Heechul lembut, di ciumnya pipi sang istri yang matanya terpejam dengan mata sembab. Kyuhyun yakin kalau Heechul menangis sejak mereka pulang dari pesta.

" Chullie, Saranghae " ucapnya dengan mata sendu, tangannya membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Heechul

" Saranghae Chullie "

Adalah kata – kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya terlelap dalam tidur.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

My Chullie My Cinderella

By

RyoraChan

**Pairing** :: KyuChul ( KyuhyunHeechul ), Hanchul ( HankyungHeechul ,) slight Sichul

**Disclaimer** :: Chullie and Kyuhyun was forever Mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s), M-Preg, NC.

**Xxx**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun matanya memandangi tempat tidur Heechul yang kini tengah kosong. Dipaksanya kaki jenjang Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah mencari sosok namja cantik yang telah menemaninya beberapa bulan ini. Sebuah senyum simpul terlukis di wajah Kyuhyun saat melihat sosok Heechul di dapur. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung duduk di kursi memandangi Heechul yang kini tengah serius memasak.

" Sejak kapan kau memasak sarapan untukku " Kata Kyuhyun memecah keheningan

" Akh, Kau sudah bangun, Sebentar lagi makanannya siap " Ucap Heechul tanpa memandang Kyuhyun

" Aku tidak mau makan makanan gosong " Goda Kyuhyun

" YA! Padahal aku sudah susah – susah bangun pagi memasak untukmu " Teriak Heechul

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Heechul yang menurutnya sedikit lebih baik dibanding semalam.

" Arra, Aku akan makan apapun yang kau masak, Meskipun gosong dan rasanya aneh " goda Kyuhyun

" Kau ini, Jinjja " ucap Heechul sambil melotot memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan tawa.

" Kruyuk...kruyuk " suara perut Kyuhyun membuat Heechul tersenyum sementara si pemilik perut hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Palli, Aku lapar " ucap Kyuhyun tidak sabar

Heechul menyajikan dua piring roti panggang dengan telur serta dua gelas susu di meja makan. Pasangan ini makan dalam diam, Heechul tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sedari tadi tak melepaskan pandangan terhadap dirinya.

" Chullie tentang semalam " ucap Kyuhyun ragu – ragu

" Hmm "

" Tentang Hankyung "

Seketika Heechul menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukannya saat mendengar nama Hankyung disebut. Jujur saat ini Heechul tidak ingin membicarakannya, dia masih terlalu shock dengan kedatangan Hankyung yang tiba- tiba. Keheningan lagi – lagi tercipta di antara pasangan ini.

" OMO " guman Heechul sambil memegang perutnya

" Waeyo? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Dia menendang " Ucap Heechul sambil menunjuk perut besarnya

" Jinjja? "

" Ne, Coba saja kau pegang " ucap Heechul sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menempelkannya di perut.

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil memandang Heechul matanya seakan bertanya, mana tendangannya.

" Tunggu sebentar, Siapa tahu dia menendang lagi " ucap Heechul

Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian baik Heechul dan Kyuhyun merasakan ada tendangan lemah dari perut Heechul. Senyum lebar terkembang sempurna di wajah Kyuhyun saat merasakan moment tersebut

" Oh, Daebak dia menendang " ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata membulaT. Heechul tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat lucu di matanya

" Lihat ekspresi wajahmu, Kau seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat hadiah mainan "

" Dia menendang " ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyun menempelkan daun telinganya berharap dia dapat mendengar denyut jantung dari calon bayinya.

" Kau dengar sesuatu? " Tanya Heechul

" Chakkaman " ucap Kyuhyun berusaha memastikan

" Hmmm, Aku rasa dia mengatakan Appa saranghae " ucap Kyuhyun dengna wajah serius.

" Kau pasti bercanda " celetuk Heechul

" Uri aegya mengatakannya, Kalau sang Eomma, bagaimana, apa Eomma mencintai Appa? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Kyu " ucap Heechul sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun seakan mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun

" Mian, Aku belum siap membicarakan tentang Hankyung, semua terjadi terlalu cepat "

" Cup " Kyuhyun mencium bibir Heechul sambil memandang lurus mata indah Heechul

" Appa, akan selalu mencintai Umma apapun yang terjadi, Arra "

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah jam sudah jam 07.30,

" Aku harus ke kantor " Kyuhyun mengakhiri adegan lovey dovey mereka

" Ne "

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun.

" Selamat siang, Sajangnim " sapa SungMin yang merupakan sekertaris Kyuhyun

" Hmm, Min tolong kau buatkan janji dengan Ceo Tan Corporation ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya "

" Ne, Sajangnim saya permisi dulu " kata SungMin sambil membungkukkan badan lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk di dalam ruangan kerjanya, pandangannya tertuju pada pemandangan kota seoul yang indah di siang hari.

" Huh " desah Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafas semua konsentrasi bekerjanya hancur berantakan. Pikirannya masih saja memikirkan kejadian kemarin malam.

" Aish kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya " keluh Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut – denyut. Padahal secinta apapun Kyuhyun pada game dia tidak akan pernah merasa sesetress ini saat kalah game.

" Tok...Tok "

" Masuk "

" Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandanannya dari jendela.

" Sajangnim pertemuan dengan Tan sajangnim bisa dilakukan jam 3 sore nanti "

"Ne, Gomawo "Kyuhyun dengan lincah memainkan jemarinya di smartphone miliknya. Kyuhyun mendial sebuah nomer,

" Yoboseyo, Siwon "

" _Tumben kau menghubungiku? "_

" Aku sedang butuh teman bicara "

" _ada masalah apa? "_

" Ini tentang Heechul "

" _Kenapa dengan Hyung?"_

" Jangan banyak tanya, kita bertemu di restoran yang dulu, Aku tunggu."

" _YA! " _teriak Siwon di seberang sana.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya menuju ke restoran tempat dia akan menemui Siwon.

" Anda mau pergi, Sajangnim? " Tanya sungMin begitu melihat Kyuhyun melewati ruangannya.

" Ne, aku harus menemui seseorang " jawab Kyuhyun cuek

" Sajangnim, tentang proposal pengerjaan proyek selanjutnya? "

" Kirimkan E-mailnya padaku aku akan memeriksanya "

" Ne, Sajangnim, Hati – hati di jalan " ucap sungMin sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan atasannya yang satu ini.

Meskipun usia Kyuhyun masih terbilang muda tidak ada satupun orang di perusahaan yang meragukannya, Bahkan para anggota Dewan Perusahaan yang paling senior sekalipun. Berterima kasihlah pada Tuhan karena Kyuhyun dikaruniai otak jenius dan insting berbisnis yang tinggi ditambah dia pewaris satu –satunya Cho Corporation.

" Dia belum datang " guman Kyuhyun begitu sampai di restoran.

Untuk membunuh waktu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan benda kesayangannya sebuah PSP berwarna hitam. Wajahnya berubah sangat serius kalau sudah menyangkut sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan games. Meskipun dia sudah menikah tetap saja dia sangat mencintai games.

" Ehem " Siwon mengeluarkakn suara untuk memberitahukan kedatangannya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah asik bermain PSP.

" Akhirnya kau datang " ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan PSPnya

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan harus penting, karena aku sudah membatalkan pertemuan penting untuk datang kesini " Kata Siwon sambil membenarkan setelan jas mahalnya.

" Apa kau mengenal Tan Hankyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun langsung

" Tentu saja, Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu? "

" Kemarin Heechul dan aku bertemu dengannya "

" MWO, Bagaimana bisa bukannya dia ada di China sekarang? "

" Ani, Kenyataannya kemarin kami bertemu dengannya "

" Bagaimana reaksi Heechul Hyung? " Tanya Siwon dengan nada serius

" Dia menangis dan melamun dia tidak mau membicarakannya dulu " Kata Kyuhyun dengan lemah

" Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku? "

" Ceritakan bagaimana hubungan mereka dulu "

" Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya? "

" Ne, Aku harus tahu meskipun aku tidak akan menyukainya "

" Ugh, Aku juga tidak menyukainya dia saingan terberatku untuk merebut hati Heechul Hyung" Ucap Siwon dengan nada psrah sementara Kyuhyun langsung menatapnya tajam.

" Sebelum dia menikah denganmu tentunya " Jawab Siwon berusaha menghibur Kyuhyun

" Palliwa, Ceritakan padaku " ucap Kyuhyun tidak sabar

" Arra, ah Jinjja kenapa HeechulHyung lebih memilihmu daripada aku sih "

" Hankyung adalah cinta pertama Heechul hyung setauku mereka adalah teman satu sekolah dan tinggal di dorm asrama yang sama. Mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain, saat itu aku, Jay, dan Kibum berusaha mati – matian untuk mendapatkan hati Heechul Hyung tapi dia selalu dengan tegas menolak perasaan kami.. Kami sampai bertengkar hebat, untung Heechul Hyung mendamaikan kami. Heechul Hyung sangat menakutkan kalau sedang marah, tidak ada yang berani menghentikannya " Cerita Siwon dengan beragam ekspresi yang terlihat sangat lucu di mata Kyuhyun.

" Lalu apa kau mengetahui lebih detail tentang hubungan mereka? " Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

" Menurut Heechul Hyung, Hankyung Hyung adalah Soulmate sejatinya, ketenangan Hankyung Hyung mampu mengimbangi sifat temperamen Heechul Hyung. Mereka seakan sangat memahami satu sama lain, banyak yang tidak menyangka hal seperti itu akan terjadi. Heechul Hyung menjadi sangat bodoh dan melupakan segalanya kalau sudah menyangkut Hankyung begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan saling mencintai satu sama lain "

" Hingga akhirnya Hankyung Hyung memilih kembali ke China karena suatu alasan. Heechul Hyung sangat terpukul setelah kepergian Hankyung Hyung, dia mengurung diri tidak mau menemui siapapun. Bahkan setelah beberapa tahun berlalu Heechul Hyung sepertinya tidak mau membuka hatinya untuk menjalin hubungan baru. Sampai dia bertemu denganmu dan akhirnya memutuskan menikah denganmu "

Siwon menghentikan ceritanya dan meminum Orange juice yang disajikan di meja.

" Begitukah? " Ucap Kyuhyun pelan

" Dia adalah cinta pertama Heechul Hyung akan sulit baginya untuk melupakan Hankyung Hyung. Maaf aku harus mengatakan ini tapi itulah kenyataannya " Kata Siwon sambil memukul pelan pundak Kyuhyun

" Arraseo "

" Hei, Kenapa kau jadi lemas seperti itu Heechul Hyung bahkan menolak seorang Prince seperti aku untuk terus hidup bersama bocah sepertimu. Jangan membuat Heechul Hyung kecewa atau aku akan merebutnya lagi darimu "

" Dasar kau ini, Apa kau masih mengharapkan cinta Chullie " ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

" Tentu saja, Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? " Kali ini Siwon yang bertanya

" Perusahaan kami bekerja sama dalam satu proyek, Aku akan menemuinya dan berbicara empat mata dengannya. Aku juga akan berusaha mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Chullie. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa tertekan karena masalah ini, hal itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan dan kandungannya "

" Hmm, Tidak buruk tapi kau harus hati – hati kalau butuh bantuan kau bisa menghubungiku " Kata Siwon

" Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang ada meeting yang harus aku hadiri " Kata Siwon sambil memandang jam tangan Rolexnya.

" Ne, Gomawoyo "

.

.

.

Heechul tengah duduk di salah satu ruangan VIP sebuah restoran mewah. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang, wajahnya terlihat sedikit cemas.

" Mian, Aku datang sedikit terlambat " Ucap Hankyung ramah

" Gwenchana, Aku rasa aku yang datang terlalu cepat "

" Kau tetap berubah Chullie, Kau tetap mempesona dan cantik. Semua tetap sama selain pernikahan yang kau lakukan dengan Cho Kyuhyun "

" Apa yang kau inginkan,Han. Kenapa tiba – tiba kau kembali ke Korea? " Tanya Heechul

" Aku ingin menemui orang yang pernah sangat aku cintai " Jawab Hankyung dengan wajah serius

" DEG " mata Heechul membulat mendengar perkataan Hankyung.

" Pernah? "

" Ne "

" Apa kau masih mencintainya? " Tanya Heechul ragu

" Ne, Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya "

" Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu dengan Yeoja pilihan Appamu? "

" Kami sudah bercerai "

Jantung Heechul seakan berhenti mendengar jawaban Hankyung. Heechul telah mengenal Hankyung cukup lama untuk mengetahui apa yang Hankyung ucapkan saat ini adalah sebuah kebohongan atau bukan. Dan saat ini Heechul tidak melihat adanya setitikpun kebohongan dalam ucapan dan tatapan matanya.

" Tapi sekarang aku sudah menikah dan akan memiliki anak, Han "

" Aku akan membuatmu menceraikannya " Jawab Hankyung singkat

Jawaban Hankyung sungguh mengejutkan bagi Heechul

" Kau masih mencintaiku, Chullie?" Tanya Hankyung, Heechul hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu di China, Apakah mereka baik – baik saja? "

" Mereka memaksaku menikahi orang yang tidak aku cintai, seharusnya aku menolaknya sejak awal "

" Lalu? "

" Aku menceraikannya karena aku masih mencintaimu. Meninggalkanmu dulu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku dan aku menyesalinya sampai sekarang. Aku rela kehilangan semua harta yang kumiliki agar bisa hidup bersamamu, Chullie "

" Kau gila " ucap Heechul sambil meninggalkan Hankyung.

HEECHUL OPV

" Memang dia pikir aku apa setelah meninggalkan aku begitu saja sekarang dia ingin merusak kehidupanku dengan Kyuhyun"

" Apa dia pikir aku ini barang yang bisa dia pakai dan buang sesukanya, apa dia pikir aku tidak terluka atas perbuatannya dulu "

" Dia bertanya apa aku masih mencintainya, Jangan bercanda " Kata Heechul sambil mengelus perutnya.

" Apa umma masih mencintainya aegya? " Tanya Heechul pada bayi dalam kandungannya. Bayi dalam kandungannya merespon dengan tendangan keras yang cukup membuat Heechul merasakan nyeri di abdoment bawahnya.

" Kau berpihak pada Appamu, Aegya? "

" Kau marah pada Umma, Seharusnya Umma hanya mencintai Appamu kan?" Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum lembut.

END OF HEECHUL OPV

.

.

.

" Anyeong Kyuhyun-shi." Sapa Hankyung ramah begitu Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan pribadi Hankyung.

" Silahkan duduk, Ada perlu apa anda mencariku? " Hankyung memberikan kode pada sekertarisnya untuk membawakan Minuman untuk Kyuhyun.

" Kita langsung saja ke inti permasalahan, Apa tujuanmu datang ke Korea? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

" Wow, Kau Namja yang Impulsif yang tidak suka basa – basi seperti yang dibicarakan orang – orang " Hankyung memasang wajah terkejut melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

" Kuanggap itu sebagai sebuah pujian, Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku "

" Aku hanya ingin memperluas ruang lingkup perusahaan kami dengan kerja sama yang kita lakukan " Hankyung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan diplomatis. Tapi bukan jawaban itu yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

" Aku mengetahui masa lalumu dengan Heechul istriku. Kenapa kau memilih perusahaan keluarga kami untuk diajak bekerja sama padahal banyak perusahaan lain yang ingin bekerja sama denganmu. Apa hal ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu kalian? "

Hankyung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun,

" Kami memang pernah satu sekolah dulu "

" Kau pernah menjadi kekasih Heechul"

" Ah, Jadi kau sudah tahu. Baguslah, Aku jadi tidak perlu menceritakan kenangan indah saat aku bersamanya dulu "

" Kalau memang ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu kami apa yang akan kau lakukan? "

" Apa kau masih mencintai Heechul? "

" Ne, Dia adalah Cinta pertamaku dan aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang "

" Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkannya? "

" Aku menyesal pernah meninggalkannya dan aku berniat menebus kesalahanku "

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Aku akan menjadikannya milikku "

" Dia telah menjadi istriku dan sekarang sedang mengandung anak kami "

" Hal itu sedikit mengganggu pikiranku, Tapi asal aku bisa memiliki Chullie aku akan melakukan apa saja, termasuk membuat Chullie menceraikan bocah sepertimu "

Kyuhyun meremas buku – buku jarinya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Hankyung.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu, Dan jika kau berani menyentuh atau menyakiti sehelai rambut Heechul akan kukejar kau sampai ke ujung dunia "

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan death glarenya pada Hankyung dia berusaha mengontrol emosinya agar tidak memukul namja di hadapannya, sementara Hankyung hanya tersenyum dan masih bersikap sangat tenang.

" Aku permisi " ucap Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan ruangan Hankyung dalam hati dia mengutuk Hankyung.

" BRUAK "

Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruangan Hankyung dengan keras membuat sekertaris Hankyung terkejut, sementara Hankyung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun

" Dia serius sekali " guman Hankyung


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

My Chullie My Cinderella

By

RyoraChan

**Pairing** :: KyuChul ( KyuhyunHeechul ), Hanchul ( HankyungHeechul ,) slight Sichul

**Disclaimer** :: Chullie and Kyuhyun was forever Mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s), M-Preg, NC.

**Xxx**

Heechul dan Hankyung berjalan dengan perlahan ke restoran di dekat perusahaan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan perasaan campur aduk. Setelah sampai di restoran mereka duduk dan memesan Minuman. Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri tanpa mengatakan apapun. Keduanya larut dalam pikirannya masing – masing.

" Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Han? "

" Heechul, benarkah kau mencintai Kyuhyun? "

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Ayolah, Dilihat dari manapun dia hanyalah seorang bocah Chullie. Tidak mungkin kau mencintai bocah seperti dia. Aku mengenalmu Chullie dengan sangat baik "

" Bisakah kau panggil aku Heechul, Kyuhyun tidak menyukai kau memanggilku Chullie "

" Huh, Aku tidak percaya hal ini " ucap Hankyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Apanya? "

" Kau begitu menuruti omongan bocah seperti dia "

" Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilnya bocah, Hormati dia sedikit dia itu suamiku "

KYUHYUN OPV

" Apa yang kan mereka bicarakan, Apa Chullie dan Aegya akan baik – baik saja? "

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar – mandir berusaha mengusir semua persaan yang langsung menyerangnya saat melihat kepergian Heechul dan Hankyung.

" AIIISH...Aku tidak tahan lagi "

Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju ke Restoran tanpa mempedulikan semua salam dan tatapan heran dari para karyawan.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah Heechul.

" Chullie, Aku harap kau baik – baik saja "

" Hosh...Hosh..." nafas Kyuhyun tersengal – sengal karena berlari dari kantor menju ke restoran tempat Heechul dan Hankyung berada. Matanya menatap seluruh pengunjung yang ada di restoran berusaha mencari keberadaan Heechul.

Matanya membulat saat melihat Hankyung dan Heechul, dengan segera dia berjalan mendekati mereka.

" Katakan padaku apa kau mencintainya Heechul?" Tanya Hankyung pada Heechul.

Kyuhyun ingin menghentikan pembicaraan Hankyung dan Heechul. Namun keinginan tersebut hilang dan berganti dengan keingintahuan Kyuhyun tentang perasaan Heechul yang sebenarnya.

" Aku pikir sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggu pembicaraan mereka " Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk di meja dekat dengan meja Hankyung dan Heechul sehinggandia dapat mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kyuhyun berterima kasih pada dekorasi tanaman restoran tersebut sehingga baik Heechul maupun Hankyung tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya.

Kyuhyun sekarang hanya diam sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan Heechul dan Hankyung.

END OF KYUHYUN OPV

" Katakan padaku apa kau mencintainya, Heechul? "

" Ne, aku mencintainya " Jawab Heechul singkat

" Tapi bukankah kau sangat mencintaiku Heechul kita berjanji akan selalu bersama dan hidup bahagia. Aku juga masih sangat mencintaimu sampai sekarang"

" Itu dulu, Han. Sebelum kau meninggalkan aku "

" Chullie, Aku sel.."

" Panggil aku Heechul "

Hankyung menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar nada bicara Heechul yang dingin padanya.

" Heechul, aku selalu menyesal karena meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu sendiri aku juga tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi "

"..."

" Heechul aku selalu memikirkanmu selama aku berada di China bahkan sampai hari ini " Mata Hankyung berkaca – kaca sementara tangannya menggenggam tangan Heechul berusaha meyakinkan Heechul akan ketulusan hatinya.

"..."

" Heechul "

" Kau tahu Han, Setelah kepergianmu ke China aku seperti orang gila. Aku depresi berat, aku menolak berbicara dengan siapapun bahkan kedua orangtuaku. Aku hanya mengurung diri di kamar, menangisi kenangan indah yang dulu pernah kita lalui "

" Mianhae "

" Kau tahu Han, masa – masa itu sangat sulit bagiku. Aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku ' Bersabarlah, Hannie pasti akan datang. Aku terus mangatakan hal itu dalam hati, karena aku percaya kau akan datang. Tapi kau tidak pernah datang, Han "

" Heechul, Mianhae " Hankyung kini kepalanya menunduk menangis mendengar curahan hati Heechul.

" Aku terus menunggu, menunggu dirimu seperti orang gila. Tapi dimana kau Han, Kau tidak pernah muncul atau memberi kabar padaku sedikitpun "

Air mata Heechul sudah mengalir sebagai ungkapan kekecewaan hatinya.

" Mian, Aku menyesal aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku Heechul. Karena itu aku beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi "

" Terlambat, aku kini sudah hidup bahagia dengan Kyuhyun"

" TAPI DIA HANYA SEORANG BOCAH " Teriak Hankyung frustasi sehingga membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arah mereka.

" Meskipun begitu aku masih mencintainya "

" Apa bagusnya bocah seperti dia? " Ucap Hankyung dengan nada parau

" Dia mau menerima diriku yang masih mencintaimu dengan sukarela. Dia mengetahui masa lalu dan sifat temperamenku, Tapi dia masih menerimaku. Dia rela meninggalkan semua harta dan keluarga yang teramat sangat menyayanginya, demi aku. Dia selalu berusaha bersikap lebih dewasa padahal dia lebih muda dariku. Meskipun kadang tindakannya terlihat aneh dan lucu di mataku. Dia selalu memprioritaskan aku "

Heechul menghentikan ceritanya, menghela nafas pelan,

" Dan Dia Appa dari Bayi yang sedang kukandung. Dia selalu mengkawatirkan aku, tidak peduli kan dirinya sendiri. Kadang dia bisa sangat overprotektif dan menyebalkan tapi aku mencintainya, Han "

" Heechul...kumohon beri aku kesempatan sekali saja "

" Maafkan aku, Kau adalah bagian dari masa laluku biarkan aku menjalani hidupku dengan tenang "

" Heechul "

" Kurasa pembicaraan ini kita akhiri saja, Han. Kyuhyun Sudah menungguku, aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir "

" Heechul, kumohon " Ucap Hankyung sekali lagi dengan suara parau

Heechul mendekati tubuh Hankyung yang menangis tersedu - sedu dan memeluk tubuh lemas Hankyung.

" Han, kumohon lupakanlah aku. Kau pasti bisa menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku. Relakan aku "

" Heechul, kumohon maafkan aku "

" Han, Kau tahu. Aku sempat berpikir kalau apa yang terjadi pada kita adalah takdir. Kau orang yang baik, Han, aku yakin kau akan menemukan orang yang memang ditakdirkan untukmu dan orang itu bukan aku "

" Heechul, Kau tidak membenciku? "

" Membencimu, aku tidak akan bisa membencimu, Han. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, kalau kau tidak meninggalkanku dulu aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun"

" Heechul, Apa tidak ada lagi cara agar kau bisa mencintaiku sekali lagi "

" Hati seseorang bukan barang yang bisa kau buang dan ambil sesukanya. Kau sudah melepaskan hati yang dulu hanya kuserahkan hatiku ini hanya milik Kyuhyun, Jangan menyesalinya, Han "

" Maafkan aku, Han. Aku harus pergi Kyuhyun pasti sangat mencemaskan aku "

" Heechul, Jangan pergi " Hankyung menarik tangan Heechul kasar, sehingga membuat Heechul merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

" Han, Lepaskan aku " Heechul berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hankyung.

" Bukankah dia bilang Lepaskan " Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Hankyung tiba –tiba, membuat Hankyung dan Heechul sama – sama terkejut.

" Kyu...Kyuhyun " ucap Heechul terbata – bata

" Kurasa pembicaraan yang kalian lakukan cukup sampai disini. Dan ini terakhir kali kau mengganggunya lagi, Tan Hankyung" Ucap Kyuhyun tegas kepada Hankyung.

" Atau aku harus memberikanmu sedikit pelajaran " Kyuhyun berniat melayangkan sebuah tinju ke wajah Hankyung namun dihentikan oleh Heechul.

" Kumohon, Jangan Kyu" Heechul memandang mata Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedikit berantakan karena menangis dari tadi.

" Sekarang kita pulang, Chagiya. Kau sudah terlalu banyak menangis hari ini, kau terlihat berantakan dan Kau pasti lelah "

Kyuhyun melembutkan nada bicaranya, Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Heechul mengelus perutnya sebentar lalu berjalan meninggalkan restoran.

" Ne, Kyu. Aku sangat lelah " Ucap Heechul sambil membelai perutnya.

Kyuhyun membawa Heechul pulang ke apartemennya. Sepanjang perjalanan Heechul hanya diam sambil memandang ke jendela. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Heechul.

" Gomawo, Chullie " Ucapnya tiba – tiba

" Buat apa? "

" Segalanya "

" Oh, ya. Sejak kapan kau berada di restoran? "

" Hmm, Cukup lama "

" Apa kau mendengar semua yang kami bicarakan? " Tanya Heechul dengan nada Khawatir, dia takut Kyuhyun mendengarnya mengatakan hal – hal memalukan tentang dirinya.

" Aku mendengar cukup banyak, Termasuk pujian yang kau berikan untukku "

" BLUSH " Wajah Heechul memerah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

" Tidak kusangka kau begitu memperhatikan aku " Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Kau, Dasar Kyuhyun Pabo " Heechul kini melemparkan tasnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

" Chullie, Aku sedang mengemudi "

" Aku membencimu "

" Arraseo...arraseo " Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Kau benar – benar manis, Chullie. Lain di mulut lain di hati " Guman Kyuhyun dalam hati

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah tirai jendela apartemen. Menyinari sosok Heechul yang tengah tertidur, wajahnya terlihat damai dan cantik. Perut besarnya ditutupi oleh selimut berwarna pink yang semakin menambah rona pink di wajah tidurnya.

Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Heechul dengan seksama sambil senyum – senyum tidak jelas.

" Tuhan, aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikinya. Kumohon biarkanlah kami selalu bersama selamanya." Batin Kyuhyun

" Eungh " Heechul membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat gemas melihat Heechul yang tengah tertidur tidak sanggup lagi menahan dirinya. Kyuhyun membaringkan dirinya di samping Heechul sepelan mungkin. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Heechul yang baru bisa tidur pukul 3 pagi karena sang calon Aegya terus menerus menendang tanpa henti hingga dia tidak bisa tidur menahan sakit.

Dipandanginya wajah Heechul dengan kagum, jemari lentiknya menjelajahi tiap inchi wajah cantik Heechul. Tangan Kyuhyun memegang ujung hidung Heechul, Mencubitnya pelan. Tetapi tetap tidak ada respon dari Heechul.

" Kau begitu menggemaskan, Benarkah kau adalah milikku "

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir merah Heechul lalu menciumnya pelan. Matanya masih sibuk memandangi wajah cantik Heechul, seakan tidak pernah bosan. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke perut besar Heechul, Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Dibukanya selimut dan piyama yang menutupi perut tersebut sepelan mungkin tanpa membangunkan Heechul. Sekarang perut besar dan mulus Heechul terlihat dengan jelas tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung menciumi serta menjilati lekukan – lekukan sexy Perut Heechul.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun merasakan tendangan dari dalam perut tersebut tapi tidak dipedulikannya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan ciuman dan jilatannya ke dada Heechul yang kini sedikit berisi karena kehamilannya.

" Eungh " Heechul bergerak karena merasakan sedikit geli di tubuhnya tapi masih dalam keadaan tertidur.

Kyuhyun kini merubah posisi tubuhnya yang berada di atas tubuh Heechul. Dibukanya sepelan mungkin kedua kaki Heechul sambil menggeser tubuhnya. Posisi Kyuhyun kini di berada diatas tubuh Heechul dengan kedua lengan yang menopang tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga tidak membebani perut besar Heechul.

Kyuhyun menciumi tubuh bagian atas Heechul mulai dari leher turun ke dada lalu ke perut dengan Lembut.

" Kau benar – benar cantik " batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai memainkan nipple Heechul dengan lidahnya. Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya dengan gerakan memutar sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk meremas dan memilin nipple Heechul yang lain.

" Akh...Kyu Hentikan " Desah Heechul dengan mata tertutup.

Suara desahan Heechul semakin membangkitkan hasrat Kyuhyun. Tangannya kini membelai Junior Heechul lembut tapi bertenaga.

" Ugh " Desah Heechul sambil membuka kedua matanya.

Mata Heechul melebar dengan sempurna saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah menjilati dada dan meremas – remas Juniornya yang sudah berdiri.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN " teriak Heechul

" Aigoo, Kau jadi terbangun " Ucap Kyuhyun melongo sambil menatap wajah Heechul. dengan posisi masih berada di atas tubuh Heechul dan tangan meremas – remas junior Heechul.

" Bukannya, Aigoo... Akh.." Heechul kembali mendesah saat Kyuhyun mengocok Junior Heechul dengan tempo lebih cepat.

" Kau marah Chullie " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjilat Ujung Nipple Heechul.

Heechul menjauhkan kepala Kyuhyun dari dadanya.

" Ani, Hanya saja..AKH.."

Kyuhyun kini malah menggigit nipple Heechul

" Hentikan kau mau memperkosaku " Ucap Heechul sambil menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun memandang Heechul heran, lalu tersenyum nakal.

" Aku ini Suamimu, Mana ada suami yang memperkosa istri sendiri "

" Ta...tapi aku sedang tidur " Ucap Heechul dengan nafas sedikit terengah – engah dan wajah merona setelah perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi.

" Jadi kau ingin aku menghentikannya, Chullie? " Goda Kyuhyun sambil menjilat ujung Junior Heechul yang kini sudah sedikit basah oleh cairan precum di ujungnya.

" AKH " desah Heechul sambil mencengkram Kerah piyama Kyuhyun dengan erat.

" Benar mau dihentikan Chullie, Kau terlihat menikmatinya.? " Goda Kyuhyun

Heechul mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun semakin erat sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Eungh...Hentikan...Kyu...AKH " Desah Heechul

" Tidak sampai kau 'mengeluarkan' milikmu " Ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memasukkan junior Heechul ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya Keatas dan kebawah.

" AKH...UH...KYU " racau Heechul sambil menjambak rambut Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun terus melakukan hal yang sama,

" AKH...KYU...I'm coMing "

Kyuhyun merasakan mulutnya sedikit penuh oleh _cairan_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Junior Heechul. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan junior Heechul dari mulutnya lalu mulai menjilatinya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Sementara Heechul tengah sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu sambil memandangi wajah Kyuhyun.

" Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk membangunkanku? " Ucap Heechul

Kyuhyun membelai kening Heechul yang basah oleh keringat lalu menciumnya lembut.

" Kau menyukainya? "

Heechul menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Heechul langsung berdiri dengan wajah cemberut.

" Mau kemana? " tanya Heechul sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun mencegahnya pergi.

" Kamar Mandi, Aku harus membereskan ini " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke Juniornya yang kini terlihat _membesar _di balik celana piyama. Heechul tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa harus di kamar mandi? "

" Karena kau bilang tidak menyukainya " jawab Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Heechul tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun,

" Ya Tuhan, Dia bahkan mau menahan nafsu seksnya karena aku tidak menyukainya. Dia benar – benar mencintaiku " Batin Heechul

" Lepaskan " Kyuhyun menarik tangannya agar Heechul melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tetapi Heechul malah menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga dia terjatuh ke ranjang.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan tatapan bertanya – tanya. Sedangkan Heechul kini tengah menaiki tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring di ranjang.

" Kenapa harus dilakukan di kamar mandi kalau kau bisa melakukannya disini " Ucap Heechul sambil menunjuk ke _lubang_ miliknya dengan tatapan yang dia buat semenggoda mungkin.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata coklatnya,

" Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya? "

" Aku memang tidak menyukainya, Tapi aku sangat menginginkannya " Ucap Heechul lalu melumat bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya menjelajahi seluruh mulut Heechul. Dibaringkannya tubuh Heechul lembut, matanya menatap lurus ke mata Heechul.

" Kau serius "

Heechul tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Kau mau Mencicipinya, Tuan Cho " Heechul meraba dadanya berusaha menggoda Kyuhyun.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung mengerjai tubuh bagian atas Heechul. Heechul mendesah menikmati perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan celana piyama yang menutupi juniornya. Sehingga juniornya kini berdiri tegak tanpa penghalang apapaun.

Kyuhyun mulai menyiapkan _lubang _Heechul agar siap menerima junior besarnya. Kyuhyun menegerjai bagian bawah Heechul dengan Jemari lentiknya. Membuat Heechul mendesah dan berteriak karena rasa nikmat dan sakit yang dirasakannya bersamaan.

" AKH...KYU...cepat masuki aku "

Kyuhyun Mendudukkan Heechul diatas tubuhnya, dengan perlahan dia mulai memasukkan Junior miliknya ke dalam lubang Heechul karena tidak ngin menyakiti atau memberi beban berat bagi perut Heechul.

" UGH " Heechul memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, sementara Kyuhyun menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk dengan kasar tapi juga gentle disaat bersamaan.

" Akh...Chullie " racau Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakan keluar masuk lubang Heechul pertanda dia akan mencapai Orgasmenya

" CHULLIE " teriak Kyuhyun saat menembakkan Cairan ke dalam Lubang Heechul.

Keduanya saling berpelukan selama beberapa saat sambil menikmati kehangatan dan berusaha menenangkan diri masing – masing.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Heechul, Mengeluarkan Juniornya lalu membaringkan Heechul yang kini lemas. Kyuhyun mengambil tissue lalu membersihkan Lubang Heechul yang ternoda oleh cairan miliknya.

" Aku ingin mandi, Badanku lengket semua " Ucap Heechul

" Memang kau kuat berdiri?" ejek Kyuhun

" Kau yang harus memandikanku "

" MWO "

" Kau tidak mau, Kalau begitu aku mandi sendiri " Ucap Heechul sambil berusaha berdiri namun susah karena perut besarnya.

" Siapa bilang aku tidak mau " Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh berat Heechul ke kamar mandi sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan mulai memandikan Heechul serta membersihkan dirinya memandang tubuh polos Heechul sambil menelan ludah. Dia harus bisa menahan diri agar tidak _memakan_ Heechul sekali lagi

Padahal jarang sekali ada kesempatan langka seperti ini. Heechul sendiri yang meMinta Kyuhyun memandikannya dengan sangat manja.

Kyuhyun teringat akan pesan Yesung, "Kyu, Karena Heechulshi tidak boleh terlalu lelah, Kalau bisa permainan malam kalian dilakukan satu atau dua ronde saja jangan lebih "

" Sial, Aku harus menahan diri kalau tidak Yesung Hyung bisa membunuhku " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

" Kau kenapa? " Tanya Heechul

" Ani " jawab Kyuhyun sambil menangis dalam hati.

Setelah selesai mandi pasangan ini lalu sarapan pagi. Heechul terlihat sangat segar dan cerah sementara Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit lemas dan berkali – kali menghela nafas.

" Kyu, kau kenapa? "

" Aku tidak terbiasa bertarung dengan akal sehatku " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah Roti panggang di hadapannya.

Heechul yang tidak mengerti arti jawaban Kyuyun hanya bisa bertanya- tanya apa maksud dari sang suami.

" Kau tidak ke kantor "'

" Hari ini aku mau libur "

" Eoh " jawab Heechul cuek sambil membelai perutnya.

Kyuhyun memandangi Heechul yang tengah asyik membelai perutnya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menekan pinggangnya yang lelah karena beban berat yang ditanggung tubuhnya.

" Kita belanja " Ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba

" Apa? " Tanya Heechul

" Kita belanja perlengkapan bayi "

Heechul langsung menyetujui ide Kyuhyun.

" Kita belanja di DepartemenStore milik Siwon saja " Bujuk Heechul

" Terserah kau "

" Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang, Kyu" Ucap Heechul semangat

" Habiskan dulu sarapanmu " perintah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Heechul berjalan dengan pelan sambil memegangi pinggangnya, Cinderella ini sedang menggerutu karena pinggangnya terasa sakit.

" Akh, Kyu tunggu aku " Teriak Heechul saat melihat Kyuhyun di depannya.

" Bukankah sudah kubilang lebih baik kita belanja di Mall dekat Apartemen, kenapa kau malah ingin belanja jauh – jauh kesini "

" Aku inginnya belanja disini "

" Kyu, Aku capek " rengek Heechul

" Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Bersabarlah " Bujuk Kyuhyun

" AISH...aku tak tahan lagi, Anakmu ini tak hentinya menendang perutku " Heeechul mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat yang bisa dia lihat.

" Jinjja, Sini biar aku pegang "

Kyuhyun memegang perut Heechul sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Dia menendang " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar

" Dia melakukannya dari tadi, Kau enak tidak merasakannya"

" Mian, Istirahatlah sebentar "

Setelah dirasa Cukup beristirahat mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju BabyShop yang cukup terkenal di mall tersebut.

Kyuhyun menyuruh Heechul tetap duduk sementara dirinya mulai mencari pakaian bagi calon Jagoan mereka. Sebenarnya Heechul ingin ikut berkeliling toko mencari pakaian bayi tapi pinggangnya sakit dan tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

" KYUHYUN " teriak seseorang sehingga membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk memilih pakaian menoleh.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanyanya pada namja yang ternyata adalah Siwon

" Aku sedang memeriksa keadaan Departemen Store milikku, Apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

" Tentu saja belanja, Memang apa lagi yang akan kami lakukan disini " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kami?, Heechul Hyung disini, Dimana dia? " Siwon memandang mencari sosok namja cantik yang dicintainya.

" Heechul Hyung " sapa Siwon bersemangat begitu melihat sosok Heechul.

" Simba? "

" Hyung, Bogoshieppo " Siwon memeluk Heechul dengan TeddyBear style.

" Kenapa kau tidak menelponku, Hyung. Aku bisa menutup toko ini agar kau bisa belanja dengan tenang "

" Karena itu aku tidak menghubungimu, Simba "

" Kalian sedang mencari baju bayi, Hyung. Dia namja atau Yeoja? " Tanya Siwon sambil membelai perut Heechul.

" Hei, Jaga tanganmu " Protes Kyuhyun

" Namja " jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum

" Benarkah? " Mata Siwon membulat mendengar jawaban Heechul. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Siwon mengeluarkan Smartphone miliknya lalu menyebarkan pesan.

_TO : Jungsoo-Hyung, Fishy, Snow White, Jay, Jung Mo, _

_KITA AKAN DAPAT KEPONAKAN LAKI – LAKI,_

_BAYI HEECHUL HYUNG __**NAMJA**_

_Sekarang mereka sedang berbelanja pakaian bayi._

Kira – kira begitulah pesan yang ditulis Siwon pada kelima Sahabatnya.

" Kau kirim pesan ke siapa kok senyum – senyum? " Tanya Heechul saat melihat senyum – senyum sendiri.

" Rahasia "

" Chullie, Lihatlah pakaian ini apa kau menyukainya? " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan beberapa keranjang yang terisi penuh berbagai perlengkapan bayi.

" Memangnya berapa anak yang akan kita miliki, Kyu? " Tanya Heechul saat melihat banyaknya barang yang dibawa oleh Kyuhyun.

" Satu "

" Dan barang sebanyak ini?."

" Dia kan jagoan pertamaku "

Heechul melihat sebentar barang pilihan Kyuhyun lalu mempoutkan bibirnya,

" Kenapa tidak ada yang warnanya Pink? "

" Bayi kita namja, Chullie. Pink bukanlah warna yang biasa dipakai namja "

" Tapi aku suka pink " Gerutu Heechul.

Siwon hanya diam melihat percakapan Heechul dan Kyuhyun sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya.

" Hyung, Aku belum memberi hadiah bagi calon keponakanku "

" Apa yang kau bicarakan? " Tanya Heechul Heran.

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti, Matanya memandang Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kedua alis tebalnya. Seakan mengerti apa yang berusaha dikatakan oleh SiwonKyuhyun hanya menjawab, " Terserah padamu "

Sementara Heechul memandang Kedua orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

.

" Hah...Lelahnya " Heechul merebahkan Tubuhnya di sofa terdekat yang bisa dia temukan. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan istrinya. Kyuhyun menuju ke dapur, mengambil segelas susu lalu menyerahkannya pada Heechul.

" Gomawo " Heechul langsung meMinum susunya tanpa banyak bicara karena memang haus setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh.

Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan barang – barang yang dibelinya dan meletakkannya di kamar yang memang telah ia siapkan untuk bayi mereka nantinya.

" Ting...Tong "

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu karena Kyuhyun kini tengah sibuk meMindahkan belanjaan mereka,

" Ne? " Tanya Heechul saat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu apartemannya.

" Apa benar ini kediaman Heechul- shi dan Kyuhyun-shi? " Tanya namja berseragam tersebut sopan.

" Ne, Ada apa? "

" Ada Kiriman paket untuk anda"

" Tolong, Bawa masuk kedalam "

" Ne "

Petugas berseragam tersebut mulai memanggil anak buahnya dan menyuruh mereka membawa masuk paket yang dikirimkan bagi Heechul.

Heechul melipat kedua tangannya di dada saat melihat petugas pengiriman barang mulai memasukkan puluhan Box berwarna Coklat ke dalam Ruang tamunya.

" Tolong tanda tangan disini "

Tanpa banyak bicara Heechul langsung menanda tangani Form yang diberikan oleh petugas pengiriman.

" Khamsahamnida, Kami permisi dulu "

" Ne " jawab Heechul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan Box di ruang tamunya.

" Siapa? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" WHOA, hei...hei...apa – apaan ini? " Tanyanya pada Heechul saat melihat tumpukan Box di Ruang tamunya.

Heechul menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Heechul duduk di sofa sambil memandangi tumpukan Box di hadapannya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang penasaran mulai membuka dan mencari tahu apa isi dan siap pengirim Box – Box tersebut.

Ada banyak perlengkapan Bayi laki – laki dari berbagai merek dan Berbagai motif. Ada yang bermotif Bebek, Ikan, Domba, Apel, Mobil. Semua tertata sesuai dengan gambar masing – masing barang. Lalu kotak yang paling besar berisi perlengkapan bayi dengan motif singa dan kuda.

Kyuhyun membaca Surat yang Dimasukkan pada setiap Box,

_From : Teukie the Duck_

_Chukae Chullie, Aku baru saja mendapat kabar kalau keponakanku Seorang Namja. Karena itu aku mengirimkan sedikit Hadiah bagi calon Jagoanmu. Kudoakan dia lahir dengan selamat. Kuharap Kau menyukainya._

_PS :JANGAN LUPA MEMBERI KABAR PADAKU SAAT KAU MELAHIRKAN. SEPERTI SAAT KAU MENIKAH DULU._

Kyuhyun membuka surat kedua,

_From : Fishy_

_Hyung, aku dengar keponakanku namja. Aku sangat senang Hyung, karena itu aku mengirimkan barang – barang bergambar ikan agar dia selalu mengingat Hyungnya Fishy. Hyun,g Aku tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Keponakanku, aku ingin segera mengajarinya berenang dan menari Hyung. Semoga Dia lahir dengan selamat dan Sehat. Jaga selalu Kesehatanmu Hyung. Aku menyayangimu. With love Fishy_

Kyuhyun membuka Surat Ketiga

_From : Snow White_

_Aku dengar Bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu Namja, Hyung. Aku harap dia dapat lahir dengan selamat dan tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan dan sehat. Chukae Heechul-Hyung_

Surat ke- empat

_From : Jung Mo_

_Chukae Chullie, Semoga dia jadi Namja yang menawan seperti Dirimu dan Kyuhyun_

Surat Ke-lima

_From : Jay_

_Selamat Semoga barang – barang ini berguna bagi Calon Keponakanku._

Surat ke –enam

_From : Simba_

_Heechul- Hyung aku masih mencintaimu Hyung. Aku ingin memberikan sedikit Hadiah bagi calon Keponakan kesayanganku. Aku berdoa semoga dia lahir dengan selamat dan sehat. __**Aku juga berharap dia dapat tumbuh jadi manja yang tampan dan keren seperti aku.**_

_Aku Juga berharap dia mewarisi sifat lembut dan kejeniusanmu, Hyung. Aku sangat berharap dan berdoa agar dia tidak mewarisi sifat temperamen, keras kepala dan mulut tajam milikmu dan Kyuhyun, Hyung._

_Aku harap kau menyukai Hadiah kecil dariku, Hyung. Aku akan melindunginya sama seperti " Simba yang melindungi Cinderella ". Hyung, aku masih mencintaimu, kalau Kyuhyun menyakitimu kau bisa mencariku._

Kyuhyun melipat Surat yang terakhir dibacanya,

" Dia ini benar –benar dia harus mirip denganya aku kan Appanya. " Guman Kyuhyun setelah membaca Surat Siwon.

Sementara Heechul masih sibuk mengelus lembut perutnya, Matanya sudah berkaca – kaca saat mendengar Kyuhyun membaca Surat yang dikirimkan oleh para Sahabat yang dicintainya.

" Banyak Orang yang menyayangimu, Aegya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air mata Heechul lalu membelai lembut perut Heechul.

" Aku tahu "

" Kamar yang kita siapkan tidak akan cukup menampung semua barang ini, Belum lagi Barang yang akan dikirimkan Appa dan Umma kita, Kyu"

" Gwenchana, kalau tidak Cukup kita bisa membeli Rumah "

" Jinjja? "

" Anything for My Cinderella and My Baby "

.

.

.

" Chullie, Bangun sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus ini sudah sore. Kau belum makan dari kemarin "

Kyuhyun memanggil Heechul yang tengah tertidur tapi tetap tak ada respon.

" Chullie "

Kyuhyun kini mengguncang – guncang kaki Heechul pelan, tapi tetap sama tak ada respon.

" Hmm, Aneh tidak biasanya dia seperti ini " Batin Kyuhyun.

" Chullie "

Kyuhyun kini berdiri disamping Heechul, Alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah dan bibir Heechul terlihat sangat pucat. Kening Heechul penuh dengan keringat dingin.

" Padahal cuaca di luar dingin, Kenapa dia berkeringat sebanyak ini " Kyuhyun langsung mengambil selimut di samping tempat tidurnya lalu mengelap keringat Heechul.

" Ya...Tuhan panas sekali " Guman Kyuhyun saat memegang kening Heechul. Kyuhyun lalu menempelkan telinganya ke perut Heechul berusaha mencari tahu keadaan bayi dalam perutnya.

" Syukurlah, Dia masih bergerak " Batin Kyuhyun saat mendengar dan merasakan gerakan dari dalam perut Heechul.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung membungkus tubuh Heechul dengan sellimut, digendongnya tubuh sang istri dalam mobil menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

" Kumohon, Bertahanlah " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Heechul yang terasa sedingin Es.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

My Chullie My Cinderella

By

RyoraChan

**Pairing** :: KyuChul ( KyuhyunHeechul ), Hanchul ( HankyungHeechul ,) slight Sichul

**Disclaimer** :: Chullie and Kyuhyun was forever Mine!

**Warning **:: YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo(s), M-Preg, NC.

**Xxx**

.

.

.

" Chullie, Bangun sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus ini sudah sore. Kau belum makan dari kemarin "

Kyuhyun memanggil Heechul yang tengah tertidur tapi tetap tak ada respon.

" Chullie "

Kyuhyun kini mengguncang – guncang kaki Heechul pelan, tapi tetap sama tak ada respon.

" Hmm, Aneh tidak biasanya dia seperti ini " Batin Kyuhyun.

" Chullie "

Kyuhyun kini berdiri disamping Heechul, Alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah dan bibir Heechul terlihat sangat pucat. Kening Heechul penuh dengan keringat dingin.

" Padahal cuaca di luar dingin, Kenapa dia berkeringat sebanyak ini " Kyuhyun langsung mengambil selimut di samping tempat tidurnya lalu mengelap keringat Heechul.

" Ya...Tuhan panas sekali " Guman Kyuhyun saat memegang kening Heechul. Kyuhyun lalu menempelkan telinganya ke perut Heechul berusaha mencari tahu keadaan bayi dalam perutnya.

" Syukurlah, Dia masih bergerak " Batin Kyuhyun saat mendengar dan merasakan gerakan dari dalam perut Heechul.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung membungkus tubuh Heechul dengan sellimut, digendongnya tubuh sang istri dalam mobil menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

" Kumohon, Bertahanlah " UcapKyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Heechul yang terasa sedingin Es.

Entah berapa banyak rambu lalu lintas yang dilanggar oleh Kyuhyun. Ketika sampai di rumah sakit Kyuhyun langsung berteriak.

" Seseorang tolonglah, Dia sedang hamil dan tidak sadarkan diri "

Petugas medis yang mendengarnya langsung membawa Heechul ke ruangan dan segera memeriksa keadaan Heechul.

" Kyuhyun, Dimana Heechul-shi? " Tanya Yesung yang segera datang begitu mendapat telpon dari Kyuhyun.

" Hyung, Chullie, dia tidak sadar, Dia tidak bangun dari kemarin malam "

Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan mata berkaca- kaca menahan tangis.

" Tenanglah, Kyu aku akan memeriksanya "

Wajah Heechul terlihat sepucat salju, nafasnya pelan dan tidak teratur. Keringat dingin terus mengalir dari wajahnya yang pucat. Yesung memeriksa detak jantung dan perut Heechul, takut bila terjadi sesuatu dengan bayi dalam kandungannya.

" Bagaimana, Hyung?."

" Aku harus memeriksa kandungannya, Chakkaman Kyu"

" Suster tolong bawa pasien ini ke ruang USG sekarang "

" Ne, Uisa"

" Kyuhyun, Tenanglah dia akan baik – baik saja, Hubungi Orangtuanya. Aku akan segera menemuimu begitu aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Heechul-shi "

" Ne, Hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun Pelan

Kyuhyun mengambil Ponsel di saku bajunya dengan tangan gemetar. Dia menelepon kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Heechul sambil dengan suara parau karena Khawatir.

Kyuhyun duduk di depan Ruangan pemeriksaan Heechul dengan perasaan tak karuan.

" Kyuhyun, kemarilah " Panggil Yesung dari dalam Ruangan.

Kyuhyun langsung masuk takut terjadi sesuatu pada Heechul dan bayinya.

" Lihatlah, Bayi kalian baik – baik saja " Ucap Yesung sambil menunjukkan layar monitor USG. Didalam layar terlihat sosok tubuh kecil yang tengah bergerak.

" Dia sedikit Stress karena kejadian ini tapi dia baik – baik saja "

" Bagaimana dengan Chullie? "

" Dia kelelahan dan mengalami sedikit stress. Apa terjadi sesuatu akhir – akhir ini yang cukup membebani pikirannya "

" Kemarin kami belanja, Dan memang ada sedikit kejadian yang membuat kami berdua sedikit pusing, Hyung. Tapi dia baik- baik saja kan? "

" Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu jangan membuatnya stress." Ucap Yesung dengan nada marah.

"... "

Kyuhyun hanya diam memandangi wajah Heechul, airmata yang sejak tadi dia tahan perlahan tumpah tapi dia segera menghapusnya. Dia harus kuat demi Heechul dan bayinya.

" Mian, Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya. Dia baik – baik saja, Dia hanya membutuhkan Istirahat penuh dua hari ini " Ucap Yesung sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kamar Heechul.

" Gomawo, Hyung."

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah ranjang Heechul, dibelainya lembut wajah tidur Heechul yang pucat. Air matanya keluar lagi,

" Bangunlah, Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku bila terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian " Kyuhyun memegang tangan Heechul dan mencium pipi Heechul.

" Kyuhyun, Apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Eomma Heechul yang masuk diikuti dengan Kedua orangtuanya.

" Heechul tidak sadarkan diri, Eomma "

Kyuhyun kini memeluk tubuh Eomma kesayangannya, Punggungnya bergetar menahan tangisnya .

" Gwenchana, Kyu dia akan baik – baik saja. Biarpun dia terlihat lemah dia itu namja yang kuat. Dia kan anakku " Hibur Eomma Heechul

" Ne, Eomma " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum simpul.

" Tenanglah, Nak, Dia akan baik – baik saja. Kau sudah menjaganya dengan baik " Hibur Appa Kyuhyun.

" Istirahatlah, Kyu biar Eomma yang menjaganya kau pasti lelah "

" Ani, Eomma aku ingin berada di sampingnya "

Kyuhyun Tertidur di samping ranjang Heechul memegangi tangan orang yang paling dia sayangi tanpa pernah melepaskannya.

Eomma Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sangat mencintai anak manjanya.

Setelah Hampir dua hari tidak sadarkan diri, Heechul mulai membuka matanya pelan berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan nyala lampu yang terang. Kepalanya memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan bingung.

" Aku di..mana? " guman Heechul lemah.

Kyuhyun yang tertidur terbangun saat merasakan pergerakan tangan Heechul.

" Kau di rumah sakit, Syukurlah kau baik – baik saja " Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Heechul dan menciumnya sekilas. Ada kelegaan luar bisa dalam dirinya setelah melihat Heechul sadar

Dia segera memanggil Yesung. Yesung datang dan memeriksa keadaan Heechul lalu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

" Dia baik – baik saja " Lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun

" Kyu, Aku kenapa? " Tanya Heechul lemah

Kyuhyun memandangi Heechul dengan mata berkaca – kaca,

" Kenapa kau menangis? "

" Aku tidak menangis "

" Kenapa matamu merah? "

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Heechul dan mencium pipinya.

" Kau hampir saja membuatku mati Khawatir "

" Hey, Apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku baik – baik saja " Ucap Heechul sambil membelai kepala Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kalian " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Heechul lebih erat.

" Badanku sakit semua " Keluh Heechul

" Itu karena kau tidur lama sekali " Kyuhyun mencium kening Heechul dengan lembut.

" Aku akan sesak nafas Kalau kau memelukku seperti ini "

" Mian " Kyuhyun sontak melepas pelukannya pada Heechul.

" Apa kau ingin sesuatu, kau lapar atau haus? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada Khawatir

" Segelas air cukup untukku "

" Segera " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil membantu Heechul minum dari gelas dengan hati – hati karena tubuh Heechul masih lemah.

Heechul memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat berantakan. Matanya sedikit cekung dan ada kantung mata berwarna hitam di bawahnya.

" Ah,Dia pasti tidak tidur menjagaku " Batin Heechul

" Tuan Cho kau terlihat berantakan. Lihatlah lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu, kau pasti belum tidur " Ucap Heechul sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

Heechul menggeser badannya dengan sedikit usaha lalu menepuk – nepuk tempat kosong di ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun memandang Heechul dengan heran,

" Tidurlah disini, kau pasti lelah."

" Tapi..."

" Tidak ada tapi – tapian, Sini "

Kyuhyun lalu naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di sebelah Heechul. Heechul memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun sambil membisikkan.

" Maaf, sudah membuatmu Khawatir "

" Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi "

" Ne, Tidurlah "

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dalam pelukan Heechul dengan wajah tersenyum. Sementara Heechul kini tengah tidur lagi dengan wajah damai . tangan Kyuhyun memeluk perut besar Heechul Protektif.

Eomma Heechul dan Kyuhyun terkejut menyaksikan pemandangan Romantis di hadapannya. Dengan cepat mereka mengambil Ponselnya dan mengabadikan moment berharga yang tidak bisa mereka saksikan setiap hari.

" Mereka benar – benar serasi ya "

" Kita harus mengirimkan foto – foto ini pada suami kita "

" Ne, aku setuju "

.

.

.

" Ah...Memang paling nyaman berada di rumah " Ucap Heechul begitu sampai di Apartemen. Dia berjalan masuk disusul Kyuhyun dan Kedua Eomma yang membawa tas berisi pakaian kotor mereka selama berada di rumah sakit.

Keadaan Heechul sudah kembali normal hari ini dia keluar dari rumah sakit ditemani Kyuhyun dan Kedua Eommanya.

" Chullie-ah, Kau istirahat saja biar kami yang membereskan semua ini "

" Eomma, Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri "

" Kau tidak boleh mengangkat dan melakukan hal – hal yang berat Chullie " Celoteh Kyuhyun.

" Kalo hanya mengangkat tas segitu saja, aku juga bisa "

" Ani, pokoknya tidak boleh "

Kedua Eomma hanya tersenyum memandang pertengkaran anak kesayangan mereka.

" Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun saat Chullie melahirkan nanti ya, Aku jadi penasaran "

" Eh, Memangnya kenapa Umma? " Tanya Heechul

" Chagi, Kau seharusnya melihat wajah panik Kyuhyun. Umma tidak pernah melihat dia sepanik itu sebelumnya. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu " Cerita Umma Kyuhyun sambil meminum kopi

" Aku tidak begitu, Umma " Protes Kyuhyun.

" Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu yang pucat pasi saat melihat Heechul tak sadarkan diri " Celoteh Umma Heechul sambil tertawa.

Heechul tersenyum sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang kini Cemberut dengan muka sedikit merah karena malu.

"Sepertinya dia benar- benar mencintaiku " Ucap Heechul sambil melihat cermin, Memandangi wajah cantiknya.

" Ah, kau juga sama Chullie "

" Eh, Maksud Umma? " Tanya Heechul heran

" Kau tidur memeluk Kyuhyun sampai pagi saat di rumah sakit. Kau bahkan tidur dengan wajah tersenyum "

" Ani, Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu "

" Ini buktinya, Kami memotret kalian saat itu "

Umma Heechul memperlihatkan sebuah foto Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang tertidur sambil berpelukan dengan mesra. Wajah Heechul memanas melihat foto itu.

" Ah, Lihatlah dia malu, Kyu"

" Mereka berdua benar – benar lucu, Seperti pasangan baru menikah saja. Kenapa masih malu – malu " Goda Eomma Kyuhyun.

Sementara pasangan 'Evil' tersebut hanya bisa ber'Blushing' ria karena candaan kedua Eomma mereka.

.

.

.

Kandungan Heechul Sudah 9 bulan, Perutnya yang dulu sudah besar sekarang bertambah besar. Heechul hanya tinggal di apartemen karena Kyuhyun sudah melarang keras Heechul keluar rumah tanpa dirinya karena takut sesuatu akan terjadi padanya.

" Kyu, kenapa sudah seminggu ini aku tidak melihatmu pergi kekantor? "

" Aku Cuti "

" Memangnya bisa kau ambil cuti? "

" Aku CEO disana, Aku bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanku di rumah "

" Waeyo? " Tanya Heechul polos

" Chullie, Cinderellaku yang cantik, sebentar lagi kau akan melahirkan. Aku tidak akan rela dan tidak akan mau meninggalkanmu di rumah sendirian "

" Ada Eomma kan "

" Tetap saja aku tidak rela "

" Terserah kau lah "

" Mau kemana? "

" Aku mau ke balkon, Apa kau mau menemaniku? "

" Tentu saja "

Kyuhyun segera mengejar Heechul yang berjalan pelan sambil memegangi pingggangnya.

Heechul duduk di kursi sambil memandangi pemandangan kota SEOUL yang indah di malam hari. Angin di balkon cukup dingin, sehingga membuat Heechul yang pada saat itu hanya mengenakan Kaos sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya, dan memakaikannya pada Heechul.

" Aish, Kau ini kalau kau sakit lagi bagaimana " Omel Kyuhyun

Heechul hanya tersenyum sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya menahan dingin.

" Ayo kita masuk, Aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin karena terlalu lama disini "

" Ani, Sebentar lagi Kyu. Aku sedang memikirkan uri Aegya pasti senang menyaksikan pemandangan indah ini " Ucap Heechul sambil membelai lembut perutnya.

" Bersabarlah, Sebentar lagi dia juga akan lahir "

" Ne, Kau benar "

Heechul berjalan memasuki Ruang tamu dibantu oleh Kyuhyun,

" AGH " Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan tendangan cukup keras di perut bagian bawahnya.

" Gwencana? " tanya Kyuhyun Khawatir

" Ne, Dia menendang keras sekali"

" Sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi? "

" Kurasa dia ingin jadi pemain bola, Dia suka sekali menendang perutku "

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar Curhatan sang Istri.

Heechul menyalakan Televisi menyaksikan film favoritnya, sementara Kyuhyun tengah berkutat di dapur mengupas buah.

" Ugh...lagi – lagi " Heechul memegang bagian bawah perutnya menahan sakit yang kemudian hilang seketika.

" Ada apa denganmu, Aegya? " Batin Heechul sambil terus membelai perutnya berusaha menenangkan bayi yang ada dalam perutnya.

" Chullie, Makan ini "

Kyuhyun datang dengan sepiring penuh buah – buahan. Heechul tersenyum lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

" Ah,,,,,Kenyangnya. Aku ngantuk aku tidur duluan ya,Kyu" Ucap Heechul sambil berjalan ke kamar dengan langkah pelan.

" Go a head, Aku bereskan dulu ini " Kyuhyun menunjuk ke piring kotor bekas buah yang dimakan oleh Heechul.

Heechul baru saja mau mendudukkan tubuhnya ke ranjang saat rasa sakit itu datang lagi, namun dengan cepat rasa sakit itu hilang.

" Ada apa denganmu Aegya, Kenapa hari ini kau suka sekali menyiksa Umma "

Kata Heechul sambil membelai perutnya. Kyuhyun memasuki kamar lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama.

" Sudah selesai? "

" Ne, Sekarang aku mau menemanimu tidur "

Heechul tidur dengan posisi agak miring karena kalau tidur terlentang nafasnya jadi sesak karena ukuran bayi yang semakin besar menekan sebagian paru – parunya. Sehinnga untuk tidur saja dia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama agar menemukan posisi yang nyaman.

Kyuhyun sudah tertidur dengan pulas, sementara Heechul tidak bisa tidur karena sang bayi terus - menerus bergerak. Dia terus berganti posisi mencari kenyamanan. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, akhirnya Heechul memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi sampai dia merasakan sakit tak tertahankan di perut bagian bawahnya.

" AGH " Teriak Heechul sambil memegangi perut bagian bawahnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan Heechul langsung terbangun dan berlari ke sumber suara.

" CHULLIE " Teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat Heechul tengah berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya, keringat mengalir deras di keningnya. Dia terlihat kesakitan.

" Chullie, Mana yang sakit " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang pundak Heechul.

" UGH..Pe..rut..ku sa..kit " ucap Heechul lemah nafasnya terengah – engah menahan sakit.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat melihat cairan keluar dari balik piyama Heechul.

" Akh...sakit " Heechul mencengkram baju Kyuhyun

" Chullie bertahanlah, Kita akan kerumah sakit " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggendong tubuh Heechul.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan Heechul lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Dengan cepat dia kemudikan mobilnya menuju Rumah sakit.

" UUGH " Heechul mengerang kesakitan sambil meremas tangan Kyuhyun sampai putih.

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis kesakitan saat Heechul melakukan hal itu tapi itu semua tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Heechul saat ini.

" Bersabarlah, Sebentar lagi kita sampai "

Kyuhyun memegangi perut Heechul dengan tangan Kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegang Kemudi.

" Aegya, jangan Siksa Ummamu "

" Kyu, sa..kit "

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu rumah sakit tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dari petugas rumah sakit. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Heechul ke UGD.

" UGH..." Heechul mengerang kesakitan

Kyuhyun memandang Heechul dengan tatapan tidak tega, seandainya saja dia dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Kyuhyun rela melakukan apa saja asalkan Heechul merasa lebih baik. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan piyama Heechul basah oleh cairan yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu cairan apa itu.

" TOLONG DIA AKAN MELAHIRKAN " Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Heechul.

Beberapa perawat dan dokter langsung berlari dan memeriksa Heechul.

" Cepat siapkan Ruang Operasi " Teriak salah seorang Dokter

" Kyu..." Ucap Heechul Lemah

" Tenanglah, Chullie, kau akan baik – baik saja " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap peluh yang mengalir di wajah Heechul.

" Kyu, Aku takut "

" Aku ada disini, Chullie " Kyuhyun Menggenggam tangan Heechul erat.

" Kita mulai Operasinya sekarang Yesung Uisa"

Kyuhyun Hendak berjalan memasuki Ruangan Operasi hingga seseorang menghalanginya.

" Maaf, Tuan anda tidak boleh masuk kedalam "

" Tapi istriku " Protes Kyuhyun

" Demi keselamatan istri anda sebaiknya anda menunggu di luar "

" AGH, Kyu "

Kyuhyun mendengar teriakan Heechul dari dalam Ruangan, Kakinya kini terasa lemas. Dirinya begitu mengkhawatirkan Heechul, tapi dia tidak boleh masuk.

" Gwenchana Chullie, kau akan baik – baik saja " Teriak Kyuhyun

" BRUAK " Kyuhyun meninju tembok rumah sakit kesal

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun, sekarang yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah menunggu kelahiran anak pertamanya.

Kyuhyun melihat tangannya basah oleh cairan yang ternyata darah Heechul. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya

" Chullie, Bertahanlah "

Kyuhyun menghubungi Kedua orang tuanya menggunakan telepon rumah sakit. Dia tidak membawa Ponsel atau perlengkapan yang lain karena panik.

Tidak lama kemudian Orang tuanya datang dengan wajah panik,

" Dimana Heechul? " tanya sang Eomma

" Di Ruang operasi " jawab Kyuhyun lemah

" Sekarang kita harus menunggu, Semoga mereka berdua baik – baik saja "

Appa Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun sambil berkata,

" Tegakkan dadamu, Nak, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi Appa Kuatkan dirimu. Didalam sana Heechul sedang berjuang melahirkan anak kalian. Berdoalah pada Tuhan agar semuanya berjalan lancar"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar sang Appa, Ada sedikit rasa lega di hatinya tapi belum sepenuhnya lega sampai dia mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Heechul dan bayinya.

Pintu Ruang Operasi terbuka, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menemui Yesung,

" Bagaimana keadaannya, Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram lengan Yesung dengan kuat.

" Kau bisa tenang mereka berdua baik – baik saja "

" Sekarang dimana Chullie? "

" Sabar jagoan, Suster sedang merawat Heechul dan membersihkan anakmu. Kau bisa menemui mereka sebentar lagi " Ucap Yesung sambil melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya.

" Dan Kyuhyun Chukae sekarang kau jadi Appa. Heechul- shi benar – benar kuat, Aku kagum padanya " Ucap Yesung sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke kamar tempat Heechul di rawat diikuti kedua Orang tua mereka. Kyuhyun membuka pintu perlahan, dan mendapati Sosok Heechul mengenakan baju putih dengan rambut tergerai dan sesosok bayi mungil yang tidur di sedikit pucat tapi tetap tidak bisa mengurangi kecantikan alami yang dia miliki.

" Dia terlihat cantik " batin Kyuhyun

Heechul yang menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menarik tangan si si bayi lembut dan melambaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Ucapkan Halo pada Appa, TaeMin"

" TaeMin? "

" Ne, Appa kenalkan namaku Cho TaeMin" Ucap Heechul sambil berusaha menirukan suara anak kecil.

" Kau tidak menyukai namanya? " Tanya Heechul tersenyum sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam dan menggeleng.

" Kemarilah apa kau tidak ingin memeluk TaeMinnie, Appa? "

Kyuhyun berjalan dan memandang bayi mungil di hadapannya dengan pandangan berkaca – membelai pipi TaeMin lembut lalu memegang tangan mungil TaeMin yang langsung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

" TaeMin, Ini Appa" Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia tanpa terasa air matanya menetes.

" Bukankah dia tampan? "

" Ne, dia sangat tampan "

" Aigo, kenapa kau malah menangis " Heechul menghapus airmata Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

" Gomawo, Chullie, lengkap sudah kebahagianku "

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Heechul erat,

" Agh, Kyu perutku masih sakit jangan keras- keras meluknya " Protes Heechul

" Mian " Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya lalu memandangi bayi TaeMin

" Wajahnya mirip denganmu Chullie, Cantik "

" Jangan bilang cantik dia itu Namja. Dia memiliki matamu,Kyu" Ucap Heechul sambil menyadarkan Kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun yang tengah Menggendong TaeMin dengan sangat hati – hati.

" Kau pasti lelah, Gomawo Chullie Jeongmal Gomawo " Kyuhyun mencium kening Heechul.

Para Orang tua menangis terharu melihat pemandangan hangat di hadapan mereka.

" Kalian curang kami juga ingin menggendong TaeMin cucu kami " Rengek Appa Kyuhyun.

" Appa Umma "

Heechul menundukkan kepalanya sebagai salam hormat pada mereka.

" Tidak apa – apa Chullie-ah. Terima kasih kau sudah memberikan kebahagiaan pada kami " Ucap Ayah Kyuhyun sambil membelai kepala Heechul dengan sayang.

" Dia tampan sekali " Teriak umma Kyuhyun berkali – kali sambil menggendong TaeMin.

" Yeobo, Kita adakan pesta kelahiran TaeMinnie ya "

" Tentu saja, aku akan mengadakan pesta besar untuk TaeMinnie " Ucap Appa Heechul sambil tertawa.

" Kyu, kau sudah memberi kabar pada mereka? "

" Nugu? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Teukie dan yang lain "

" Belum "

" Cepat kabari mereka sebelum mereka membunuhku hidup – hidup "

" Arraseo "

Kyuhyun mengambil Ponsel yang dibawakan oleh Ummanya dan mengetik pesan, kira – kira begini isinya

_To : Gateuk, Fishy, Simba, Kibum Snow White, Jay, Jung Mo, Changmin " Food Monster", Tan Hankyung._

_Hari ini telah lahir dengan selamat Seorang bayi mungil berwajah Malaikat dari pasangan Evil Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Heechul yang bernama " CHO TAEMIN"_

Kyuhyun menunjukkan pesan tersebut pada Heechul dan di balas anggukan oleh Heechul. Kyuhyun menekan tombol _Send,_

Tidak lama kemudian Ponselnya berdering ,

" Yoboseyo? " Kyuhyun menjawab telepon

" _CHUKAE..." _Teriak Suara di seberang

" YA...KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU TULI " Teriak Kyuhyun Refleks.

" Kyu, jangan berisik nanti TaeMin menangis " Protes Heechul

" Mian " Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar Heechul lalu berbicara dengan si penelpon

" YA, Kuda jangan teriak – teriak nanti TaeMin bangun "

" _TaeMin?, mana dia aku mau mendengar suaranya, Kyu"_

" Dia sedang tidur, Gomawoyo "

" _Ah, Aku ingin segera melihat apa dia Tampan seperti aku "_

" Dia anakku kenapa harus mirip denganmu "

" _Dia pasti mirip Heechul Hyung Cantik dan berkarakter. Kuharap dia tidak meniru wajahmu bocah"_

" Hei, Kau ini menyebalkan. Dia memiliki mataku, Kata Heechul "

" _Kyu, Bagaimana perasaanmu? "_

" Aku..aku benar – benar lega mereka berdua selamat, kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Semuanya campur aduk antara rasa senang, takut, terharu. Kau harus punya anak sendiri agar tahu apa yang kurasakan, siwon "

" _Anak dengan siapa? "_

" Makanya segeralah mencari kekasih jangan mengejar Heechul terus"

" _Hahaha...lucu sekali Kyuhyun. Chukae."_

" Gomawo "

" _Kyuhyun, Aku akan terus mengejar Heechul Hyung sampai aku bosan. Dan aku akan bosan kalau aku sudah mati "_

" YA DASAR KAU..."

" Tut...Tut...tut" Siwon memutuskan teleponnya.

.

.

.

Dipagi yang tenang Heechul tengah menggendong TaeMin yang sedang di ciumi oleh Kyuhyun. Tiba – tiba ada Rombongan manusia berisik yang mengganggu ketenangan mereka.

" CHUKAE, CHULLIE " Teriak mereka bersama – sama begitu membuka pintu kamar. Rombongan Teukie, Donghae, Siwon, Kibum, Jay, dan Jungmo pun masuk.

" YA, kalian berisik ini rumah sakit jangan teriak – teriak " Bentak Heechul Reflek.

TaeMin pun menangis karena terkejut mendengar suara Heechul yang lebih keras dari suara kelima namja yang baru saja datanng.

" Kau lebih berisik Chullie, lihat TaeMin sampai menangis " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menenangkan TaeMin.

" Cup...cup, Minnie, Maafkan Umma "

" TaeMinie ucapkan salam pada Hyung. Halo namaku TaeMin" Heechul menirukan suara bayi.

Rombongan Teukie mendekat ke arah TaeMin yang ada di gendongan Kyuhyun sementara Siwon malah memilih duduk di sebelah Heechul.

" Aigoo, lucu sekali biarkan aku menggendongnya "

" Memangnya Hyung bisa menggendong bayi? " Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir saat melihat Leeteuk menggendong TaeMin.

" Tenang saja, aku sudah biasa menggendong bayi, Kyu"

Teukie menggendong TaeMin dan memamerkannya pada Donghae yang tersenyum gemas melihat TaeMin.

" Hyung, Dia lucu sekali " Celoteh Donghae sambil membelai pipi TaeMin.

" Dia mengagumkan " Kata Kibum sambil mengeluarkan Killer Smilenya.

Sementara Jay dan Jung Mo tidak berani memegang bayi TaeMin karena takut melukainya. Mereka asyik menggoda Bayi TaeMin..

" Hyung, Setelah melahirkan kau tambah cantik " Rayu Siwon sambil mencium telapak tangan Heechul.

" Matamu buta simba, lihatlah pipiku jadi Bulat seperti bakpao " Heechul mencubit pipinya sendiri.

" Kau terlihat sangat manis, Hyung" Siwon memegang kedua pipi Heechul sambil tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya.

" Kau benar – benar tahu cara memuji orang, Simba " Heechul mencubit pipi Siwon gemas.

" Kalian berdua terlihat bahagia " Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya melihat kedekatan Heechul dan Siwon yang sudah biasa dilihatnya.

" Sepertinya ada yang marah, Hyung"

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon saat mendengar TaeMin menangis.

" TaeMin haus "

" memangnya kau bisa menyusui, Hyung? "

" Tentu saja tidak aku kan namja. Dia Minum dari botol simba "

Kyuhyun memberikan TaeMin ke tangan Heechul. Heechul mengambil botol susu disebelahnya lalu memberikannya pada TaeMin. Kyuhyun memandang keduanya dengan pandangan bahagia.

" Seperti yang kuduga TaeMin terlihat tampan seperti aku, Benar kan Hyung? "

Goda Siwon

" Hei, Aku kan Appanya kenapa dia harus mirip denganmu "

" Dia hanya mirip denganku. Kalian berdua berisik, Nanti TaeMin menangis lagi "

Siwon tiba – tiba menarik Kyuhyun menjauhi Heechul sambil berbisik – bisik,

" Kyu, TaeMinnie sangat lucu aku yakin kalau dia sudah besar banyak yang menyukainya. Kau harus mengawasinya baik – baik "

" Memangnya kenapa dia kan masih kecil? "

" Meskipun masih kecil kau harus mulai menjaganya. Aku yakin dia akan memiliki masa kecil seperti Heechul Hyung"

" Heechul?, Memangnya kenapa dia waktu kecil? "

" Saat sekolah Heechul Hyung selalu dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang mengincarnya. Kau tahu sendiri kan wajahnya yang cantik menarik banyak perhatian orang "

Kyuhyun menoleh melihat ke arah Heechul yang tengah menyusui TaeMin. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan pandangan takut. Siwon terkekeh melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

" Nah, Selamat berjuang Jagoan "

Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan Ruangan.

" Kyuhyun aku datang, Mana anak didikku? " Changmin memasuki kamar Heechul dengan sekotak besar kado.

" Heechul – Hyung" Changmin menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat.

" Apa itu, Min?."

" Aku bawakan TaeMinie PSP, Kaset Game, dan Boneka Teedy Bear " Changmin mengeluarkan barang – barang yang ada di dalam kotak kado.

" Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk itu, Min" Heechul tertawa mendengar perkataanChangmin.

" Simpan saja kalau dia sudah bisa aku akan mengajarkannya cara bermain games dan makan dengan cara yang baik dan benar"

" Ani, Aku yang akan mengajarinya bermain game bukan kau. Dan jangan mengejarinya makan nanti Minnie-ku yang manis berubah jadi Food Monster seperti dirimu " Protes Kyuhyun

" Kyu, Kenapa kau jahat padaku " Rengek Changmin.

" Kau sudah besar jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil " Bentak Kyuhyun. Changmin tidak memperdulikan omelan Kyuhyun dan mulai menggoda TaeMin yang ada di pelukan Heechul.

" TaeMinie manis, kalau sudah besar jangan jadi orang jahat seperti ayahmu. Kau harus jadi namja yang hebat "

" Chukae, Heechul Hyung dia benar – benar lucu "

" Gomapta, Min"

.

.

.

4 Tahun Kemudian

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil mewahnya di depan SM International School. TaeMin sudah mengikuti playgroup di sekolah terkenal itu. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke kelas TaeMin bermaksud menjemput Heechul dan TaeMin. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang saat melihat Heechul yang tengah duduk dikelilingi oleh namja yang hampir setiap hari menggodanya.

" Apa mereka tidak bosan " Keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati

" Heechul-shi ayo kita pergi jalan – jalan. Kita bisa berlibur ke luar negeri bila kau mau " Ucap salah seorang namja berpenampilan Keren yang duduk disebelah Heechul.

" Bagaimana kalau pergi ke Spa bersamaku, kudengar kau suka sekali dengan Relaksasi "

Heechul hanya diam sambil memandangi tangan indahnya karena sudah bosan menanggapi rayuan – rayuan para namja itu.

" Heechul, Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu sampai rumah? "

" Tidak perlu repot, Joong Ki. Kyuhyun sudah menjemputku "

" UMMA "

Senyum terkembang di wajah Heechul saat mendengar suara TaeMin. Heechul segera berjalan mendekati TaeMin, lalu memeluknya.

" Minnie, Bagaimana sekolahnya menyenangkan? "

" Uhm " TaeMin menganggukkan kepalanya. TaeMin keluar kelas ditemani beberapa namja cilik yang menjadi pengagum setia TaeMin kecil.

" Anyeong Haseyo, Heechul Ahjumma " Sapa namja cilik yang menggandeng tangan TaeMin erat. Namja cilik itu bernama Minho dia adalah anak Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" Anyeong, Kau lucu sekali Minho " Heechul mencubit pipi Minho gemas.

" Ahjumma, Kenapa hanya Minho yang dipuji. Key juga ingin dipuji cama calon mertua, Key " Protes namja cilik berambut agak pirang di belakang TaeMin."

" Key, juga manis kok " Puji Heechul sambil membelai kepala Key.

" Minnie, Ini permen untukmu. Jangan lupa setelah makan gosok gigi "

" Khamsahamnida, Min wo " TaeMin tersenyum manis menerima permen pemberian Min Wo.

" Min wo curang, ini, Min aku beri Boneka " Protes Key

" Aigoo, Jangan bertengkar. Ayo berjalan ke depan dengan Ahjumma, kalian ingin mengantar TaeMinnie kan? "

" Ne " jawab ketiga namja kecil dengan Kompak. Sesekali mereka berebut menggandeng tangan TaeMin. Heechul hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan para penggemar TaeMin.

" Jadi ingat waktu aku kecil dulu " Batin Heechul.

" Chullie " Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan pada Heechul memberitahukan Keberadaanya.

" Anyeong Haseyo, Kyuhyun Ahjussi " Sapa Minho, Key dan Min Wo sopan

" Anyeong " sapa Kyuhyun tersenyum

" Kalian mengantarkan Minnie lagi hari ini "

" Minho harus menjaga Namjachingu Minho "

" Key akan selalu menjaga calon istri Key "

" Kalian calah TaeMinnie itu calon istriku " Kali ini Min wo yang bicara.

" Ani, Dia milikku"

" Bukan, milik Key."

" Milik Minho "

" Kalian bertiga hentikan, bertengkar itu tidak baik. Kalau kalian bertengkar terus aku tidak mau berteman dengan kalian lagi"

Ketiga namja cilik tadi langsung berhenti bertengkar setelah mendengar perkataan TaeMin.

" Appa" TaeMin memeluk kaki jenjang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh TaeMin lalu menggendongnya.

" Anak kesayangan Appa ternyata memiliki banyak penggemar sama dengan Ummamu" Kyuhyun mencium pipi TaeMin gemas.

" Eh, Umma " Tanya TaeMin heran.

" Ne, Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik Heechul yang segera mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun.

" APPO, Chullie "

" Rasakan, Cepat antarkan kami pulang disini panas atau aku minta antarkan salah satu dari mereka" Ucap Heechul menunjuk beberapa Namja yang memang setiap hari dengan setia selalu menggoda dan menemaninya saat menjemput Taemin.

" Umma, Taemin maunya pulang dengan Appa bukan dengan mereka. Dan Umma, Kenapa Umma senang sekali mencubit Appa?. Kata Daddy Siwon menyakiti orang itu bukan perbuatan baik, Nanti Tuhan bisa marah "

" Ne, Taeminie. Umma mencubit Appamu karena Appamu selalu saja menggoda Umma "

" Appa, Para Ahjussi yang disana selalu saja mendekati Umma. Mereka sering sekali memberi Taemin coklat dan boneka, Dan mereka selalu mengatakan kalau aku cantik sama seperti Umma "

" Bukankah yang mereka katakan benar Taemin, Kau memang anak Appa yang paling cantik "

" Appa, Aku ini tampan bukan Cantik "

" Ne, Karena kau adalah anakku "

" Dia anakku juga " Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya menunjukkan kejengkelan hatinya.

" Taemin, Sepertinya ada Cinderella sedang marah. Nanti malam Appa pasti pasti kesepian kalau harus tidur sendiri "

" Appa tidur denganku saja "

" Anak baik " Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Taemin lembut sambil tersenyum.

" Kapan kita pulangnya disini panas " Protes Heechul sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan terkena hembusan angin.

" Silahkan masuk, Tuan Putri " Goda Kyuhyun smabil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Heechul.

" Minnie, Kajja " Kata Heechul lembut sambil tersenyum lembut.

Meskipun memiliki hampir 85 % wajah Heechul dan kejeniusan kedua orangtuanya. Kyuhyun bersyukur dalam hati Taemin tumbuh menjadi anak manis dan penurut tidak seperti sang Umma atau lebih tepatnya kedua orang tuanya berkat siraman – siraman rohani dari kedua Kakek neneknya dan tentu saja ayah angkatnya Siwon.

.

.

.

~ THE END ~


End file.
